Good Girl Gone Bad
by SoulSoother59
Summary: After being abducted by her mother amidst a custody battle, Carter finds her life spiraling out of control. After yet another arrest, her father storms back into her life, determined to right her mother's wrongs and make up for the absent years. Forced to travel with him for his job, Carter finds an ally in Mike but can't seem to resist temptation when it comes to Randy Orton.
1. Let The Rain Fall Down

_**A/N:**_ Hey :D This story has been mulling in my head since the results of the poll came in and I have been eager to post it. However, I wanted to hold off until I had either completed one or two more of my stories. But the wait is killing me (lol) so I have to post it now. I hope you enjoy it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Casper and Mimi. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

The cold, wet asphalt was hard beneath my feet as I raced across it. My lungs burned from the exertion of running and my feet were aching - the black 4 1/2 inch peep-toe heels with neon pink roses and little black bows on the front were squeezing my toes. Cute but definitely not designed for situations like this.

The concrete of New York City was slippery beneath my feet from the day's worth of rain that we'd had. I struggled to run but I was determined and I was not willing to slow my pace regardless of the strain that my body was under. The cold wind whipped around my bare legs; covered only by black fishnet tights which were torn in several places, goosebumps pebbled on my flesh and the cold seeped in through the skimpy outfit that I had on.

My short pixie cut hair was matted to my head, the rain was still falling down over the city in light showers, washing down drainpipes and the sides of buildings, rivers forming where the drains couldn't cope with the surplus of water.

I rounded the corner and ran into a wall of muscle, two large fists grabbing onto my arms, jerking me upright. I struggled with all my might and looked up to see a taller, older man - salt and pepper hair, cold blue eyes and a large thick worm-like moustache attached to his upper lip. His lips curved into a grin as he looked down at me.

"And where do you think you're off to honey?" he snarled almost comically at me, his grip never faltering on my arms.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I struggled against him "Let me go!" he shook his head at me, tssking softly at my use of profanity.

He pushed me around towards the wall, my back now to him. His large cold hands patted me down, running over my body, setting a wave of repulsion off across my skin.

Metal bracelets were clicked around my wrists tightly, cold and silver but certainly not a new accesory to my current attire - the older man pulled me away from the wall and pushed me towards the dark pewter Nissan Altima, opening the door and bundling me into the back-seat. My arms throbbed from being restrained by the handcuffs and my nails scraped along the itchy material of the seat. I huffed, pulling myself to sit up straight in the car as he got in to the passenger seat, his partner already in the driver's seat.

"Little firecracker this one" he motioned to me, talking to his partner before turning around to look at me "Surely you didn't think you were going to get away?"

"Blow me" I snarled, sitting back and looking out of the window as the car started moving.

* * *

I was escorted into Midtown South Precinct in Manhattan, the officer's grubby paws holding me tightly around the arms. I writhed in his grasp, attempting to get away but he held firm and pushed me inside.

"What's your name?" another officer behind the desk asked me, not even bothering to look up.

"What do you want it to be?" I smirked teasingly, garnering his attention. He looked me through disinterested eyes, rubbing his lips together.

"Very funny sweetheart, this ain't Pretty Woman. Name?" his tone was firm and I knew not to mess with him.

"Carter..."

I was booked in and my picture and fingerprints were taken; not the first time and probably not the last, and I was dumped in a holding cell, free of the cuffs.

I rubbed my wrists, turning around to stare at the officer who had picked me up, through the bars.

"This is totally bloody unjust. I swear, I'll have your badge for this, this is abuse" I snapped, thrusting my wrists towards him. He chuckled at me, shaking his head.

"Tut tut, such big words darling. Keep it down in there eh?" he turned the key, the heavy clanging of the lock making me jump in fright before he walked away whistling.

I sighed and turned back around to look at my surroundings. I was the only one in the cell; for now, which was a good thing. I looked down at my clothes, scuffing the toe of my shoes and noticing they had water stains on them. Cursing under my breath, I sat down on the hard wooden bench and took my shoes off, putting them on my lap to inspect the damage.

I was pretty much soaked to the skin. Not really having dressed for the weather, I had a tiny black and pink pleated skirt which barely covered my modesty, a Lolita jacket made of stretch cotton-lyrca with pink satin ribbon lace up detail and lacy overlay. The sleeves were long, close-fitting and gothic like with sumptuously long lace cuffs, covering my hands, ripped fishnet tights and my high heeled shoes.

I didn't even want to begin to imagine what my face looked like; with the rain, my cheeks were probably water streaked and mascara stained, my eyes panda-like and my frosted pink lipgloss was more than likely smeared.

That's what I get for trusting that fucking arsehole Casper. He said that everything would be okay, nothing would happen. He'd promised me. And what a stupid idea that it proved to be. I should have known better than to trust his scummy drug addict friends. A bunch of good-for-nothing wasters, the lot of them.

And where I'm sitting right now, just proves that.

Attending that party with Casper was supposed to be safe. He'd told me that everything was on the down-low and anybody within a mile radius had been told to keep their mouths shut.

But somehow I'd still ended up on the losing end. Again. I should have known better this time. When will I ever learn?

I don't exactly see Casper sitting here beside me. Nope. He got away, he's probably lying in a gutter somewhere sleeping off a high.

It disgusts me to think about the things he puts into his body. Heroin, cocaine, pot, LSD, ecstasy - you name it and he's doing it. I don't know what he sees in the stuff, it's more trouble that what it's worth.

It's not like he ever listens to me. I just thought that he would see some sense since...Mimi.

I lay back on the bench, bending my knees up and placing my feet flat against the wood. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, wondering when the hell I was going to get out of there. I glanced around the cell, sitting up when I noticed one of the officer's staring at me.

I looked down to see my skirt had flipped up, showing off the crotch of my lacy black thong covered by the fishnets. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"There isn't anything up there for you! Piss off you pervert!" his eyes darted away. I grinned triumphantly. He was a young thing, probably not much older than me with dark raven hair and brown eyes - kind eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him so harshly? It's not like it's his fault that I'm in here.

I smoothed my skirt back down and stood up, pacing the floor of the holding cell in my bare feet, the cold stone biting into my already soaked feet and making me shiver.

I heard voices and I looked up just in time to see a dark haired woman enter the station. She was dressed in a large black t-shirt, tight black jeans tucked into some black leather knee-high stiletto boots and a black leather jacket. She had oversized dark sunglasses on her face and ran a hand through her brown locks nervously.

"I'm here to get Carter Levesque"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ That's the first chapter of my new story. This will be a Randy Orton x OC story and it is to honour the results of my poll. Thanks to everyone who voted and I hope you enjoy the story. If you have any ideas or feedback please feel free to leave them in your reviews or send me a private message. Thanks! XxX


	2. Once A Levesque, Always A Levesque

_**A/N:**_ I just have to say a huge thank you for reviewing this story. The reaction has been great. Thanks also to anyone who added this story to alerts or favourites, you're all amazing! :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Denise and Officer Ridgeley. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Stephanie!" I cried out so glad to see a familiar face. She swung around, slowly slipping her sunglasses from her face. I chewed on my lower lip softly, my fingers gripping the steely bars. Her stare washed over me - a look of concern but moreover, one of disappointment.

_**

* * *

STEPHANIE'S POV**_

_**EARLIER THAT NIGHT**_

"Mommy!" the kids tore around the house screaming at the top of their lungs. Aurora was running rings around my legs, and I had to stop walking before she tripped me up. She was a little tearaway and she wouldn't sit still for two minutes. I was ready for ripping my hair out sometimes.

"Aurora, will you just stay still for one minute. Mommy has a lot of things to do and I need you to just calm down!" I looked down at her. She was hugging my legs looking up at me with her little innocent face. Her lower lip wobbled and I let out a frustrated sigh before she beamed up at me and nodded.

"Okay mommy!" she pressed her face to my legs and then ran off in the other direction.

Walking into the kitchen, I filled the sink with hot bubbly water and dumped the dirty dishes in it. Up to my elbows in the water wasn't exactly my idea of a good night but that's parenthood for you.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Paul called to me and I listened to his thundering footfalls on the steps as he came downstairs "Steph?"

"Kitchen!" I drained the sink and watched the water wash away.

"Babe, your dad's on the phone. He wants to go over something about contracts and the new season of Tough Enough. You know what he's like. Is everything alright?" he must has noticed the frustrated look on my face.

"Yeah" I perked up, pushing myself away from the counter as I walked towards him. Wrapping my thin arms around his shoulders, I smiled up at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He wrapped his big, thick arms around my waist and grinned down at me, wisps of blond hair framing his face.

"Are you sure?" his hand ghosted over my backside and I grinned inside, feeling proud that he still found me attractive after three kids and that we had such a solid marriage.

"Can you do me favour? Do you think you can get Murphy bathed and fed and I'll talk to my Dad. I'll check on Vaughn when I come off the phone, I put her down for her nap a few hours ago - I think she'll be up for a feed shortly. I'll get Aurora bathed after that".

"Of course. You only had to ask" he bent his head and brushed his lips across mine, his tongue dipping cheekily between my parted lips. Walking away from him, I felt the stress melt away from me.

* * *

An incessant ringing sounded near my ear and I slowly stirred from my sleep. Pushing myself up onto my elbow, I gently lifted Paul's arm off of my waist and sat up in bed, slipping my legs over the edge. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was not long past midnight. I gave a sigh, and blinked at the bright red numbers.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone, wondering who the hell was calling at that time of night.

"Ummm...hello..." there was a nervous stutter at the other end of the line "I'm looking to speak with...a...Mr Paul Levesque?" the man cleared his throat.

"He's sleeping at the moment. I'm his wife. Can I help?"

"Ah...you see...well..."

"Spit it out. You've called my home in the middle of the night and my children are sleeping. I do not want them to be woken up, so tell me what you want!" I snapped, rubbing my forehead with my hand.

"Mrs Levesque, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I'm Officer Ridgeley, I'm calling from the Manhattan South Precinct in New York City. We've got Carter Levesque in custody and this is the only number we've got available for a relative".

"Carter? She's been arrested?" I sat bolt up right at the mention of my step-daughter. I hadn't seen her in over 5 years but I still held a deep concern for her. She was Paul's daughter from a previous relationship and they had always been in contact up until her mother, Denise, had taken off to the city with her and she stopped calling. I'd felt for Paul in those moments, having no contact with his daughter, he took it hard, naturally, but he kept going and tried not to show it the majority of the time. However, I knew he was hurting, anyone could see it. And now, the first contact in 5 years and it's from the police.

"Well...not necesarrily arrested but picked up".

"Picked up? Are you charging her with something?"

"No she's not being charged. But we can't let her out without somewhere to go".

"I'll be there in a few hours to pick her up" I put the phone down and stood up, reaching to the chair for my jeans, pulling them on my legs, hopping on one foot to get them up.

"Babe?" I met Paul's eyes as he was sitting up in bed "Who was on the phone?" the sheet fell away from his chest and revealed his smooth skin. I swallowed loudly.

"Ummmm...it was my Dad, he needs me to go over...I need to get some paperwork for him" I lied, badly.

"Stephanie, who was on the phone?" he asked again.

I rubbed my hands over my face and gave a stressed out sigh.

"It was the police...in New York. They...they've arrested Carter. I need to go and get her".

He hopped out of bed, his face almost like thunder. I watched helplessly as he pulled his clothes on and stormed around the room. I didn't even want to imagine what he was thinking at the moment. I placed a hand on his bicep as he picked his watch up. He jerked around, glaring at me, his face softening as he looked at me.

"I said I would go and get her" I told him.

"She's my daughter. What the hell happened? Did they say?"

"She's been picked up but they didn't say what for. But the officer said that this was the only contact number. What about Denise?"

Paul's face was blank and he looked like he didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know. Carter probably told them to call here. Are you ready?"

"What about the kids?"

_**

* * *

PRESENT MOMENT**_

I stared at my step-daughter, taking in how she looked and how she was dressed. The last time I'd see her, she was a bubbly, gangly teenage girl with long flowing golden blond hair and bright blue/green eyes.

And now, here she was, standing before me.

Her gorgeous shiny locks were gone and were now cropped short - one side down to slightly below her jawline and the other side was cut close to her scalp, brushing along the top of her ear; a pixie cut, I believe they call it. Her eyes were red and caked in smudged eyeliner and mascara - trails running down her cheeks. Her lipgloss was smeared across her lips and she had on some strange gothic looking outfit on - with bright pink lace on her jacket, a tiny bit of material that could hardly be classed as a skirt, with a pair of black and pink sky-high heels hanging from her fingers.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded, clinging to the bars. I shook my head at her and turned back to the officer "Do I need to sign something? Pay bail money?".

"You just have to sign these papers. There's no bail since she isn't being charged with anything. Although, this isn't the first time we've picked her up. If it happens again she will be charged" I was jotting down details on the papers he gave me and signing along the dotted line.

I smiled brightly as I looked up at him "It won't happen again" I handed them to him and he checked them over before motioning to another officer to let her out.

She ran towards me when the door was opened and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back stiffly, watching as she slipped her shoes back on and stood next to me, looking at the officers.

"Thanks for your lovely hospitality. I've really enjoyed my stay" she was smirking I almost laughed when she turned to another young looking officer "Call me, maybe I'll _let_ you look up my skirt next time" she winked at him and then turned back to me.

I shoved my sunglasses back on my face and pushed her towards the exit.

_**

* * *

CARTER'S POV**_

I practically jumped down the steps, the thought of not having to spend the night in there was filling me with sheer happiness. Like the officer had told Stephanie, this wasn't the first time I'd been picked up...and I expect it won't be the last. It's kind of the price to pay when I live in New York City and I have the friends that I do.

"I'm so glad you picked me up Steph. I can't thank you enough" I was bursting at the seams, my thoughts turning to Casper as I thought about where I would have to go to find him. Stephanie pushed the door open and I stepped out onto the wet asphalt of New York City. As I attempted to thank her for coming to get me, I heard a car door open and shut again. My eyes were drawn to the large black truck sitting outside of the station, the paintwork exceptional - not even a scratch mark on it. The rims of the wheels were shiny and stain free as well, the whole car was in an impeccable condition.

The figure moving around the car was large and muscled - definitely a man, but I struggled to see in the darkness. Long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and deep dark eyes. My breath hitched in my throat when I realised immediately who it was. I felt my throat grow dry and I flicked my tongue out to moisten my lips.

He drew himself up to his full height as he looked at me.

"Get in the car...now!"

* * *

I sat as quiet as a mouse on the comfortable cushioned white corner suite. My dad was pacing the floor in front of me, having not spoken another word to me on the almost 4 hour drive back to Greenwich. Stephanie had disappeared to put the kids back to bed - their kids.

I was growing impatient with the way he stormed up and down the sitting room, not even glancing in my direction. His face was red, his hand braced against his hips in effort to look more serious. _Surely he couldn't be that angry that I had been arreseted?_

"Angry?" he finally turned to me "I'm fucking furious Carter". _Oops, had I said that out loud._ I felt a small smirk coming to my face and I tried to fight it down, knowing he wouldn't appreciate it "You think this is funny?" he all but growled and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I think you are blowing this out of proportion...it's not like I was being charged. They had nothing better to do, so they thought they'd amuse themselves by picking me up and throwing me in a dank little cell for a few hours. They're a bunch of no-brained assholes".

"Nothing better to do? No-brained assholes?" he fumed. Okay, so it seemed reasoning wasn't going to work "What the hell have you been doing to get yourself arrested?"

"It wasn't my fault. If you would just listen".

"Go on. This ought to be good. You've got my full attention" he sat on the identical sofa opposite me, leaning his elbows on his knees. I glared at him before telling him the reasons why I had ended up in the cell "Carter! I'm hearing everything that I don't want to. I can't believe you've got youself mixed up in all this fucking crap. What happened to you? Where's your mother?" he was pacing the floor again after I'd told him.

"Why do you care? You've not bothered to try and find me! I was left in New York while you played fucking happy families up here in Greenwich without so much as a thought for me - your daughter. Don't start giving me all the pretentious 'I'm your father' bullshit. You weren't there and you've no fucking idea what I've been through!"

"Enough!" we both looked towards the door as Stephanie came storming in "I will not have the kids woken up. Stop the shouting and the swearing now, both of you!" she left the room, steam almost coming out of her ears.

My dad turned back towards me, his face a lot calmer.

"You think that I didn't try and find you? I did, I looked for you. But...but your mother disappeared. And it was difficult for me to deal with..."

"Looking around, it seems as if it was difficult" I replied sarcastically "You can't even begin to imagine how seeing you with those kids makes me feel. I feel like I don't matter anymore. But it's not like you'd care dad. You've got Stephanie. You've got...and as hard as it is for me to say it...three beautiful daughters together. You're still working hard for the _WWE_ and what am I left with? A couple of fond memories of my dad - a few of years old moments, fragments of my childhood. You don't know what it's been like and I don't expect you to try and understand. What's the point?"

"The point is, Carter, that you are my daughter. And I love you more than anything in this world. If you don't believe me, then I really don't care. At the end of the day you always will be my daughter and I will be always look out for you. We'll discuss it more in the morning but you should get some sleep. Take the guest room, I'm sure Stephanie has laid clothes out for you" he left the room, leaving at me staring at an empty space, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ That's the second chapter. It is totally different from what I wanted it to be but I wanted Carter to open up even just a little bit. She is going to be causing a lot of trouble but I just wanted to crack he shell open a little. Hope you liked it XxX


	3. Hot Pink, Hot Mess

_**A/N:**_ Hiya! The reviews have been awesome, thank you soooooo much guys! You're all wonderful. Randy and his sexy tattoos will be popping up shortly :D Much love and enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Caspar and Denise. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story if for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone! Thank!

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**PAUL'S POV**_

"What do you mean the number isn't recognised?" Stephanie whispered furiously across the kitchen. I looked up at her from my seat at the breakfast bar, an anxious look on my face. I sighed and stared at my wife - she looked worried, her eyes were wide and darting back and forth between me and the kitchen entryway.

"I mean exactly what I said Steph. The operator picked up and said the number was disconnected. I've got no idea who to call".

"She can't just disappear" Stephanie huffed. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

* * *

_**CARTER'S POV**_

The spare room was more than comfortable. It was kitted out with mahogany wood furniture - a chest of drawers, a desk and a large king sized sleigh bed, a walk in closet which was empty unsurprisingly, and an en-suite bathroom complete with rainforest shower and deep marble bathtub. The colours in the room were deep red and cream - the sheets on the bed were satin and felt amazing on my skin. The walls were painted cream and had red painted flowers climbing them with mahogany wood border rails along centre of each wall.

I heard voices downstairs as I rolled over and checked the time - 12:45pm. I had slept in so late but I assume after the night that I had that I needed the sleep. Getting out of bed was a chore - the bed was monumentally comfortable and I just wanted to sink back into the mattress and curl up under the covers.

I walked out of the room, my eyes falling on the portraits that lined the walls. My family - generations of them hanging on the walls in some tacky bloody photos. As expected, I was missing from all of them, but I was used to that kind of thing. There were photographs of my dad with Stephanie and each of the children - getting older as the years went by. One of them had all 3 of them in it with my dad and Stephanie - it must have been taken not long after their new baby was born. Vince was on the walls as well, I suppose I could still call him grandad, along with my gran Linda, Uncle Shane and his wife Marissa and their children as well.

The walk down memory lane was sickly sweet and I descended the stairs as quick as I could.

_"What do you mean the number wasn't recognised_" I heard Stephanie whisper. I sat on the bottom of the steps and listened to what was going on.

"_I mean exactly what I said Steph. The operator picked up and said the number was disconnected. I've got no idea who to call_". There was a few moments silence and I waited with bated breath to see who would be the next to speak, if anyone at all.

_"She can't just disappear"_ Stephanie snapped.

I walked to the kitchen archway and stood there, my eyes taking in my dad and Stephanie.

"Dead people usually do" I murmured, gathering attention from the both of them. They were silent, staring at me with shocked looks on their faces. Stephanie's hand was curled around white china mug which she put down and I noticed this was due to her hands shaking.

My dad's eyes were solemn, hooded as he tried to keep his emotions in check. I rubbed my lips together, smoothing a hand through my sleep-mussed hair as if without a care in the world.

"I'm sorry...Denise is dead?" Stephanie was the first one to speak as I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out the orange juice, pouring it into a glass I picked up from the sink and then replacing the bottle in the fridge, I turned back to them.

"Mhmmmm" I said as drank some of the juice "Cancer...nearly...what 3 years ago" I guessed, mentally calculating the time I'd been on my own "Yeah, 3 years" I drank some more of my juice.

"How can you be okay with this? You're so matter-of-fact. It's as if you don't care" my dad furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"I don't" I said after a moment's hesitation "You think I don't know what she did? You think that I didn't understand that when she took me away to New York that I was never going to see you again. I might be blond but I am not dumb. She was a bitch and she deserved everything she got" the words tumbled from my lips before I could stop them.

"Carter!" Stephanie seemed appalled by the look on her face.

"Please, like either of you care" I threw the glass into the sink, not a care in the world for the noise I was making "You were both too busy up here in Greenwich to even have a second thought about me. Between you making your career" I looked at my dad "And you popping out babies, I think that we both know that neither one of you ever thought about poor little Carter and how she was doing".

A cry broke through the silence as I stood breathing harshly into the air of the kitchen. Stephanie's head whipped around towards the door and then she was gone, attending the cries of her baby.

"How dare you!" my dad hissed "There hasn't been a day that has gone by when I haven't thought about you Carter. You're my baby girl and no matter how old you get, you always will be" he told me and I felt the ice around my heart begin to crack ever so slightly "I won't have you coming into my home and speaking to us like that. You will learn to change your attitude!"

"Save yourself the trouble. I'm heading back to the city this morning" I shrugged, attempting to leave the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks when my dad let out a booming laugh.

"You'll be in for a big surprise then. Seeing as you are under 21, you're in my legal custody now which means you stay here" I whipped around.

"Like hell I will!"

"If you want to leave, Carter, be my guest. But I'm sure you'll be kicking yourself when the Greenwich Police bring you back to my doorstep. How you got around the New York Police is beyond me but you will not get around me. My word is law in this house and you'll learn to accept that. Now get your ass ready, I'm taking you back to the city to pick your shit up!".

* * *

_**NEW YORK CITY**_

_**4 HOURS LATER**_

"Pull up here" I told my dad, pointing to the rundown block of apartments. I looked up at the apartment, wishing that my dad wasn't here to see the place that I had been living in "I'll be back in 15 minutes".

"I'll come with you" he told me, getting out of the car before I had time to protest. He opened the door for me and I stepped out, smoothing my hands down over the clothes that Stephanie had given to me - my dad refusing to let me go out anywhere in what I'd been wearing the night before. I was now clothed in a pair of Goldsign black mid-rise skinny jeans, an Alexander McQueen skull printed white tank top and a Diane Von Furstenburg black and white thinly striped jacket with elbow length sleeves. Stephanie had forced a scarf around my neck, insisting it was cold in New York at this time of the year. The only thing I had on that was mine were my shoes - I was adamant I wasn't leaving the house without them on.

Although I now regretted that as the wind blew a chill around me, heading straight for my bare toes which were poking out the front of my shoes. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked towards the apartment block, opening the rickety outside door with ease. My dad followed me inside and I threw him an apologetic look over my shoulder.

I walked up the first set of stairs and along a dingy looking corridor, knocking on the paint-chipped door at the end. I could feel my dad's presence behind me, ready for anything that might happen. There was no answer so I tried the handle and it opened easily.

The door made a bone-chilling creaking noise when it opened, similar to those ones in the big budget horror films that you beg the character not to enter. I sighed and stepped inside. The ground was littered with bottles - some broken, some intact, plastic cups and cigarette stubs. I sighed and walked through, looking for Caspar.

I finally found him slumped on the sofa, sleeping off another high. There was a needle lying on the shitty wooden coffee table near him, half loaded with a hit. I sighed and rubbed my brow, not even wanting to look at my dad at the moment. For him to have walked in here and seen this, he must think I am some sort of drug addict who takes anything I can get my hands on, when in reality that is the furthest from the truth.

"I...I..." I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. At the moment I wanted so badly to smack Caspar across the face. The amount of times he'd gotten me in trouble was unreal. I'd stopped counting a long time ago. I stuck around in hopes that he would snap out of this downward spiral that he's in but every time I try to advise him he tells me to 'fuck off and mind my own god-damned business' and yet I am always the first one that he comes to after his high is over.

"Get your things" my dad's voice was low and a bit rough. I turned to look at him and nodded silently. I walked towards my room, opening the door and stepping inside. My dad followed me, standing by the doorway. Everything in the room was black and pink - a hot pink netting canopy was hanging above the bed, black curtains on the dirt coated windows. My stuff was everywhere, drawers hanging open with socks and bras hanging out, pens and paper littered the desk, tacky jewellery and studs for my ears, old perfume bottles stacked up against one another. A multitude of scarves hung from the back of the door, my covers were bright pink and black and were hanging off the bed, unmade, random pictures and cut outs from magazines littered the walls - things that had inspired me or just drew my eye to them.

I got down on my knees and pulled my tattered black suitcase from beneath the bed and started to dump clothes inside. My drawers were emptied one-by-one and I grabbed some of the images from the walls. The jewellery went next and then some of the perfume bottles which still had some fragrance in them, I grabbed the scarves from the back of the door, taking as much of my identity with me as I could. I picked up another large black bag and grabbed shoes from the closet with the broken sliding doors and dumped them inside.

The last thing I took was the perfect unmarked sketch-pad that was sitting on the desk and I tucked it under my arm. My dad was standing waiting for me outside. He took the suitcase from me and hooked the bag on his shoulder.

"Finished? he asked and I nodded. I walked back to the sitting room and took one last look at Caspar. He snorted in his drug-fueled sleep, his blond hair was greasy and messed up from sleeping, his skin was blotchy and his clothes were tatty and dirty. At that moment, I realised how ashamed I was to call him my friend.

I stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind me. My dad lead the way along the dank corridor and down the stairs, out onto the street. I looked back up at the apartment where I'd spent the majority of the last three years of my life. And with a sigh, I got into the car.

Buckling up, I turned to my dad.

"I'm not a drug addict" I told him "I've never taken them and I never will. You don't have to believe me but I just want you to know that".

He was silent as he started the car. He pulled away from the kerb and as we drove away from the apartment and I could hear the screeching of police sirens, little did I know, that Caspar wouldn't be taking drugs again for a long time.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ There we go, I hope you liked it. Heading back on tour in the next chapter. Randy will pop his head in briefly. Please review and let me know what you think! XxX


	4. The Pleasure Is All Mine

_**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Thank you especially to **KyraJane**, **violentkisses20**, **auntietwister08** and **hOtlilmofo **for your brilliant reviews. Many thanks to anyone else who read the chapter :D! I hope you like this one and please review XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Denise, Mimi and Caspar. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"Let's go!" my dad's voice was yelling up to me and then there were the footsteps mounting the stairs a few moments later, heavy footfalls that soon sounded outside of the bedroom door which I was currently occupying.

I swung the door open before he could knock, my lips pressed into a thin angry line, not at all amused by the way he was acting. He had been shouting and badgering at me for the last 25 minutes about leaving for the airport for our flight out to Florida - a flight which wasn't for the next 3 hours.

"I'm just coming," I grumbled, holding a set of straighteners in my hand, pulling them through the long side of my hair. Slamming the door in his face, I returned to my hair, gliding the hot ceramic plates across thin strands of blond hair. I put the gadget down to cool on a mat and flicked the switch at the mains to turn the power off.

Grabbing my charcoal grey Led Zepplin messenger bag and throwing it over my shoulder, I flung the door open and stepped out, freezing as I watched my dad pace the floor in the hall. He had his head down, his shoulders were tense and he looked rather agitated. I cleared my throat and he looked up, his eyes fixing on mine. He didn't look pleased.

"You really need to stop getting your knickers in such a twist - we are not going to be late," I strolled passed him and down the stairs "Well hurry up then!" I called from the bottom of the steps. I smiled as I heard him mumble something about not wearing knickers.

As we walked through the airport, my boots clipping softly off the shiny tiled floors of the terminal. Checking in, we both received our tickets.

"I can't believe I have to go with you?" I moaned softly "I don't see why you won't let me go home".

"This is home Carter and you better learn to realise that. There is no one for you in New York and after what I witnessed...seen how you were living - well there is not a chance in hell that you are going back there. And besides, I can keep an eye on you if you're on the road with me".

"I can behave you know," I snapped, holding his gaze.

"This coming from the one with black ink across her thigh...don't think I've not noticed," I glanced down at my leg, unwittingly dragging my teeth across my lower lip as I remembered that my tattoo was now on show "And the fact that you were living with a bunch of people who take drugs on a daily basis. No, I don't think so sweetheart. You're coming on the road with me where I can make sure you don't put a foot out of line," he glared at me and I felt myself backing down.

He turned to Stephanie who was at his side, giving me a sympathetic look. I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning away from them as I folded my arms across my chest loosely. Watching them sucking the faces off of one another was not something my stomach could handle at that minute.

"For the love of god, enough already!" I cried when they'd been at their goodbyes for about 5 minutes "I am here, you know," I whirled around to stare at them "And I have eyes. Which I _would_ like to be able to see out of in the future," my dad pressed one more kiss to Stephanie's lips and then picked up his bag and headed towards me, regarding me with a certain expresssion.

"Enough!" he pointed his finger at me "Watch your attitude, Carter, I won't tell you again" he turned me around and pushed me towards the waiting lounge. I bristled under the feel of his hand on my shoulder and pushed down the venemous reply that was ready and waiting on my tongue.

* * *

The flight was loud and bumpy, leaving me feeling irritable. I stepped off of the plane, my head thumping from the chaos that had taken place during those few hours from New York to Florida. The majority of the passengers had been holidaymakers and one little boy just wouldn't shut the fuck up. I don't usually have a problem with kids, in fact I sometimes find myself broody on a daily basis - which is ridiculous at 20 years old but whatever, this little boy was only about 3 years old and he just kept tearing up and down the aisles, screaming at the top of his lungs. At one point I thought I was going to have to pull a Schwarzenegger in Kindergarten Cop and threaten to snap him like a pencil if he didn't sit down and shut up.

And on top of that, I was plagued by thoughts about Caspar. Usually he would ring me and I haven't heard from him since I got back from New York. Of course the last time I seen him he was out-cold on the sofa, sleeping off a high, but he still would have contacted me. It worries me to think that something might have happened to him or worse...he might OD and I'm left without him. He might totally drive me crazy but he's my best friend and I always want what's best for him. To think that maybe he's...well...memories of Mimi flooded my brain as I think about Caspar and drugs.

Everything combined had given me the most throbbing headache I'd had in a long time. And the heat in Florida didn't really help either. Looking down at my clothes, I was glad I'd chosen something cool. I was dressed in a pair of tiny blue denim studded hotpant style shorts, a black and fuschia pink checked shirt - the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and the ends tied in a knot just above my navel and a pair of black shin high military boots with the laces tied loosely.

I'd already endured _another_ lecture about how I was dressed and it hadn't sat too well with me. I've been dressing myself since I was old enough to remember and I won't have anyone telling me how to dress or what to wear. At the end of the day, if I am being forced to stay somewhere I don't want to be with people I don't want to be with, then my clothing choice will be my own.

My dad and I agreed on a taxi to the hotel seeing as we weren't going to be in Florida for long. There was a _Monday Night RAW_ show tomorrow in Jacksonville and then we'd be moving onto somewhere else.

The Crowne Plaza Hotel on the Jacksonville-Riverfront in the historic San Marco district was extremely beautiful. With sparkling floors and desks carved out of the finest marble and mahogany wood furninshings - it looked like it had just stepped out of a magazine. The staff were well dressed; the majority of them women and brunettes, perfectly pressed pencil skirts, crisp white blouses and starched jackets to match their skirts adorned their bodies. Their hair was pulled neatly into buns at the napes of their necks and the majority of them wore small thin rimmed glasses.

They were more than friendly especially when they realised who my dad was. We checked in and I found out I was being forced to share a room with my dad. _It better be a bloody big room then_.

As we rode the elevator up to the 15th floor, I could feel my dad staring at me. I blinked and turned my head towards him.

"What?" I couldn't help the acidic tone in my voice.

He raised his eyebrows at me "Be careful Carter," he warned me about my attitude "What happened in New York?" he asked after a few moments silence. I felt my breath leave my body as I mulled the words over.

"Why do you want to know? It won't change anything," my voice was small and weak, something I abhorred.

"Because I'm your father, I want to know what happened to my little girl". I swallowed loudly.

"Do you really want to know?" I turned to him, staring up into his deep brown eyes with flecks of green. He nodded. I opened my mouth to speak to him but the elevator dinged suddenly, announcing that we'd arrived at the 15th floor. It caused me to break the gaze I had with my dad and pull away, retreating back inside my shell. I stepped out, walking ahead of my dad as he dragged the two small suitcases behind him. He caught up to me easily and slipped the card inside the holder, opening the door when the light flicked to green.

As I stepped into the room, the first thing I noticed was the large ceiling to floor windows in the open plan living and small kitchen area. The sky was burning red mixed with hues of orange and yellow and tiny flecks of blue weaving throughout it as the sun set over Jacksonville.

I walked around the room, taking in the sparse furnishings and basic entities that every decent hotel room had. My thoughts drifted to how lonely a life on the road must be and I found myself wondering how my dad lives like this. How can he do this knowing his family is waiting for him at home? His wife and kids are missing him? It must be a difficult way to live but I assume it's worth it. He's been doing this for longer than I've been alive so he must truly love it.

"Are you alright?" I heard him grunt behind me. I swivelled around, a glare forming across my face - my eyes hardening.

"How do you do this? How can you leave your family like this?" I felt fire flooding my veins as I raised my voice at him "Don't you care about how they feel when you're not there?"

"Of course I care. How can you ask such a stupid question Carter? I love Stephanie and I love my kids. And as much as you don't want to believe it, I love you and I loved your mother" I forced air into my lungs with his confession "But she took you away from me. She ran away and she got up to god only knows what in New York City. And now she's dead and I haven't seen you in over 5 years, you have no idea what that feels like inside".

"Bu...but...how...I just don't see what is so appealing about what you do?" I stammered, my face heating up.

"You wouldn't understand. Wrestling is in my blood, I would say it's everything to me but it's not - my family is. It gets under your skin and digs it's claws into you. You don't understand now but you'll see. I'm going to go down to the gym. Why don't you grab a shower and change and we'll get some dinner when I come back".

My head nodded involuntarily. I sighed as he left, carrying a large gym bag over his shoulder. The door slammed, making me jump. I turned to look out of the window, wrapping my arms around myself.

* * *

I could hear someone knocking on the door from the bedroom as I stepped out of the en-suite. I'd chosen the bedroom on the right of the hotel room. It was decorated in hues of deep red and wine with dark mahogany wood furnishings. It had an en-suite bathroom complete with rainforest shower and a deep marble bathtub which would seat two people comfortably. Everything in the bathroom was tiled and gleaming white - cleaned on a daily basis by the maid service on the premises.

I shimmied out of my towel, quickly dragging underwear out of my case and hoping that the person on the other side of the door didn't leave before I got there. Slipping on the La Perla scalloped metallic-gold lace and black mesh bra and matching panties, I fumbled with the clips as I rushed to get dressed.

The knocking got louder and then I heard someone calling my dad's name through the door. Without thinking, I ran from the room and threw the door open coming face-to-face with the most sexiest thing I had ever seen. He was tall; much more than me, standing at about 6ft 4" with a sheared head and beautifully tanned skin. He had on a clinging black t-shirt with a printed design on the front and a pair of dark blue jeans which hung low on his hips. My mouth watered as I stared at him, my fingers twitching with the thought of running them inside that shirt. His arms were huge and muscled - full sleeves of tattoos inked on them.

My eyes came to his face, deep sea-blue orbs staring back at me with a look of confusion. I watched as the tip of his pink tongue traced his lower lip, his eyes scanning over me.

"Do you want something? Or are you just going to stare at my tits all day?" I asked, my attitude returning once I'd gotten over how insanely fuckable this strange man was. I placed a hand on my bare hip, curling it around the flesh covered bone. He looked behind him and then back at me as if he wasn't too sure that what he was seeing was real.

"Do I have the right room?" his deep tones washed over me. _God even his voice is sexy. It's like chocolate wrapped in velvet_.

"What room are you looking for?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I watched him, not at all embarassed that I was standing in my underwear and he stared back at me, not intimidated in the slightest. I felt my cheeks flush a little but I held his gaze. His eyes were dark and intense, a plethora of emotions swirling behind them. I found myself wondering what was going through his head but I got the idea that even my powers of persuasion wouldn't crack him.

"Is Paul here?" his lips turned up at the corners as if he knew what I was thinking "I heard he was arriving today. He told me this was his room".

"It is his room," I confirmed "He's not here," his eyes widened at my statement. I knew the next question coming off his lips before he asked it.

"And you are?" he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his eyes scanning my near-naked body again.

"Pissed off, bored and really sexually frustrated" I stepped back inside the room, moving to close the door "He's in the gym" I slammed it in his face before I could gouge his reaction.

I got dressed - picking out a pair of skin-tight ice-wash drainpipe skinny jeans that I practically had to pour myself into and a white Led Zeppelin Swan Song 1977 t-shirt. I slipped my feet into a pair of turquoise and red shoes with 4 1/2 inch heels - adorned with roses and skulls.

My new Blackberry - courtesy of my dad who wants to know where I am every second of every fucking minute buzzed on the bed.

_**'Meet me in the bar downstairs. We're going for dinner! X'**_

_What is the need for the kiss? He surely doesn't think that we're going to start having this really awesome father-daughter-reunited-after-5-years-relationship surely?_

Slipping the phone into my pocket, I grabbed my hotel key and left, grabbing the elevator and taking it down to the bar. On the way to the bar, I stopped by the large mirrored wall and ran my fingers through my short hair. I'd dried it but left it un-straightened - choosing instead to spritz it with hairspray and give it some body. The longer half curled around my chin obediently for once in it's short life and the top was sitting high and bouncy. I rubbed my lips together and entered the bar, looking around for my dad.

It was just beginning to get late so the bar was filling up with guests of the hotel. The majority of them were uber-rich and fabulous society people who were in town for their yearly social gatherings. The women were dressed in their best designer dresses; although I must admit that some of them looked like really cheap and nasty knockoffs, dripping with diamonds and freshwater pearls. And the men had on their finest shirts and dinner suits, easily keeping their wives happy while letting their eyes rove over the hot, young girls that were staying in the hotel. There were 'normal' people in the bar. Rich but not eager to flaunt their money. Parents whose children were enjoying everything the hotel had to offer while they drank champagne and dined in one of the finest restaurants in Florida. And us of course.

And by us, I mean the athletes. And their families. I spotted my dad right away, sitting by the bar nursing a bottle of water. He was talking to two or three guys and I watched as they laughed at something he said. As I watched him, I noticed how care-free he was. But deep down he was nursing heartache. Pain. Pain the my mother had caused by taking me away from him. But I was also nursing pain. And I just couldn't push that aside.

I strode towards him, walking careful on the polished floors in my high heels. Stepping up beside him, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You rang?" I quipped, my lip turning up at the corners. He turned and smiled at me. He pulled out a stool at the bar for me and I sat down.

"Carter, this is Mike," I shook his hand and smiled at him. He was tall - although not as tall as the man who was at the door looking for my dad earlier and he had a mop of sandy brown hair which was spiked up into a small mohawk, blue eyes that sparkled with humour and a lean and muscled physique "This is John," _Ah the infamous John Cena. The one who everyone talks about_. He was taller than Mike and had short sandy hair, blue eyes and cheeky grin with two adorable dimples in his cheeks. He was bigger than Mike but he smiled warmly at me and I knew then he was really friendly. I shook his hand as well "And this is Randy," I turned to the third person in the group and I felt my breath leave my body. _Well hello, Mr Insanely Fuckable_ "Guys this is my daughter," my dad told them.

My eyes sparkled and I placed my hand in his to shake it. His fingers were warm and rough and gripped mine with a sense of dominance. He grinned down at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he murmured.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine...Randy," his name rolled silkily off of my tongue.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Hey! Hope you enjoyed it. A little bit of playful Carter coming out here. Please review XxX


	5. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for the ah-ma-zing reviews on the last chapter. I'd like to thank **Christina89**, **littlemisssunshinexx**, **KyraJane**, **wwelover1995**, **DiivaLover** and last but certainly not least **hOtlilmofo**. You all made me smile and just to let you know I'm having sooo much fun writing this and from the reviews it sounds as if you're all having fun reading. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Caspar and Denise. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is a for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Randy stayed with us for dinner and I sat surreptitiously staring at him from across the table. He really was something else. His skin was smooth, taut and tanned, most likely with fake bake but he suited it. His blue eyes conveyed a multitude of emotions and yet there was a steely coldness to them at the same time. His pink tongue darted out to trace his lips, intricate beads of sweat perspiring along his upper lip under the warm lights of the restaurant.

I watched as he laughed, a seemingly genuine heartly laugh from his belly, his eyes crinkling slighty as he and my dad spoke about what I assumed was work seeing as I wasn't listening.

Tucking a closed fist under my chin, I propped my head up and looked down at my half-eaten food. With Randy around, I felt like I had suddenly lost my appetite...for food anyway. With my free hand, I traced the rim of my water filled wine glass, listening to it sing softly.

_I wonder what he's packing? I mean, he does seem like a pretty big guy, I can see that just with one look. He's what, like 6ft 4" tall and he's built like a tank - compared to me anyway. I've always wondered if that saying about men with big feet really applies_.

Glancing down at the floor, I realised his feet were hidden by the white linen cloth that covered the table and I cursed under my breath.

_Well there goes that thought, for the time being anyway. But really, I think he's probably got quite an impressive package between his legs. If his audacious looking smirk is anything to show by it that is. I'd imagine it would be quite long and probably thick but that's just an estimate. He'd probably tear me in two with it anyway, riding him would more than likely make me feel like a fucking born again virgin. He might even kill me with it. Oh but what a way to...oh shit, they're staring at me._

Actually, quite a few people are staring at me, I notice, looking around at a few tables nearby. The women are drawing glares in my direction. I look back to Randy and my dad for guidance. Randy's eyes flick to the glass and I drop my eyes, following his gaze.

Taking my finger off of the rim of the glass, I realize that it must have gotten pretty loud when I was deep in thought about Randy's 'package'.

"Sorry," I clear my throat awkwardly, pulling my hands into my lap and rubbing my sweaty palms against the soft denim of my jeans "I didn't realise it would get so loud," I watched as the corners of Randy's lips turned up slightly as he held my eyes. I looked to my dad and he shrugged.

"It's okay," he spoke gruffly "There's not a problem Carter," my dad told me, a small grin on his lips "Everybody here's got a stick up their ass," he flashed his teeth, smiling wider and I felt my own smile grow on my face.

* * *

My dad and I bid Randy goodnight after dinner. He said he was going to work out in the gym and then probably crash. I watched him leave, staring at his back as he disappeared through the lobby of the hotel, my eyes falling to the curve of his ass, held firm through his jeans. I let out a wistful sigh and then followed my dad up to the room.

Once inside, he told me he was going to his bedroom and then he'd crash after the day of travelling. I told him, I'd do the same and see him in the morning.

Once he disappeared, I went into my room and closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief. Reaching for my suitcase, I unzipped it and carded through my clothes, pulling out another outfit. Laying it out on the bed, I took a glance and smirked. _Perfect!_

Slipping into a black and white double layered mini-skirt with black ribbon straps, white lace and black netting hem, a black and white 'monarchy crown' patterned corset style top - the hem brushing just above my navel with laces at the back and double pannelled hooks and laces on the front with small thin straps holding up the top. With a pair of white over-the-knee gothic lolita style socks adorned with white lace around the top and a cutaway section on the inside of each sock - laced together with white silk ties and a pair of black leather lace-up military boots with the laces tied loosely and the sides open around my calves, I was almost ready to go.

I spritzed some hairspray in my hair and shook it out, brushing it back to give it some life and lined my eyes thickly with black liner before smearing some deep red/purple coloured gloss onto my lips.

Grabbing my room key and a fistful of notes, I stuffed them inside my bra and pushed my top up, forcing the tops of my breasts to peek out from my top.

Opening the door, I tiptoed across the room and made my way to the front door. Listening for my dad, just in case he heard me, and I opened the room door with a little judder, stepping out and closing it tightly behind me.

Quickly darting down the hall, I took the emergency exit stairs just in case someone my dad knew was in the elevator.

Walking briskly out of the hotel, to my delight no-one noticed me in the lobby and as I darted across the parking lot to the exit of the hotel premises, I missed the blazing blue eyes that followed my every move.

* * *

The streets in the San Marco area were eerily quiet at this time of night, and I noticed that not many people were about. I looked around me and folded my arms around my frame as I strutted down the street, heading away from the uptown area and down towards the lesser known streets, alleys and grunge clubs of the city. I needed to get my head out of the clouds for a while and dance, something I've not done since the night I was arrested. Caspar floated into my mind again, making me chew on my lower lip as I prayed he was safe.

The flick of a lighter behind me caught my attention but when I turned there was no one there. Feeling an adrenaline spike in my body, the blood rushed to my head and I picked up the pace of my steps. Taking deep, gasping breaths of the warm night air, my skin prickled with a sense that someone was watching me. Goosebumps rolled over my flesh and my hair stood on end.

I turned the corner and then everything was a blur as someone grabbed me gently from behind and pushed me into an alleyway. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth and I could feel the warm flesh smearing my lip-gloss. My lungs panted for air and my heart was racing furiously in my chest. A large, heavy body pressed against my own and I heard the faint whisper of 'Sshhh' in my ear. I heard two other voices and I glanced out of the alleyway to see two young looking guys pass by, wobbling drunkenly, carrying a half empty bottle of vodka as they stumbled down the street.

The alley was dark and dank - and it smelled of something that although I couldn't place, was horrible. A whiff of aftershave caught my attention and I took a deep breath in through my nose. Glacing down at the hand that was still covering my mouth, my eyes glinted in recognition.

_Tattoos_. I followed them up the person's arm towards their face. _Blue Eyes_. They glinted in the dark, looking away from me towards the street but I could still see them. _Randy_. My body sagged with relief and I felt a change in him. He looked down at me and moved his hand, staring down at me - his look a mixture of apprehension, regret and anger.

"What the hell are you doing walking the streets like this?" he hissed "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" his eyes darkened considerably and I felt a small smirk coming to my lips.

"Oh, I didn't know you cared Randy," I rubbed my lips, smoothing out the remainder of my lipgloss "I don't think there's anything wrong with my outfit," I looked down at it and tugged them hem of my skirt outwards in both of my hands "And besides, while we're demanding answers, what the _hell_ were you thinking following me, pulling me into an alleyway **and** covering my mouth with your hand? Huh?" I glared up at him as evily as I could manage but I had a feeling it wouldn't intimidate him at all.

"I was...I was...," he seemed to be trying to wrack his brain for a fitting answer "I was trying to look out for you," he snapped at last "You're asking for it with that outfit on. You look..."

"I look like a whore?" he seemed to blanch at my use of the word "You can say it Randy," I smiled a little in the dark, pressing my back against the cold brick of the building that Randy had me caged in against. He was still in my personal space and I could feel his thick thighs pressing against me through his jeans. His hands were against the wall behind my head as he loomed over me like a predator who had trapped it's prey.

"You look hot," he finally husked. I felt my belly flip-flop and heat pool in my gut as he stared down at me, his blue eyes flaming. He dropped one hand away from the wall and I felt the tips of his fingers brush my bare thigh, stroking the ribbons of the skirt. My breath hitched and I tried in vain to push myself further back but the wall wasn't keen on moving "What would daddy say if he saw you like this?" his voice was low and dangerous.

"He'd kill me but do I look like I care?" I heard someone say and then I realized it was me. The sound of my voice was foreign to my ears. It didn't sound like my voice and yet, I knew I had spoken the words. It was low and dark and if I'm not mistaken, husky as well.

Randy's eyes widened and he drew back a little, his thighs lifting away from mine. His hand remained, however, still softly brushing the skin of my thigh, sending tingles down my spine.

"But I care. He'd kill me too and I _really_ don't want to end up dead right now. I've got too much to live for," his lips turned up at one side "And so have you," he lifted his hand away from my thigh and raised it to my face, pushing one of my side-bangs behind my ear, cupping the side of face gently "I'm sure your mom wants you back in one piece".

And suddenly it was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over me. I froze and my whole body stiffened. Randy sensed the change in my posture and he backed off but kept his wary eyes on me.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, rubbing his hand over his face. He pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his jeans and took one out, lifting it to his lips to light it. I watched him take a drag and blow smoke circles into the air.

"Can I have one?" I asked and he rubbed his lips together before passing me the lit cigarette. Taking a drag, I felt a rush go through my head and as I blew the smoke out, all bad thoughts left with it. Taking another drag, I handed it back to Randy, who pulled on the end, smirking.

"Tastes like cherries," he muttered "Tastes like you," obviously he'd smelled my cherry lipgloss which was now on his cigarette. A rush of desire ran through my body and I squeezed my thighs together.

"My mom is dead," it rushed out of my mouth before I could stop it "She died of cancer 3 years ago," I looked away from him and out onto the street which he'd dragged me off of.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," he breathed and I shrugged "You miss her?"

I snorted "No," I snapped at him "I hated her. I still do. She was a fucking waste of space," I turned and held my hand out to him. He passed the cigarette towards me and I took another drag, blowing out the smoke and holding the small cancer stick in my hand "She didn't do anything for me in my whole life. Why the hell should I miss her?"

"Because she was your mom," Randy's voice was a lot fainter than I expected it to be. I drew my eyes to his, glaring at him as best as I could but inside my body was aching. _Why the hell should I care about her? She was nothing to me. And she still is nothing. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about_.

"And?" I pushed myself off of the wall and walked towards street. I could feel Randy behind me, following me "What the hell does that mean?" I turned to look at him "Am I supposed to care because she was in a fuck load of pain when she died? Welcome to my world! Does it make up for a lifetime of making her only child's life utter hell? Nah, I don't think so, Randy. You've got no idea what it's like to be me so don't patronize me with your 'she was your mom' bullshit. That's all it is, bullshit" stalking away from him, I weaved my way down the path back towards the hotel. It would be pointless going out now, considering Mr High And Fucking Mighty had followed me, I wouldn't exactly get very far.

"I'm sorry," I stopped in my tracks and listened to his footsteps coming closer "I didn't mean to make it sound like I knew better than you. I just think it's pointless to hate your parents, Carter, I've been there and done it. It won't get you anywhere," I stiffened at the feel of his fingertips brushing my bare shoulders as he stood behind me. His warm breaths puffed out and ghosted across my skin, making it prickle with pleasure.

"I hate my mom, Randy, not my dad. He hasn't done anything wrong but I can't stop myself from lashing out at him. All the anger that bubbles inside of me, it just ends up getting directed at him. Do you know what it's like to feel second best? My dad has 3 beautiful daughters with Stephanie and I feel like the little kid kicked to the kerb. Why does he need me anymore? He's got the perfect family holed up in Greenwich. He's got no use for me, he just wants to keep an eye on me until I'm 21," I had by now turned around and was looking up towards Randy.

"He loves you Carter, even I can see that. Why don't you believe it?" his gentle words nudged at me but I didn't want to give in "A father will always love his firstborn".

"See that's the thing, I want him to love me because of who I am, not because of consequence. Can't you see, he only loves me because he has to?" a pain filled sigh escaped my lips "I think I should go back to the hotel before he notices that I'm not there".

"I'll take you back," my skin tingled as Randy reached down and took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine before walking with me slowly back to the hotel. As we approached the large building which sat close to the waterfront, I gave a sigh, but Randy didn't seem to notice as he lead me across the parking lot. It was deserted outside of the hotel, not even the valet was around.

* * *

We entered the hotel still hand-in-hand and I brushed my arm against Randy's as he headed for the bank of shining gold elevators at the back of of the lobby. He looked down at me and lifted his lips into a smirk. My body tightened inside and when the elevator arrived we stepped inside. It was warm and stuffy in the enclosed space and Randy stabbed at the button for my floor, stepping back beside me as the doors closed. His thumb stroked the back of my hand, soothing me as I forced my body to breathe naturally.

I could feel an electric charge in the air and as I flicked my eyes up to watch Randy, he was already staring at me, his eyes mimicking mine and I knew he felt the pull too.

His large palm cupped my face and he used his hand which was laced with mine to tug me into his embrace, forcing me against his heavy hard body. As his lips covered mine in a hot, fierce kiss, I felt all the breath leave my body. Gripping onto his forearms to steady myself, I felt my head become light and dizzy. My legs wobbled beneath me and Randy swung his arm around my waist to hold me up. His tongue pressed through my lips without warning and I gasped, easily granting him entrance. His tongue tasted sweet and minty with a hint of the cigarettes he'd been smoking but his kiss was hungry, passionate and concupiscent. I felt tingles from his lips all over my body as he bent me against him, flicking his tongue against mine lazily and savouring my flavour.

We broke apart abruptly when the elevator ground to a halt, announcing suddenly that we'd arrived at my floor. I lifted my fingers from his arms, watching the indented marks disappear. He let me go and I stepped back from him, walking out of the elevator.

"Goodnight Randy!" I whispered, my lips bruised and tingling from his assault.

"Goodnight Carter," I heard Randy say back "Sweet dreams," he added as the doors screeched closed, clanging lowly in the empty corridor.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ I wanted to fire up the drama in this story pretty quickly. Randy and Carter aren't going to be like anything else I've written, well fingers crossed anyway. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! XxX


	6. Aren't You A Charmer?

_**A/N:**_ Hey, I am so glad you've all been reading and enjoying. Keep up the reviews and I promise to reward you with lots of drama lol :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Denise and Caspar. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

The following morning, I found myself standing outside the hotel, a cigarette dangling from my lips as I waited for my Dad. Taking a drag on it, I closed my eyes and inhaled as I turned my head up to the late morning sun.

Randy's kiss came back to my head and I felt my body throb in remembrance. _He certainly can kiss. I mean wow, I felt it...everywhere_. His lips had covered mine with such a powerful force that he'd had to hold me up in case I melted onto the elevator floor.

"You do know that is bad for you?" I opened my eyes to see Mike standing there. I shrugged and took another puff.

"It is what it is," I muttered lowly, trying to tear my head away from thoughts about Randy "How are you?" I asked. He was a really nice and friendly guy and I could certainly see us being friends in the near future. Not to mention he was insanely hot but I have to admit that he didn't even have a scratch on Randy.

"I'm good. How are you? Late night?" he asked when I covered my mouth to yawn.

"No," I replied running my fingers through my hair "Well later than expected. Better than expected," I thought back to the talk with Randy and how he had walked me back to the hotel and held my hand.

"Don't keep it a secret. Share with the class," he gave a cute little smirk and I felt my own widen into a smile. I took another drag of my cigarette and then stubbed it out against the wall, throwing it to the ground and stamping on it with my shoe just to make sure it was out.

"There's nothing to share Mike. I had a good night. And it's for me to know and you to...wish you knew," I laughed at the small pout on his face "C'mon, you can come to lunch with us," I linked my arm with his just as my dad appeared "That is if you're not busy?" he shook his head at me.

"Who's not busy?" my dad asked and I gave him a broad smile.

"Mike! He's coming to lunch with us."

"Okay. Hop in then," he said as the valet brought his car around. I ran my fingers through my short hair and shook it out before getting into the backseat of the car, allowing Mike to ride shotgun.

The ride was quiet, well for me anyway as I sat in the back and thought about Randy. I haven't seen him this morning, he seems to be keeping a low profile. I hope he's not regretting what happened last night. That just doesn't bode too well.

"Did you say something about Randy?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his name being mentioned. My dad regarded me through the rear-view mirror and nodded.

"Yeah, Mike and I were talking about his match tonight. Is something wrong with you Carter? Only you've been awfully quiet and that's not like you."

"You've no idea what I'm like," I snapped and sat back in my seat, turning to look out of the window, not missing the look that passed between Mike and my dad.

* * *

Lunch was a pretty tense affair as I sat at the table picking at my food in silence. Mike and my dad both tried to talk to me but I fobbed them off and just told them I didn't feel like talking.

My dad paid the check and we got up to leave. I headed for the door with my head down, lost in my thoughts.

"Isn't that Randy over there?" I lifted my head as if I'd been shocked and swivelled around to look at where Mike was pointing. And sure enough, sitting on the other side of the large restaurant was Randy Orton. And he wasn't alone, I noticed as I watched him laugh with a young woman. She was a little older than me, had long gorgeous brown locks with very subtle blond highlights through them, a small elfin face and a sweet girly laugh. I swallowed, a lump appearing in my throat.

"Who...who's he with?" I forced the words out, feeling my mouth go as dry as the desert.

"Oh that's Samantha," Mike told me as if I knew who she was "His ex-girlfriend...well fiancée," he clarified, looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"He was engaged?" I spluttered. _Why the hell didn't he tell me. Here I am thinking he was angry at himself over the kiss and now all along he's been holed up with his ex._ Anger bubbled up inside me and I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Yeah, it didn't end well. They only broke up about 6 months ago. It's a shame really," my dad said. _Oh you think?_

"What is she doing here?" I couldn't help the spite that was in my voice. Can you blame me? He didn't tell me any of this. He fed me exactly what I wanted to hear so he could get a bit of fucking action out of me. _He could have took it further but he didn't. Maybe he's not so bad afterall_.

"Probably talking to him about Alanna. I don't think they've reached an agreement yet. C'mon let's get out here before they see us," my dad held the door open and when I wouldn't tear my eyes off of Randy, he pushed me out of the door.

"Owww...what the hell?" I glared at him "What was that for?"

"You were staring!" he snapped.

"Sorry," I mumbled "Who's Alanna? And what agreement are you talking about?" I looked between my dad and Mike. Both rubbed the backs of their necks nervously.

"It's not really for us to tell sweetheart," my dad put his hand on my shoulder to try and reassure me but I pulled away, insisting that he tell me "Alanna is..." he let out a breath "She's Randy's daughter. She's only 2. But Sam and Randy haven't decided on a custody agreement yet."

I felt as if the world had stopped around me. I could hear my deep inhalations of air - in and out, in and out but everything else had stopped moving. My dad was staring at me with a timid look on his face, Mike was nervous looking. Cars had stopped moving, people stopped laughing and joking, stopped walking with their loved ones.

_Ex-fiancee, Alanna, dad, custody battle_.

And then everything was back. Everyone was moving again and people were rushing around us, cars screeched to a halt at traffic lights, I could feel the heat beaming down on my skin from the sun, babies cried, people laughed and my dad started talking to me.

"I didn't know," I managed to tell him "No one told me."

"I shouldn't have told you. I'm sure you would have found out in due time but really it's Randy's personal life to do with what he wills. C'mon, we'll go back to the hotel and you can get a couple of hours sleep and shower before we go to the arena," I nodded and followed him to the car.

* * *

The arena was getting quite busy as we arrived that night. People were skidding about, gibbering on headsets and calling names and other random things down the hallways. Someone pushed a trolley full of camera equipment passed me and I jumped as they nearly caught my heels but scowled when they didn't bother to stop and say sorry. My dad strode ahead of me and I scurried to catch up with him, dodging people left, right and centre.

With a sigh, we reached the male locker room. Even though my dad was married to Stephanie and had a much higher position within the company than the other wrestlers, he still insisted upon changing in one of the main locker rooms with his friends.

"Woman on the floor!" he yelled as he threw the door open and I heard a couple of the guys inside yelp and scurry for cover. I laughed and looked up to meet my dad's eyes which were shining with mirth and that only made me laugh a lot harder. He walked in with a quite swagger and I shook my head with a giggle as I followed him.

Inside, my dad sat with John Cena, John Hennigan, Ted Dibiase, Phil Brooks and Stu Bennett - I was introduced to all of them and they all seemed equally shocked but friendly. I found my eyes falling on Stu, taking in his cute smile, dark brown hair and bright jade eyes and his sex-on-legs English accent that made my toes curl at the sound of it.

"Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged in," I smiled at the sound of the voice behind me.

I turned around to be faced with a very familiar looking native of San Antonio. He was dressed in his traditional attire of worn looking jeans, a nice shirt - black this time and his black cowboy hat "Aren't you a charmer?" I smirked at him.

"Well, I try," he placed his hand over his heart "I heard there was a lil hottie in town who was teasing all these poor guys! I thought I'd come and check out what the hell was goin' on," I giggled at him before jumping into his arms, my hands secured around his neck.

"It's good to see you Shawn," I tucked my face into his neck as he spun me around much to the amusement of the other guys who were in the locker room. He laughed in my ear and then dropped me down, leaving me feeling dizzy.

"You make me feel old kid, look how big you've gotten since I last seen you," he threw his arm around me.

"Yeah I know," I reached up and grabbed the hat off of his head and slid it onto my own "Mine," he grinned at me when he remembered that I had done that everytime I seen him as a little girl. He shook his head at me and I unwound his arm from around me and wandered over to sit down near my dad.

"So what've you been getting up to? I'm sorry to hear about Denise," he came over and sat next to me. I shrugged.

"Don't tell me you've been brought in to 'talk some sense into me'?" I tilted my head accusingly at him before turning to my dad "What you think that because I won't talk to you that I'll talk to Shawn? Stop trying to dupe me into opening up!"

"I'm not, Carter. I thought you might like to see a friendly face. Simple."

"Then what's with the Spanish inquisition?" I turned to Shawn. His eyes were low and soft.

"I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable, Carter, I just want to know how you've been? How New York was?"

"I'm sure he's told you everything. I expect you already know that I've been living in a dump, with lots of people who are drug addicts and you probably think the same as him, that I am a drug addict. You probably know that my mom was a fucking bitch who deserved to die from cancer and that I hate her with every bone in my body. I've got 3 tattoos, I dress inappropriately and I smoke. Would you like to know what I had for breakfast as well?" I asked sarcastically.

"Enough of the attitude!" Shawn snapped, looking nervously around at the guys who were sitting in the locker room and were now staring at me with shocked expressions, some of their jaws hanging open.

"Are you enjoying the show?" I snapped at one particular guy who was staring right at me. He looked away, shutting his mouth in an apologetic manner and I gave a small sigh, scratched my head and stood up "I'm going to get a drink. I'll be at the gorilla if you need me," I nodded to my dad and then walked to the door, ignoring Shawn and what sounded like Stu's attempts to get me to come back.

On my way out, I barged past Mike as he was coming in with Kevin and almost winded him with the shock attack.

"Sorry," I mumbled, storming down the hall, a black cloud hanging over my head.

* * *

"Just the person I wanted to see," I looked up to see Randy standing over me with a gorgeous-take-your-panties-off-now smile on his face "I wanted to talk to..." my hand reached out and in sheer anger it connected with his cheek, a sickening smacking sound echoing through the corridor.

"What the fuck was that for?" he hissed me "You stupid..." I cut him off.

"I know, Randy," I cried "I know everything. I know about your ex-fiancée, I know about your kid, I know about your custody battle. Why the fucking hell didn't you just tell me?" the anger I'd carried the whole day plus the extra that Shawn and my dad just added was making me explode, everything getting poured on top of Randy.

He seemed to falter, holding his jaw with his hand "I...it's complicated. Carter, you have to understand".

"No! I don't. You could have told me. After everything that I confided in you with and now to hear that you've been keeping all this shit from me. What did you think was going to happen? Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?"

"No I guess I don't," he was seething, I could tell by the look on his face "I hardly even know you. I met you just over 24 hours ago and you honestly expect me to confide in you, confide my whole life in you. You've got no idea what the world is like!" he snapped.

I lifted my hand to hit him again, so angry at him but he was ready and he caught my hand this time, curling his fingers tightly around my wrist.

"Owww, let me go, you big fucking oaf!" I tried to push him off but he just held tighter.

"Don't think so sweetheart," he smirked down at me and it was as if I was staring at the viper before he softened again "Don't you understand Carter, you're far too young to be dealing with my problems," he let me go and I stumbled back slightly.

"You were saying that when you were sticking your fucking tongue down my throat last night were you?" I questioned him rhetorically "I've not got time for your games, Randy. I've already been hurt too much to let you do it all over again. So stick with your ex and good luck with your agreement. I'm rooting for you," I punched my fist in the air sarcastically. I pushed passed him and walked briskly down the corridor.

_I **really **am rooting for you!_

Turning the corner, I pressed myself back against the wall. Taking a shuddering breath, I sunk down towards the ground, crouching and wrapped my arms around my kness as large, heavy sobs wracked my body, thick, fat tears trickling down my cheeks.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ A good bit of drama in there. Hope you liked it XxX


	7. Bad To The Bone

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone. Again, amazing reviews. Thank you all so much. _RAW_ was epic. I can't believe The Rock is back in _WWE_ :D Enjoy this chapter! XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

Hearing footsteps I froze and sucked in a breath. I couldn't stop the tears that were already running down my cheeks and my eyes kept forcing more out. Swallowing, I tried to stop my body convulsing with sobs.

And then Mike rounded the corner and I let out the breath I was holding, a strangled sob ridding itself from my throat. He looked down at me, his eyes soft and sympathetic.

"It's you," I murmured through my tears, burying my face in my knees which I had pulled up to my chest. He was at my side in a few seconds, stroking my forearms with a light caress. I looked up at him, tear tracks staining my face as I sniffed.

"What happened?" he asked as he flopped down next to me. He was now dressed in his ring-gear I noticed with the leather coat over it and his belt now lay at my feet. I looked down at the mixture of leather, gold, platinum and gems, wondering for some reason how heavy it was.

"Oh Mike!" I turned my eyes to him, fresh tears pouring down my face, my lower lip trembling "I hate this. I hate it!" he moved till his back was against the wall and shifted me, lifting me with extreme ease and perching me on his lap, he put his arms around me and rocked me gently, soothing me as I cried. I buried my face into his neck and sobbed, sobbed for the hurt and pain I was feeling and the ridiculous show of emotion as well.

* * *

_**SMACKDOWN! TAPING**_

Even though my dad wasn't officially back on the roster yet, he still travelled with the show and took a large part in everything that went on backstage. Which meant that I had to travel everywhere with him as well and spend my time hanging out in the arenas most nights of the week.

"You have to tell him," Mike hissed at me furiously. I was sitting on the bench in one of the locker rooms. It was empty save for Mike, Kevin and I. My dad had wondered off to deal with some business and I had told him I would stay here. Looking up from the immaculate sketch book that was in my lap, I twiddled my drawing pencil in my hand and raised my eyebrows at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mike," I let out a sigh and returned to drawing, sketching lines across the perfect white paper, my brow furrowing in consternation as I drew. This was my passion, something that nobody knew about me. Drawing was my outlet, my saviour - something that I dedicated the majority of my spare time to. I felt comfortable drawing in front of Mike and Kevin, I knew neither of them would tell anyone.

"Are you even listening to me?" he gritted his teeth at me and I felt a small smirk come to my face.

"I'm sketching you, of course I'm not listening," I glanced up to see his reaction. He had went quiet and his head was reared back slightly in shock, two little pink spots on his cheeks. He smoothed his hand down over his suit jacket and held his belt tighter "Yeah preen your feathers," I laughed at him "If you keep on frowning, it won't look good," I turned my eyes on Kevin "Tell him to leave me alone," he smirked at me.

"Hey, this isn't any of my business," he held his hands up in surrender. I tutted at him and looked back at Mike who was still looking down at me. I flipped the book shut and placed it down on the bench along with the pencil and stood up.

"I can't," I forced the words from my mouth "It's my burden to bear," I added. He shook his head at me.

"No, it's not. It's killing you, angel, can't you see that?" I blushed at the nickname "You need to tell him what happened," I shook my head at him.

"You just don't understand what it's like to feel the way I do. I told you because I know that you won't tell anyone. I may not know you that well but I trust you which is saying something. You've clearly made a profound effect on me for me to trust you because I don't trust anyone. Anyone at all, Mike. I've struggled with this for a few years, it's what's made me the way I am. I can't tell him. I won't tell him".

"Tell who what?" I looked up to see my dad at the door. He had a bunch of papers in his hand and was looking between the three of us. I smacked Mike on the back to encourage him to come up with something. He glared at me and turned back to my dad "Carter? Tell who what?" my dad asked again. His voice was more intentional this time so I knew he wouldn't ask again.

"Ummmm...I promised Mike I wouldn't tell you," I turned to Mike "I'm sorry about this but I just have to tell him. Mike said he can whoop your ass," I watched my dad's eyes cloud over with a little bit of anger and humour "At poker," I finished with a smile on my face. I heard Mike breathe a sigh of relief and I glanced at Kevin and winked at him. He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his chuckle.

My dad laughed and I felt some tension leave my own body as well "Maybe Mike should put his money where his mouth is?" my dad flashed his teeth at the both of us and I shrugged.

"I'm going to go and get a drink. Anyone want something? Mike?" I turned to him. He was glaring at me, his lips pulled into a tight frowning expression. He shook his head at me but his eyes conveyed exactly what I thought they would. _'I'm going to fucking kill you.'_

I grabbed my sketch book and threw it into my bag, picking it up and throwing it over my shoulder. I passed my dad on the way out and smiled at him "You boys have fun now," I waggled my fingers at them and ducked out of the door before anyone; namely Mike, could throw something at me.

A small giggle and a shake of my head had me walking down the corridor in the direction of the canteen. I passed a few other the superstars on the way, smiling and waving at them.

"Hey Carter!" I looked up and spotted Eve and Maryse standing near a lot of crates that held sound and camera equipment. I waved at them and they beckoned me over "So how are you finding the travelling?" Maryse asked in her slightly French accent. I smiled and shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm still learning to fit in. But the majority of the people have been really nice, then again that's probably because of who my dad is," I chuckled and so did they, agreeing with me.

I met Maryse and Eve this morning at the hotel. I didn't really get much time to talk to them - it was a flying stop as they left the gym and I went in. They introduced themselves and then had to run off.

"I love this outfit," Eve smiled at me and reached out to run a hand down over the waist of my top. I looked down at my outfit and grinned.

"Thanks. Are you getting ready for a match?" they both nodded "I'll leave you to it. I'm off to the canteen."

"If you ever want to hang out just let us know. You know where to find us," Maryse smiled at me and then both of them hugged me goodbye. I headed off in the direction of the canteen again.

* * *

Looking down at my clothes, I smiled again. It really was a nice outfit. I'd paired up some dark blue skinny jeans that were slashed and had bleached stains on them with a dark blue fully boned corset with white laces. It was beginning to dig in a little but it gave me killer curves which is what I loved about it with an inky black leather jacket over it. I had shoved on a pair of black and white checked converse shoes as well.

I heard someone walk up behind me and then I was being pulled into a room. I was going to scream but I whipped around to see Randy. He shut the door behind us and leaned back against it.

"You really like following me huh?" I quipped and placed my bag down. I looked around and noticed I was in his private dressing room. I felt a little blush come to my face at the thought that he got changed in here but then I remembered how pissed off I was at him. The room was pretty simple and bare with whitewashed walls, a few little wooden cubby holes for his possessions and a large black material sofa. I gulped and turned back to face him "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you to tell me what the hell that was all about yesterday," I watched his jaw twitching and I felt a satisfied smirk coming to my face with the realisation that the slap had hurt "You proud of yourself?" he folded his arms across his chest. He was in his ring gear - black and orange trunks, wrestling boots and his 'Root of Evil' shirt stretched over his chest. He had black wrist tape on and he was glaring at me with a renewed effort. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Do I look proud of myself? You actually think that I want to come off as a fucking neurotic bitch? You said it yourself, you hardly even know me so why on earth would you want to confide your whole life in me? Maybe I'm just a little pissed off that I told you a whole lot of shit about me and you just swept it under the rug. You don't care, why the hell would you? You've got no reason to give a second fucking thought about me, Randy, so please don't pretend that you have any interest in me. The only reason you pulled me in here is because your jaw hurts. Welcome to the fucking club, I hurt too. I hurt all the fucking ti..." I was cut off my Randy's lips covering my own in a firm kiss. He held my face in his hands, cupping my jaw as he just pressed his lips to mine. No tongues, no pressure, just lips on lips.

I gripped his waist, fisting my hands in his t-shirt as I kissed him back. _Why do I feel like this when I'm around him?_ _Why can't I control myself?_

Slowly but surely Randy's tongue eased it's way along my lower lip, begging me to open up for him. I gasped and parted my lips for him, taking a deep breath in through my nose as he flicked his tongue against mine langorously. I sagged against him, letting him take all the control from me.

"I do care," he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine "I don't know why I feel like this around you, Carter, but I do. You're all I fucking think about, you're driving me crazy," he told me. I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"I am?" I asked a little timidly. I was so unsure of myself around him, he made me feel things I'd never felt before. His presense was enough to make my heart race and my body throb with unanswered thirst. He kissed me again in answer and this time is was little more rough. He immediately slipped his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. I ran my hands up his sides, around his neck and up across the top of his sheared head, digging my fingers into his scalp.

Randy's hands were softly stroking my body, his hands swept across the soft flesh of my hips that was peaking out between my corset and jeans and one lowered to grab my backside, squeezing it as he pulled me against him. A low moan dropped from my lips and I found myself wanting more from him. His kisses were seriously addictive but it wasn't enough to sate me. I wanted his body, I wanted all of him. Breaking the kiss, I shunted off my leather jacket and threw it to the floor, looking up at him. His eyes were filled with lust, his deep sapphire blues shining back at me - pupils blown wide. He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue and I reached up to kiss him again, sucking on his tongue as he flicked it inside my mouth again. It was his turn to groan this time and I smiled against him.

I slipped my hands between us, running my finger along the hemline of his t-shirt and underneath to feel his abs. Stroking my index finger across the indents, I felt him shiver beneath me.

"I want you," I told him, feeling emboldened by his touch "Randy, please," I knew I sounded as if I was begging but at the end of the day I would beg for him if he asked. He seemed hesitant as he stood and stared at me and I felt as if someone had thrown icy water all over me "You don't want it? You don't want me?" I asked, flicking my heavy side bangs out of my eyes. I turned to pick my jacket up off of the floor and then he was right there, pressing himself against my back. He rolled his hips and I could feel him, already semi-hard and waiting, wanting. I gasped as his fingers gripped my hips, digging into my flesh.

"Of course I want you," he forced the words out between gritted teeth. His fingers gripped the back of my short hair and tugged gently, tipping my head back and exposing my throat to him. I could see his face from the angle my neck was at and then he dipped it down, peppering kisses across my throat. His hot tongue slid out, licking a path over my jugular vein. I could feel it throbbing as my heart rate sped up with Randy's every move. He let go of my hair and started to tug at my top but it wasn't moving. I pulled at the strings and the two of us fumbled to undo it before his fingers deftly slipped open my jeans and lowered the zip. As the material fell from around my waist and my breasts bounced into Randy's hands another moan left my lips. He cupped them gently, squeezing and caressing them, running his thumbs over my pebbling nipples.

"Mmmmmm...Randy," his name fell from my lips. He smirked against my shoulder. He turned me around and lowered his mouth to them, kissing and mouthing the tops of them, lazily flicking his tongue across my hardened nipples. I gripped the neck of his t-shirt in my hand, breathing in and out through my mouth as I tried to stem the noises coming from my throat. I grasped the hem of his shirt and he stopped kissing me momentarily - just enough to let me take the shirt off and throw it to the floor. He kissed me again, forcing his lips over my own in a hungry-brutal-bruising-lips kiss. He walked me back and I stumbled with him, falling backwards onto the sofa. Pulling him on top of me, our lips still connected, I fumbled between us, wedging my hand at the right angle to get inside his ring-trucks, grasping his growing length in my hand as I started to stroke him. His breathing became heavier almost immediately and his kiss more vicious. He bit down on my lower lip, pulling at it softly so as not to draw blood. I responded in full, storking him harder, listening for the dips and rises in his breathing "I want you now," I told him in a voice so unlike my own. The words had tumbled out coated in a liquid desire - my tone and pitch deep and tainted with the lust I was feeling for the man on top of me.

He looked down at me and an unspoken discussion happened between us. I'm sure you can guess what it was about as Randy firmly tugged down my jeans and panties and I guided him towards me. He thrust in very shallowly and slowly - almost timid. I gripped his back, wrapping my legs around his waist as I tried to force him deeper. I wanted him with everything in my body, I wanted to know his power and strength, for him to take me the way that every fangirl who watches the show imagines him every time they see him dominate in the ring, I didn't want the whole slow driving-miss-daisy show.

"I won't break, Randy. I want it hard." He growled from deep within his chest and thrust deeper within me. It seemed my words had broken his willpower for he quickly picked up a good, powerful pace and I threw my head back. He covered my mouth with his own, muffling my cries of pleasure in case anyone outside heard us. His fingers gripped my body and I arched my back into him, trying to find a comfortable position. His skin was starting to perspire, he would certainly be working up a good sweat before he even set foot in the ring tonight. I slipped my hands down his back, my fingers playing along the indents of his spine until I grasped his backside - squeezing the cheeks in my hands to pull him deeper into me. As he started to kiss my neck and jaw again, I chewed on my lip in an effort to stay silent. My body bucked after a particularly violent thrust and I felt my release coming on quickly.

Stars exploded behind my eyes and my body convulsed with unadulterated pleasure. Heat rushed through my system, warming every corner with a burst of golden light and as quietly as I could, I felt Randy's name slip from my lips. His orgasm took him not long after mine and he growled my name from his chest, muttering swear words under his breath before burying his face into my neck.

We lay there for what seemed like a while. Could have been seconds, minutes, I don't really know. And then Randy looked up at me, pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and smirked.

"You are a bad girl," he had a wolfish grin on his face.

"I'm bad to the bone, baby," I kissed him again, running a hand over his sheared head.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ I hope you liked this. Everyone likes a bit of smut. XxX


	8. A Simple Wish

_**A/N:**_ As usual, I am saying a huge thanks to those who reviewed and any people who read the chapter as well lol. Thanks a million, you're all amazing! Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter and Denise. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"Wait for me?" Randy looked at me through the mirror. I was stringing up my top, trying to feed the ties back through the eyelets. I flicked him a small grin as I began to tie it in a bow "I'm not quite done with you yet," his words held a spine-tingling promise to them.

"I can't," my voice was slightly husky from moaning his name so much "You know I travel with my dad," it was all I had to say to kill his moment. He walked towards me, his t-shirt now slightly crumpled from our activities. Bending his head, his nose slid along my bare shoulder as he pressed soft, whispering kisses across my skin. I let my neck drop to the side to give him more room "Don't mark me," I hissed as he bit down on the juncture between my neck and shoulder "How will I explain it?" I couldn't help the small moan that left my lips at the end of the sentence.

"I don't care," he told me, his eyes flashing through the mirror. His fingers slid onto my hips, brushing the skin there gently. I smirked at him through the mirror and shook my head, watching his own grin appear. He spun me around, very similar to the way he does in the ring with an opponent before he uses his finisher and pulled me to him, covering my mouth with his in a hard kiss. My lips parted instantly under the onslaught of his tongue as his fingers slid into my hair and gripped it at the roots tightly but not enough to hurt me. I had no choice but to grab onto the hem of his shirt sheerly for stability as he ravished my lips with his own. It was my turn to bite on his lip, pulling the soft flesh between my teeth and nibbling on it. He groaned into my mouth and I pulled away with a satisfactory smile.

Randy's forehead was pressed against my own and we both were breathing pretty harshly.

"You taste incredible," Randy told me "You're rather addictive," he smiled down at me, pressing a kiss to my cheek as he dropped his fingers out of my hair to stroke the back of my neck.

A loud, sharp knock at the door broke us apart. Randy glared at the offending wooden frame and shouted a very clipped "What?"

"Five minutes, Mr Orton," a small squeak came back and then footsteps were heard scurrying away.

"You big bully," I laughed at him, poking him in the side gently "You're very intense," he tilted his head to the side at my words.

"I can be," he admitted, agreeing with me "I just know what I want and what I don't want."

"And what do you want now?" my voice dropped a few octaves and came out rather seductively.

"Right now, I want to bend over that sofa and fuck you...hard...but I have a match" I gasped as he shrugged in an attempt to look innocent "Later," he whispered in my ear as he pressed a kiss beneath it "Wait a few minutes until you leave," he brushed his lips across mine, cheekily dipping his tongue into my mouth and then he was gone and he slammed the door behind him, leaving me a panting but smiling mess of emotions by the mirror.

* * *

"Where did you get to?" I glanced over my shoulder at the sound of the voice. My dad was standing behind me as I sat in the gorilla, watching Randy's match. My sketch book was lying wide open on my lap as I watched the action, my pencil moving lightly across the page as I sketched freely.

"I went to catering," I turned back to the screen to pay attention "Were you looking for me?" he pulled up a seat next to me.

"No, I knew you'd be alright. You draw?" he asked and I brought my eyes to his. I nodded "Can I see?" I shook my head at this, closing the book. He frowned.

"It's not just you. I don't let anyone see them," he nodded at my words "Maybe I'll show you one day," his lips turned up at the corners "I know that this must be hard for you too. It's excruciating for me. You've been out of my life for so long that I just don't really know what to say to you anymore," I worried my lower lip, wincing slightly as they were bruised from kissing Randy.

"I understand, Carter, but I'm willing to try. I would like you to be part of my life, I want to be part of yours. You keep a lot of yourself to yourself and that in itself is difficult. I wish you would just open up a little to me," he sighed.

"It's so hard. I've put up blocks for a long time, walls that I'm not even sure I can break down. I've seen..." I trailed off as the sound of the bell ringing caught my attention and I turned to the screen to see Randy standing over his opponent victoriously, the referee holding his hand up. The fans cheered wildly for him and he moved to the turnbuckle and raised his arms in his signature pose.

"You really like him?" I whipped around to face my dad. He had a small grin on his lips.

"I don't even know him but he seems like a nice guy. I only met him a few days ago," I tried to play down the way I was feeling, bringing my eyes back to Randy on the screen. He was now walking up the ramp and would be heading straight for us once he came through the curtain.

"You must think I'm blind and stupid not to notice the fact that you like him. He draws your attention as the drop of a hat and you were clearly upset when you seen him with Samantha," my eyes flashed at the mention of her name "Carter, you are perfectly capable of making your own decisions, I will not get involved in that area of your life. But I suggest that you leave Randy well alone. He's got a lot on his plate and you've got no idea what you're getting yourself into," my dad warned me. He stood from the seat as I heard footsteps coming down the ramp at the gorilla.

I stared at him, my mouth open a little. _How can he be so easy going? Is is because he thinks Randy could never want someone like me? Or is he just allowing me to choose for myself?_

"Nothing is going on between Randy and I." He nodded.

"Fair enough. Just be careful, babygirl, I don't want you getting hurt," I felt a splinter of emotion run through me as he called me babygirl. He hadn't called me that in years. I nodded.

Randy came around the corner, a white towel wrapped around his neck and a bottle of water dangling from his fingers. He stopped short when he saw my dad and I. My dad looked at him and so did I.

"Good match," my dad said "You get better every time you step in there," Randy laughed at this as he walked over. I stood up and moved to the other side of my dad.

"Is that your way of saying your good but you'll never be me?" both my dad and Randy smirked at this.

"Something like that," we all started to head back towards the locker rooms. My dad turned to me and I passed him a small smile "Is your case packed?" he asked and I nodded "Good, we're heading back to Greenwich tomorrow. Something's come up and I need to be in Stamford for a few weeks."

I swallowed the lump that was appearing in my throat. _We're going back to Greenwich? I need to be away from Randy?_

I looked over my dad's shoulder at Randy. His lips were pulled into a tight frown and he glanced towards me, his eyes softening ever so slightly. He nodded to me once and then he turned away from me.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"What's so important that we have to be back here?" I asked as I grabbed my case out of the car. We had just pulled up at the house and were currently unloading our bags.

"Corporate stuff," my dad shrugged and took my suitcase from me, carrying them towards the house. He locked the car with a flick of his wrist and I followed him inside.

"Steph, babe, you here?" he called, putting the bags down. A few moments later, I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet running towards us. Both Aurora and Murphy teetered from the kitchen, wrapping their arms around my dad's legs. Stephanie followed them out, cradling a 6 month old Vaughn in her arms. She smiled widely at the two of us and my dad picked up the two kids in his large arms. I watched from the sidelines, feeling as if I was intruding as both Aurora and Murphy hugged their dad, yelling and giggling with happiness. Stephanie kissed him chastely on the lips for it was as close as she could get.

I grabbed my case from the floor and headed for the stairs.

"Carter?" Stephanie looked at me from her lower position. I was standing a few steps above her "Are you alright?" I watched as she softly soothed a sleeping Vaughn in her arms. I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"I'm fine...I just..." she nodded as I trailed off. I could see in her eyes that she understood what I was saying.

"Dinner is in 30 minutes. Come back down," she smiled at me and I raced up the stairs.

Closing the door behind me, I pressed myself against the wooden frame, swallowing thickly as I tried to force the tears back down. As they began to trickle down my face, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

I took it out. Randy had text me.

_I can't believe you left me here. After last night ;)_

I smiled, a laugh bubbling from my throat as I moved to sit on the bed.

_Sorry x_

It was all I could think about saying. I didn't know how else to answer him. I was too busy replaying the images of my dad with his children in my head.

The phone began to buzz again, sliding across the bed-cover.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and picked it up.

"Why are you calling me?" I tried to sound as normal as possible but my nose was running and I was sniffing and trying not to cry.

"Because that answer was way too short for my liking. Have you been crying?" his intuition was clearly second to none.

"No", I sniffed and I could hear him tsk at me from the other side of the phone.

"Carter..." he spoke my name so deadpan "I can tell that you've been crying. Feel like telling me why?"

"No," I was stubborn if anything. I could hear him sighing on the other end of the phone.

"Please," his voice was clear and he articulated the word perfectly, making me think he didn't say it that often and therefore he wanted me to know he was only asking once.

"I just...it's hard seeing my dad with his kids. I feel like I'm intruding," I told him, trying not to let my breath hitch.

"I know it's difficult. I'm sure if you talk to him, he'll understand."

"I can't talk to him. He's not ready to hear the things I've got to say."

"I am. Tell me."

"No, you really aren't. You've got a lot of shit to deal with just now and the last thing you need is me piling my stupid fucking problems on top of you Randy," I shook my head, knowing he couldn't see me.

"Tell me. I want to know," he breathed harshly down the phone. I knew he was getting irritated, he was very easily annoyed but I wasn't willing to give an inch. Lying back on my bed, I stared at the ceiling.

"I wish I was there right now, instead of stuck up here. I know you'd be able to take my mind off my thoughts."

"What did you have in mind?" I could hear the humour in his voice.

"Oh I don't know, something like you bending me over the sofa like you promised," he laughed at the other side and I felt myself smiling.

"When you come back," he didn't need to say anymore. His words were a promise of not just what he was going to do to me but I could hear that he was pleading for me to talk to him as well.

"I'll hold you to it," I grinned wryly.

"And I, you".

"I should go. Stephanie is cooking dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Keep in touch, I want to know that you're okay."

"Sap!" I giggled and we said our goodbyes down the phone.

* * *

Jumping up from the bed, I took a quick shower and made sure to scrub my face to remove any traces of mascara that were probably stained on my cheeks. I pulled a red and white polka dotted dress from my wardrobe. It was short and brushed along my bare thighs mid-way down and had halterneck straps to secure it around my neck. With black lining at the bust and a silky black belt to clinch my waist, I left my feet bare and dried my hair very quickly with the hairdryer.

I hopped down the stairs two at a time, heading straight for the kitchen but stopping in the hall when I heard voices. There was a woman's voice and then another voice, an unmistakable one. I rushed into the kitchen, rounding the doorframe.

"There she's there," my dad smiled from the where he was standing, perched against the countertop with his massive arms folded across his chest. A man was standing with his back to me, dressed in a sharp grey suit with greying hair. I bit my lip, knowing who he was almost at once. He spun around and bestowed a great smile upon me.

"Grandpa," I whispered, rushing over towards him. His arms enclosed around me, holding me against him. He chuckled as he breathed in my ear, and I wrapped my own arms around his body as I pressed my face to his chest.

"What have you done with my grandaughter?" he asked me, pulling back to look down at me. Even though I'd grown considerably since I last saw him, I was still several inches shorter than his height and was glad that I could still curl into his big arms.

When my dad had gotten together with Stephanie, Vince had taken an almost instant liking to me. Being older than any of his biological grandchildren, he felt that he could relate to me a little better. The fact that I wasn't his grandchild by blood made no difference to him and he treated me as equally as Shane's son Declan. It wasn't long after Declan was born that my mother took me away to New York and I never saw any of them again.

Seeing him again is one of the biggest joys I've had in a long time.

He let me go long enough to hug my grandma Linda and then he pushed me back to take a good look at me.

"You've certainly grown up sweetheart," he told me and I could see a sadness in his eyes that he had missed my transition from teenager to woman. Linda smiled lovingly at me as she pushed a lock from the long side of my hair behind my ear.

"You look...beautiful," she seemed to be struggling with words. I had a feeling she was going to say like my mother but even the thought that I look like her makes me sick to my stomach. I don't want anything to do with her and I couldn't be happier that she's dead and buried. It's the best place for her.

"Dinner's ready," Stephanie announced and we all turned to see her setting the table. She'd made a feast and although I felt nervous sitting at the table with them, having Vince and Linda here would make things all that much easier.

Small talk was made around the table as we ate and I was asked all about New York. I kept things to a minimum and left out where I'd been living for the sake of avoiding another fight with someone close to me.

Part-way through dessert, a cry emanated from the baby monitor that was perched on the edge of the table. Stephanie gave a weary sigh and made to stand.

"I'll go," I announced, scooting my chair back. Everyone stared at me as I stood up and I swallowed thickly "If you don't mind that is?" I saw apprehension in Stephanie's eyes, nervous that someone else would be handling her baby but I also saw a tired and weary woman staring back at me. Working as a Vice President in the company and raising three children can't be the easiest task in the world and yet she makes it seem like a walk in the park.

"No," she stroked her hand down over her throat "It's okay, just be careful, Carter," she nodded at me. I smiled a little, my lips turning up at the corners.

"I will," I left the room and headed for the stairs, hearing another shrilling cry coming from Vaughn's nursery. As I entered the room, I could hear her crying intermittently. I walked towards her crib which was in the middle of the room and peaked over the edge. Nerves swirled in my stomach and then she caught my eye and I smiled.

Her little red face was wet with tears that had leaked out and she stared up at me with her big blue eyes. My heart melted and I let out a little giggle when she grabbed her foot and pulled at it. Reaching into the crib, I lifted her out and brought her against my chest. She pressed one little closed fist against my chest and the other in her mouth as she bent her head against my shoulder. I could feel her drooling but rather than being disgusted, I found it oddly adorable.

She let out another cry and I stroked one hand over her head, supporting her under her bum with my other arm, holding my hand against her back. She let out a gurgle as she chewed on her fist, her gums pressing into the flesh. _She must be teething_.

I spotted a rocking chair in the corner of the room by the window and padded towards it, sinking down into the soft cushiony pad of the wooden frame. Pulling Vaughn into my arms, I cradled her to my chest and looked down at her. She pressed her hand, wet from her saliva against my chest, smearing the sticky wetness across the top of my breast. I smiled at her and she smiled back, her mouth opening in a wide toothless grin. She had little hair, only some blond fuzz on top of her head but she had the widest blue eyes I've ever seen with little flecks of jade in them.

I began a rhythmic rocking motion in the chair, pushing against the soft carpeted floor with my feet and letting the chair move slowly. She settled more into my arms and I took one of her hands in mine and she curled her tiny fingers around my index finger, pulling at it, fascinated.

"You are the luckiest little girl in the world," I whispered to her, feeling a lump building in my throat. She looked up at me again as if I had gained her attention by speaking to her. I looked away and stared at the window as the chair slowed "You've got _the_ best daddy in the world and he loves you with all his heart, Vaughn. He'll protect you forever and ever and he'll love you as long as lives," she tugged on my finger again and I glanced down at her. She started to babble slightly.

I chuckled and continued to rock the chair slowly, totally missing the four sets of eyes watching me from the darkness shrouded doorway.

"I wish I was you."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ I've been deliberating over this chapter. I want her to open up but I want to keep some of her original fiesty essence. She's the way she is for a reason and I don't want her to lose it but I want to show why she's this way and that she's not as hard as ice. I hope you can all see where I'm coming from. XxX


	9. I Like How I'm Catching Your Eye

_**A/N:**_ Hiya, the reviews were great as always. I would like to thank **hOtlilmofo**, **nefertina-shanf**, **Christina89** and **KyraJane**. I'm glad that you think I achieved her opening up but not cracking her shell. Hope you like this chapter, remember to review XxX

Just want to say, **definite M rating** on this chapter. Just to forewarn you guys.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story if for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

The air in the small closed compartment was hot. I drew in a deep whisper of a breath, something with which to calm my racing nerves. The elevator travelled further up and with it, I left my stomach at the bottom. Coping with nerves had been a difficulty I struggled to control throughout my whole life - clearly not accomplished quite yet - and now more than ever, I needed to be calm.

When the moving box clunked to a stop with a heavy clang and the doors sprang apart like two lover caught in an embrace, I stepped through and made my way along the hall, carefully counting the numbers one by one until I reached the room I desired. _1125_

Coming to a stop outside the thick white wooden frame, I raised my fist and gave it a steady knock, once, twice and then three times. It swung open shortly thereafter and I exchanged a small smile with the person on the other side. And then, I stepped inside the room, almost throwing myself into his embrace in my haste to get close and pressed my lips firmly to his, willing him to drag me inside his room and ravish me the way I had been dreaming he would for over 10 hours.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"So, did we ever really need to be back here?" I asked my dad as he loaded a case into the back of his truck. We'd been back in Greenwich for 4 days and now it seemed we were setting off for the road again._

_"I did. You...not so much. I have something to tell you," he slammed the boot shut and turned to me. I pressed my back against the side of the truck and folded my arms neatly across my chest._

_"What is it?" I asked warily "I've got a feeling I'm not going to like this," a wan grin came over my lips._

_"I'm...well...I'm not going back on the road. I do have corporate things to deal with, but I know that you'll be bored shitless here if I make you stay. So..."_

_"So you're letting me go myself?" I asked chirpy. He shook his head and my excitement wore off._

_"Vince is going to take you. You'll have your own hotel room and what not but he'll be there to make sure you're okay for a few weeks. I am trusting you to look after yourself and not do anything stupid," he warned me. I nodded over-exaggeratedly. He smirked at me and then held his arms around for a hug. I was still a bit wary of affection but nevertheless I stepped into his arms for a cuddle. He stroked his large hands over my short hair as he held me tightly. I stiffened in his arms and patted his back loosely._

_"I'll be okay," I told him._

_"C'mon, I'll take you to the airport. Vince will get you there," he smiled at me and opened the passenger door to let me in. I'd already said goodbye to Stephanie and the kids and now we were on our way to the airport. The only thought going through my head was Randy._

_As my dad dropped me off and helped me with my bags. He handed me my ticket, telling me that my grandpa and I__ would be taking the corporate jet._

_"Be careful," he told me and I nodded, my suitcase at my feet._

_"I will."_

_"I meant what I said Carter, I'm trusting you. I don't want to hear that you've been doing anything stupid," he kissed me goodbye on the cheek and then walked back to the car which couldn't be left for long due to the parking restrictions. He swung around again as I was picking up my bag "Don't get yourself in too deep with Randy, remember what I said," I stared into his eyes and got the idea he was trying to tell me something else but something that I just wouldn't listen to. He got in the car and left and I stood there on the pavement and with a wry smile on my lips, I thought about how good it would be to see Randy again._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

My lips moved along Randy's jaw, teeth gently grazing his slightly stubbled skin. One of his hands was in my hair and the knuckles of his other one brushed gently along the hem of my black racer-back t-shirt. It was covered with a thick black three-quarter length waistcoat. My grey acid-wash jeans hung low on my hips with little slashes across the thighs where the ink that was etched on my skin could faintly be seen.

He pulled away from me, cupping my cheek with the hand that had been in my hair. He grinned at me and blinked languorously, as if he was trying to make himself believe I was there.

"When did you get here?"

I shrugged "A few hours ago," I didn't want to appear to desperate, he didn't need to know that I'd rushed straight to his room as soon as I'd grabbed a shower and a change of clothes. I needed him, needed to feel him, wanted him to keep good on his promise. I gently brought my lower lip between my teeth, biting down on the soft flesh. His eyes darkened and he smirked at me.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

His other hand gripped my t-shirt tightly in his fist and pulled me against him so I could feel how much he wanted me.

"You had better shut the door then," I grinned at him. He kicked the door shut and the shudder of the frame sent a shiver racing up my spine. His fingers curled around the bare flesh of my hips beneath my t-shirt and pulled me tighter against him, covering my lips with his own. I wrapped an arm around his back and gripped his t-shirt between my fingers, willing my body to calm down. His tongue slipped between my lips, flicking into the groves in my mouth as he savoured my flavour. A whimper left my lips and he started to walk backwards through the room, taking me with him. My steps were clumsy and childlike but I trusted Randy to lead me in the right direction.

The sound of the television entered my ears, the loud discharge of a gun alerted me that Randy was watching some kind of action show or film. His fingers began to undo the buttons on my waistcoat with ease and he slipped it off my shoulders. I ran my fingers up his arms, trailing them across his tattooed flesh before gripping his thick neck in my hands. Tilting my neck as we continued to kiss, I pressed myself against him, crushing my lithe body against his harder one.

Pushing him back, he toppled back onto the bed in a sitting position, his fingers still gripping my hips loosely. He dipped his head, his tongue sliding out along the little strip of flesh that had appeared between the hem of my t-shirt and the waistband of my jeans. My breath hitched and I pushed him away with my hands on his shoulders. His eyes narrowed at me and I smirked as I stepped back out of his reach. His hands scrabbled for me but I shook my head slowly as my grin widened. I reached for the remote and flicked the TV off, the silence in the room starting to overwhelm me already. I was feeling more than nervous. Having sex once is something, it can be quick and fast and totally forgotten. But a second time always has promise for something else and right now my stomach was jumping like a grasshopper on crack. I moistened my lips with my tongue as I stared Randy down.

He was sitting slightly hunched on the bed, his impressive body covered by a pair a black straight leg jeans and his 'Root of Evil' grey shirt which was stretched thoroughly across his upper body, his arms almost bursting the seams. His legs were parted slightly and his bare, tanned toes dug softly into the carpet of the hotel room. I pushed my fingers through my hair, softly pushing it back before dragging my hands down over my throat and neck, stroking a finger slowly over my collarbone. Randy's eyes darted over me, following every move I made. I gripped the hem of my t-shirt, toying with it - and with him - as I lifted it slightly to reveal a little more of the skin on my navel and then dropped it again. I could see Randy tensing and releasing his hands and I knew he wanted to make a grab for me and drag me towards him. Deciding to put him out of his misery, I lifted the black material over my head and dropped it to the floor. My softly tanned skin was left in just a vintage floral black plissé-lace bra and my jeans.

Randy beckoned me towards him with the crook of his finger but I shook my head. He tried again and I took one step closer to him, enough to get me nearer him but keep me just out of his reach. He expelled a frustrated puff of air and I grinned inside. I'd been teased for the past four days, his words of bending me over the sofa and fucking me rattling around my brain. Everytime I closed my eyes to sleep, I saw his brilliant blue eyes shining back at me mischievously. And if I did fall asleep, I awoke in a cold sweat, my skin burning and my thighs pressed tightly together to stop the tingling between them.

_Is this what my dad was warning me about? Is it that I'll get too involved with him because he encompasses everything he comes into contact with? Perhaps my dad wasn't warning me off of Randy because of Sam and Alanna like I had thought, but instead it was because he knew I'm young and will get in far too deep._

I swallowed thickly at the thought that I was already becoming attached to Randy after just a few meager days. Am I really that naive?

No, I know what I'm doing. I'm in control...at least for the moment.

I felt Randy's fingers curl into the waistband of my jeans and tug me closer and I realised in my moment of thinking I had subconsciously stepped closer to him. His hands cupped my hips and he smiled as he began to unbutton and unzip my jeans at his own leisure. He dragged his large palms across my flesh and around to my backside, his fingers gripping my taught flesh in his hands. My body gave a delightful lurch and he gently peeled the denim away from me, tugging it down my legs and off of me. Throwing them over his shoulder, I now stood before him in my bra and matching plissé-lace briefs. His eyes washed across me and he drew them to my thigh. Looping one of his hands around my thigh, he pulled it up towards him, his fingers tracing over the ink. I shuddered in pleasure as the tips of his fingers brushed across my skin as lightly as a feather and tickled me softly. He ran his index finger across the ink on my thigh.

"What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger," he enunciated the words, his low voice sending a thrill through me. He met my eyes and whilst holding my gaze, he lowered his lips and kissed across my skin. I pressed one hand to his shoulder for balance and slowly dragged it up towards his head, gripping onto his sheared scalp loosely. He groaned lowly as he practically feasted on the flesh of my thigh, nibbling lightly with his teeth. He lowered my thigh to the floor and I pressed both of my hands back onto his shoulders, parting my legs as I lowered myself onto him, straddling his thighs. His blue sapphire-like eyes were level with my own and I tilted my head slightly to the side. Moving forward, I pressed my lips to his neck and jaw, lapping at his skin hungrily, pulling his earlobe between my teeth. He traced his hands across my spine, feeling the smooth indents of the bones that arched beneath my skin. His short nails scraped my lower back, dragging along my flesh as I peppered kisses along his collarbone. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, I dragged it over his head and dropped it to the floor.

I bit down on his collarbone and he hissed a breath out making me smile. Shoving myself to my knees, I slipped down his body, my fingers tracing down his skin following my lips on a path of discovery. I could see the affect I was having on him, he was straining against the fabric of his boxers and jeans which must be really uncomfortable. I gently dragged my nails across his abs, again following the path my lips has taken. His skin was smooth and tasted of mint with a hint of salt from the light coat of sweat across his sinewy skin. My body throbbed in unanswered pleasure and I squeezed my thighs together on the carpet as a fresh wave of arousal ran through me.

Kissing his stomach, I deftly unbuckled his belt, sliding the smooth buttery leather through the loops of his jeans. _I wonder what that would feel like on my skin?_ I caressed the leather of the belt and felt the cold metal buckle, thinking about how it would bite into my skin with every lash. Next to go were his jeans, quickly unbuttoned and unzipped, releasing him from the constricting constrains of the tight material. He lifted his hips to aid me and kicked them off his legs as they rattled gently with loose change. I launched them across the carpet and turned my attention back to him. I could see the outline of his length bulging through the thin cotton of his boxers. _Black, always a good colour_. A wicked smile crossed my features and I stroked him softly through his underwear, listening to the satisfied start in his breathing. Pulling the offending material down and off of him was an easy feat and I found my eyes drawn to his impressive package. Long and thick, sprouting from a thatch of dark brown curls with a thick purple vein running along the underside, my mouth watered at the sight before me.

Dropping my head, I let my nose run gently along the dip in his hip, letting the tip of my tongue smooth across his skin. Parting my lips, I stroked his length with my hand and took the tip between them, sucking hard. His hips jumped almost immediately and more of him slipped inside my hot mouth. A pleased smirk curled my lips as I began take more of him in deeper, sucking sporadically to see what he liked and didn't. My hand stroked what I couldn't take, keeping up a good rhythm against his skin. He entangled his large fingers in my hair, tugging sharply every now and then, trying to control me. My free hand stroked his thigh, digging my nails into his flesh when he pulled too sharply on my hair.

I dragged my tongue along the underside of his flesh, flicking out over the indentation of the vein that protruded from his skin. He twitched in my mouth and so I sucked harder, my nostrils flaring as I took a breath through them. He tasted like his skin, minty with hint a salt and I enjoyed his zest as it crossed my tastebuds. Pulling back to pay attention to the head, I pulled and tugged at his length, my hand sliding up and down. He was breathing harshly, mostly through his nose, and my eyes flashed with desire. Guiding my lips over his length again, I hollowed them out and then scraped my teeth against him, humming softly. He jerked my short hair with a renewed force and I dragged my teeth across him again.

And then he yanked me off of him, dragging me up his body. I licked my lips, pleased with myself. He kissed me with a brutal force, willing me to yield to his power. I gripped his shoulders and parted my legs, straddling him again. This time I sunk down onto him, lowering myself slowly over his length. As he breached my walls, I sunk my nails deep into his shoulders and let out a lust filled mewl. Curling my long legs around his waist, he thrust inside me fully and I opened my eyes, meeting his. They were dark with desire, his pupils blown wide and I imagined that mine looked the same. He pushed my hips up and I dropped back down on top of him, beginning a smooth rhythm. His thrusts were quick and heavy as he impaled me on his length and I held on, lifting my hips for him. He gripped my lower back, standing up from the bed. I cried out as he plunged inside my sweet honeyed depths, grazing every spot inside me. Burying my face in his neck, I nibbled on the flesh at the juncture of his shoulder and throat gently - not enough to leave a mark - and held on tightly as he controlled the pace.

He traced one large palm up my back, pulling me harder towards him. His other hand carded through my hair, yanking on the short strands as he pulled my face to his, kissing me. I moaned in approval, pushing my hips down with every one of his upward thrusts. I could already feel my release coming, hard and fast.

Another particularly violent thrust and my mouth fell open in a silent scream. I pressed my cheek against his and gripped his thick neck, eyes squeezed shut as I became a victim of his wreckless abandonment.

My release washed through me like a thousand knives piercing my body, like a waterfall of a wild river pouring down on top of me and spreading out across the sandy bottom of the pool. I gasped, my spine stiffening as I let out a wild moan and purred his name. He continued to thrust, holding onto me before his release hit him hard and fast as well, his essence washing inside me in three long, hot spurts. He toppled back and I came to rest on top of him on the bed, my forehead pressed against his heaving chest. I tried to regain my breath, deep inhalations of the hot air surrounding us. Randy was still inside me, softening slowly and his fingers gripped my back.

I pulled back, my hair all over the place.

"He knows," I felt the words leave my mouth before I could stop them "My dad knows, Randy."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Hope you liked it ;) XxX


	10. Feels So Good Being Bad

_**A/N:**_ Hiya everyone! Thanks for the reviews and the comments. A big shoutout to **hOtlilmofo**, **alana2awesome**, **violentkisses20** and **stripes31** for your reviews. I am really, really into writing this but I'm really busy with college and sometimes I won't always update. Please bear with me and I'll get new chapters up as soon as I can. Thanks! :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter and Denise. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story if for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Randy looked up at me, his large fingers gripping the muscles of my back tightly. He blinked his wide blue eyes at me. I let out a breath and pushed myself up from his embrace, staggering away from the bed, not embarassed in the least by my nakedness. Reaching for his t-shirt which was on the floor, I quickly pulled it over my head, letting the soft material drape down over me, brushing against my bare thighs. I could still see him out of the corner of my eye, now sitting up in bed. He braced his elbows against his knees and pushed his face into his hands.

I wandered across the room and grabbed the pack of cigarettes that was lying haphazardly on the arm of the sofa. Digging one out, I grabbed the lighter and flicked the flint, igniting the end of the cigarette with a burnt orange flame. Stepping out onto the balcony, the cool nighttime air blew around my legs, washing across my skin which pebbled with a wave of goosebumps. I shivered and rested against the balcony, taking a deep drag of the cigarette. My lungs inhaled the smoke, sending a hit of tobacco through my veins.

I sighed as I took in the twinkling lights of the city against the periwinkle blue and inky black skyline, an unfathomable about of stars shimmering across the wide span of the city. Another drag of my cigarette had Randy coming out behind me. I felt his body heat, the change in the air was almost instant.

"What do you mean, he knows?" his voice was rough, strained with the effort it took to use it. He cleared his throat. I turned to face him, the wind whipping at the back of my short hair, blowing the longer strands up around my cheeks. I glanced at the side and then back at Randy as I puffed away.

"Well, he doesn't necessarily know," I started, pulling a strand of hair from the tip of my tongue "He's not far off it though. He's already told me to stay away from you."

"Why would he tell you that? I'm not going to hurt you," a wave of confusion swam in his normally frozen blue eyes. He scratched the side of his shorn head.

"Aren't you?" I questioned him. He drew his gaze to mine, his mouth falling open slightly. I kicked myself internally, wishing I hadn't spoken "What I mean is, where is this even going? I'm all for casual, Randy, I can handle it. But I'd rather know now than later. My dad knows me better than I think and he knows I'll get my head and my heart involved if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!"

He was silent. Just like I expected. A man of few words but when he speaks, you listen. Unfortunately for me, he won't speak...at all.

I flicked my almost burnt out cigarette over the balcony and wiped my hands on my bare thighs.

"There's really no point in me staying or us continuing whatever," I motioned between the two of us "Whatever this is. I'm sure I'll see you around the arena. Don't be a stranger to me though," I whispered the last sentence as I passed by him on the balcony. As I stroked my palm across his arm, the fuzzy hair prickled beneath my fingers and stood on end, rising up through the tattoos etched across his skin.

"Don't," he grabbed my arm as I stepped into the room. His large hand curled around my forearm, his long fingers splaying out across my skin "Don't go, Carter, I...come inside with me," he stepped through the billowing curtains that draped across the balcony doors.

I walked with him, letting him lead me through the room towards the sofa.

"Randy..." his name left my lips in a whisper but he heard and turned to look at me.

"Sit down." I dropped down onto the sofa and looked at him from my lower point of view. He stood tall and strong above me, his eyes like little black inky pools in the shadow of the room. One half of his handsome face and strong jaw was cast in darkness and the other bathed in a orange glow from the city lights streaming in through the window. I reached for his hand, taking it in my own. His fingers slid between my own, calloused and rough from years in the ring but gentle in their movements. He sat down beside me, letting me hold his hand.

I was silent this time. I didn't want to ruin it - the moment that his shell was going to crack, even just a little.

"I don't talk about my personal life. Not because I don't have anyone to listen, but rather because I don't want to," he stared directly ahead of him whilst I held his hand "I'm a very private, personal man, Carter, I don't let people in easily," he took a breath "But you seem to be getting right in there under my skin, even when I try to force you out," he glanced at me, faintly turning the corners of his mouth up "I hardly even know you."

"But..." he held his free hand up to stop me. I bowed my head slightly, embarrassed.

"I like to be able to control everything around me. It's a necessary evil," he twitched his mouth into a smirk "And truth be told, I can't control you. Or how attracted I feel to you," he shrugged non-commitedly "And I don't like that."

His words were strong and washed over me like an oncoming wall of water. I tried to process what he was saying but it was difficult. I felt like he was telling me one thing but he really meant another.

"But I also don't want to," he continued "You make me feel different, changed I guess is a good word. I'd like to try and work something out with you. I'm not talking about a full scale relationship, I don't know if I have that in me at the moment but I do know that I don't want you to go," he looked into my eyes. I still held his fingers clasped in mine.

"I just want you to talk to me," I sighed "I want you to know that I'm here if you want to tell me. You say that I'm just a kid but you didn't say that when you were fucking me no less than 20 minutes ago," he cringed at my vulgar use of language and I grinned "You think that I can't handle it?"

"Maybe," he shrugged again "Maybe not. I don't know."

"Try me."

He looked at me like I was completely mad.

"I...I don't know if I can. I opened up before and it didn't end well."

"Try _me_," I stressed the word 'me' in the sentence.

He sighed, pulled his hand back from me gently and rubbed his palms across his face. I moved behind him, leaning up on my knees on the sofa. He stiffened as I rubbed my hands across his bare shoulders. He was only in his boxers, navy blue material wrapped around his thick thighs and bunched across his lap. I bent my head and pressed whispering kisses across his shoulders, across his inked skin. He let a breath out from between his lips. My hands slid gently up to his neck and onto the sides of his head as I pressed my fingers deep into the sides of his skull. I continued pressing intermittent kisses to his shoulder and coupled with the massaging of his skull, he let out an almost relaxing groan.

"Sam and I were together for almost 8 years. We met at a bar not long after I'd been discharged from the Marine Corps for bad conduct," I tipped his head back slightly and he closed his eyes, his bare back resting against my front which was still covered by his baggy t-shirt.

"You were a Marine?" I grinned against his back. He lifted his shoulders.

"Yeah, I spent 38 days in prison before they discharged me."

"Wow, look at you," I could tell he was grinning "I think I've found myself my very own bad boy," he laughed outloud at this and I grinned, digging my fingers into his skull again to try and relieve the pressure "Tell me more."

"I thought she was it for me. I was different then, I opened up to her. I let her in. And I thought we were happy. We had Alanna," his chest puffed out at the mention of his daughter "She's my pride and joy, I love her so much. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than her eyes when she stared at me after she was born. Everything was okay, it was good. And then she sprung on me the fact that she didn't want to be together anymore," he took a deep breath "I thought my whole world was caving in. I must sound like such a pussy but she broke my heart. It's never been the same since. And now she wants to take my baby away from me."

I stopped kissing his shoulders and pressed my cheek against his shoulder.

"I know how it feels. Trust me. You know how my mom took me away from my dad. I'm the first one to admit that we women can be total bitches sometimes. I know it won't make it any better, Randy, but let me tell you this. She won't take Alanna away from you. I promise. I'll help you. Just let me help you."

He stayed still before he finally grabbed my hands and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding my palms against his chest.

"Okay," he kissed my palm softly. I smiled and held onto him. Sitting up further onto my knees, I trailed my kisses up across his neck and throat, pressing one just below his ear.

"Take me to bed," I whispered, rubbing myself against his bare back.

* * *

"Don't go!" Randy all but pleaded with me at the door. He clamped his hands down on my hips as I attempted to walk towards the hotel room door, reaching forward for the handle.

"I have to," I giggled, moving my arm out of his reach as he tried to lower it "You know I do."

"You don't," he whispered playfully in my ear, nipping the lobe with his teeth "I could keep you here all day if I wanted to."

"I'd like to see you try Mr Orton," I spun in his arms. He pulled me closer, fisting my t-shirt between his fingers. His other hand gripped my chin and cheek, curling his palm around it to keep me still as he lowered his lips to cover mine. I bunched my hands on top of his bare shoulders to keep a hold on him. He snaked his tongue in between my lips, flicking it around my mouth to tangle with my own. A lustful moan dropped from my lips before I pushed him away.

"Don't!" he tried to hiss but he had a large cat-got-the-cream grin on his face.

"My grandpa will be worried. I need to make sure I let him know I'm alright," I laughed and stroked my hand down his cheek "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm not that far away if you need me."

"Grandpa Vince, it sounds so...weird," he breathed and then freed me, pulling his hands back to his side. I laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek before opening the door and stepping out. I waggled my fingers at him before walking along the corridor, listening to him sigh before shutting the door behind him.

I called for the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

When the doors parted, I looked up with a large smile on my face to see Mike standing there. He was just getting out and he noticed me there. He smiled.

"Mike!" I grinned.

"Carter!" his voice was surprised. He looked over my shoulder and then drew his eyes back to mine "You came from Orton's room!" he didn't have to ask. The smile fell from my lips.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out and I found myself just staring into his big blue eyes.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Hope you liked this chapter. More drama in the next one XxX


	11. The Name Of The Game

_**A/N:**_ This story is fairly becoming one of my favourites to write and I am glad that you're enjoying reading it. I want to thank **violentkisses20**, **KyraJane**, **hOtlilmofo** and **Lana** for the reviews on the last chapter. Enjoy this next chapter. XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

I stared open mouthed at Mike. The way he was looking at me was making me feel nervous and I switched my balance from one foot to the other on the spot.

"I did," I was honest with him. I didn't want to bring lies into our friendship "Is that a problem?"

He shook his head, rubbing the back of his forearm over his mouth, a wry smile on his face.

"Ummm...well, yeah, it is. Why were you there? Are you fucking him?"

"What the hell, Mike?" I cried incredulously "That is none of your business," I pushed passed him and flicked the button to call for the elevator. He grasped my elbow and spun me back around.

"It isn't a hard question. I asked a perfectly simple question and I expect a simple answer."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You're not my father, you're not even related to me. I thought you were my friend!" I snapped.

"I am your friend. Don't you understand that you're getting mixed up in something that you can't handle. You can't control anything that goes on in his life. You're playing with fire, Carter, and you'll get burned."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I know what I'm doing," I protested, placing my hand across his own hand which was still wrapped around my elbow.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he sighed, bowing his head slightly "You've got no idea how complicated his life is," he pointed to the room behind me where I had come from.

"And you do?" I smiled "I won't get hurt. I trust him. He trusts me too."

"Orton doesn't trust anyone," he shook his head at me "He's got some crazy shit going on and you don't want to get involved."

"He trusts me," I reiterated "I know that you're just looking out for me. I'm so grateful for that but you're the one who doesn't understand, Mike. I'm not doing anything that I shouldn't be. Can't you just trust me?" I implored to him.

He took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He bit on his lip and then nodded.

"You know I trust you. You know I do. But I'm warning you that you're getting in way over your head. You need to be careful. Promise me that you'll be careful?"

"I am being careful. I'm okay. I'm telling you that I know what I'm doing."

"I'll accept that for now. But if he hurts you, I swear to god," he gritted his teeth.

"Okay," I smiled "Give it a rest Stallone," I smirked at him, referring to the action hero "You'll be the first to know **if** something goes wrong. I promise," I hooked my arm into his elbow "Walk me to my room!"

"But I just got here," he protested with a half smirk half frown on his lips.

"I'll make it worth your while," I winked at him. The elevator dinged and opened and I stepped inside, followed closely by Mike.

"Do tell me more," he laughed "This seems to be a proposition I can't turn down."

* * *

The water made a neat splashing sound as I cut through it and skimmed along the bottom of the pool, kicking my legs through the cool water. I opened my eyes as I stroked my arms through and swam to the other side, surfacing to take a deep gulp of air in through my mouth. I smoothed my short hair back and braced my elbows on the white tiled edge of the swimming pool.

It was still early, not much after 5.30 and the sun was just beginning to come up, forming the 'golden hour' across the horizon. Periwinkle blues stretched across the majority of the sky falling to soft yellows and the briefest of burning reds at the bottom as the sun rose above the city. The palm trees that surrounded the pool blocked out some of the view of the sky but I could still see the very last stars twinkling as they disappeared in the daylight. I took another breath and breathed out a blissful sigh, pleased by the sight of the sunrise.

I had typically always been an early riser - and a late settler. Even as a child, my mother had found it difficult to keep me in bed past 6am. It wasn't even the television that prompted me to totter out of bed, but the sunrise. The sunrise and sunset were my favourite times of the day and I had always adored watching the play of colours shift across the wide expase of the celestial azure. It was at times like this when I was at my most serene and didn't think about the problems that were in my life as I grew older. As a child, I always thought about how much my parents meant to me. And I promised myself that I would love them forever. But some things just never happen.

With another deep intake of breath, I was under the surface again and swimming through the depths of the water. I emerged from the pool, dripping with water about 20 minutes later. Rinsing the excess of chlorinated liquid out, I stood under the freshwater shower before grabbing my towel to dry myself off. The sun was almost fully up and I knew it was going to be a beautiful day. We were travelling again and I had kept my suitcase packed. My grandpa was taking me on the private jet and we would be meeting the rest of the roster in Grand Rapids. My dad was coming back on the road next week; whatever business he'd had to sort out was finished now, and he'd been joining us for the _RAW_ show in Raleigh.

I became aware of a set of eyes watching me as I towel dried myself and I glanced over my shoulder to see Randy casually draped across a sunlounger. He had his hands tucked up behind his head and was facing in my direction with a pair of dark Aviator shades across his face. He was already dressed, clearly an early riser just like me - or perhaps insomnia would explain him being the only other person out here. His legs were hugged by a pair of dark blue Armani denim jeans and he wore a D&G white t-shirt as well that was stretched across his muscled torso. Randy smirked at me and I threw my damp towel across my shoulder and sauntered towards him in just my bikini. There was no need for embarassment considering he'd already seen me naked.

As I approached he sat forward ever so slightly. I stood over him and grinned.

"Early riser?" I quipped. He shrugged.

"I thought I would enjoy the view," he bared his teeth at me in a grin. I shivered. I stepped closer, feeling a little bit more self-conscious in my Milly aqua, white, black and slate grey barbados print bandeau bikini and matching bottoms. The ground was slightly hard beneath my bare feet but I wasn't particularly bothered with it. Randy was making my body tune into a lot more than just some stray stones digging into my soles.

He shuffled forward and reached for me, his fingers curling into the waistband bikini bottoms. The tips of his fingers brushed against the skin beneath and I gave an involunatry shudder. He removed his hand and brushed both of his palms along my hips, cupping them as he breathed across the skin of my abdomen and the underside of my breasts encased in the wet bikini. He pressed one open mouthed kiss on my skin before tugging me down to straddle his thighs and hips. My legs were spread wide as they hooked across his lap and the sopping wet material became almost uncomfortable. But still, I draped my arms across his shoulders and held onto him. Randy wrapped his arms around my back and splayed the fingers of his hands across my spine to hold me loosely in his embrace.

I dipped my head, pushing my lips along his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses on his skin. My tongue snaked out to lick his jaw all the way along towards his ear as I rocked my hips down onto his groin.

"Don't tease," he growled and my lips curved into a satisfied grin.

Pulling the lobe of his ear between my teeth, I tugged on it gently.

"Teasing is the name of the game," I whispered in his ear before removing myself from his embrace. As I stood up and he watched me, I grasped the edge of his sunglasses and pulled them off his face "I think I'll borrow these", I slid them on and then flipped my towel over my shoulder as I walked away, leaving him sitting on the sunlounger.

* * *

The journey to Grand Rapids was quite long and not particularly comfortable. As expected my grandpa had been filled in on everything that had happened since my dad and Stephanie picked me up at the police station. And so I was subjected to almost a 2 hour lecture on how I shouldn't be getting in trouble, shouldn't be spending time with this person and that person and most certainly should be thinking about my future and what I wanted and not washing it down the drain. And in all this time, I listened and listened and listened even more. But whilst I was doing this, I sketched.

"Are you going to the arena tonight for the show?" I wheeled my small suitcase out of the elevator on the floor where my grandpa had booked us two rooms. He was staying in the penthouse suite and had originally offered to let me stay with him seeing as it was a very big room with three more internal bedrooms but I had insisted on my own space and not wanting to intefere had any of the superstars wanted to speak to him about something concering the shows.

He nodded "Most likely. Would you like to come with me sweetheart?" he stopped in front of me, wheeling his own small case to his feet.

I shrugged "I've not really got anything better to do. I like being around the arenas," he nodded at me before leaning over to press a fatherly kiss to my forehead.

"I'll come and get you shortly," he patted my head and then turned to walk down the corridor towards the penthouse. My room was three doors along to the right hand side and I watched him go before grasping my case handle as I headed towards the room.

The door opened rather easily after a quick fumble with the keycard. I threw it open and dragged my case in, shutting the door behind me. Walking across the room, I threw my bag and keycard down onto the sofa before flopping down onto the sofa with a sigh. I slipped my sketch book out of the bag and flicked through it, glancing over the images I'd drew since I'd started travelling.

I flipped the page over and my lips turned up at the image. A loud knocking on the door snapped me out of my reverie and I threw the book onto the sofa, the sketch facing up the way. I walked to the door. _Surely that can't be grandpa already?_

I reached for the door handle, tugging it down before pulling the door open. I gasped slightly as Randy pushed himself into the room and slammed the door behind him. He reached for me, his hands delicately cupping my face before he lowered his mouth across mine. The stark contrast between his touch and his kiss was shown immediately as he forced his tongue between my lips, flicking it against my own with a harsh promise of what was to come. I whimpered under his onslaught and grasped at his t-shirt, pulling at the material and stretching it slightly. He started to walk me back and I stumbled, relying on him to be my eyes as the darkness of both the room and his kiss swallowed me whole.

The wall of the hall hit my back with a rough thud and Randy pressed the length of his body against me. He gently kicked my legs apart, entering my personal space as he thrust his strong knee up between my legs, thrusting it against my most personal part. My body gave an involuntary lurch, leaning in towards him. He swallowed my lust-filled moan with a swipe of his tongue and I moved my hands to his shoulders for more leverage. His hands skimmed down my body, caressing my skin with a feather light touch. He brushed his hands across my waist, trapping my hips with his palms, pulling me further against him. He flexed his index finger and slipped it beneath my t-shirt, trailing it across the flesh of my stomach. I moaned again and he dropped his hand to my thigh, squeezing it tightly, pulling me away from the wall. He spun me around and he was now pressed against the wall. Randy stroked his free hand down my shoulder towards my hips and it joined with his other one as he cupped the cheeks of my backside in his hands and squeezed tightly, holding me against the hard plains of his body.

My body thrummed with pleasure and Randy responded with a soft growl as he palmed my backside. He softly bit down on my lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. I purred and arched into him and he rolled us against the wall again so that I was pressed against it once more. He took my wrists in his hands and pushed them over my head, pinning them against the wall. The movement thrust my breasts up and out as Randy broke the kiss and peppered small, teasing kisses along my jaw line. My jaw slackened with the waves of desire that were flowing through my veins and I rolled my hips up against him, telling him that I wanted more.

And that's exactly when he pulled away.

"Wha...?" I mumbled sluggish from his kisses "What you doin'?" I panted.

His lips lifted into a smirk and he brushed a teasing kiss across my lips.

"Just like you said baby, teasing is the name of the game," he breathed hotly into my ear and then pushed himself off the wall. He stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving me an unsatisfied, panting mess against the wall.

When I had finally found my bearings and regained my breath, I stumbled towards the sofa, sinking down into the large soft cushions. Pulling my sketch book onto my lap, I found the cobalt blue eyes of the subject on my page, my own smirk adorning my lips.

_Yes, teasing is certainly the name of the game_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Thanks so much for reading this. I hope you like it! XxX


	12. Dancing In The Dark

_**A/N:**_ Hey all! Awesome reviews on the last chapter. Thank you so much :D

Big shoutout to **nefertina-shanf**, **hOtlilmofo**, **I love Edge Jeff and RKO**, **KyraJane** and **bsbfan558** for reviewing the chapter XxX

Enjoy the chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Ada and Denise. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

"I can't!" Maryse stared at me as if I'd grown two heads. She was the only girl who I had been introduced to backstage so far and that was through Mike.

"Why not?" she asked in her thick accent. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I'll get I.D'd," she snorted "I'm not 21."

"No one said you had to be 21!" she protested.

"The law did, the last time I checked," she waved a perfectly manicured hand at me. I grinned wryly at her.

"Everyone is going, Carter, you have to come with us. You'll get passed the bouncers no problem. Trust me," she shook out her long blond hair and I nodded "Great! The boys are going ahead," she rolled her eyes "They moan about how long it takes us to get ready."

I laughed "What time will I meet you?"

"Just come by my room about 10 and we'll head out. Where something sexy," she flashed me that in-ring wink and smile. I pushed her shoulder and she humphed before giving me a hug, two air kisses and then disappearing from the gorilla position where I was sitting watching the show. She'd just finished her match and was now on the way back to the hotel. She'd have more time to get ready than I would but that didn't mean that I wouldn't dress to kill.

My sketch book lay open on my lap and I watched the several little monitors in front of me, all from different camera angles, trained in on the ring. Randy was out there just now. He was speaking to the crowd about his upcoming feud with Phil Brooks - better known to his fans and foes alike as CM Punk. On-screen he'd recently established himself as the new leader of The Nexus and had targetted Randy for an incident dating back to over two years previously when Randy had punted him in the skull. And now the creative team had decided to reawaken their feud and had taken it to the next level.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" my grandpa's voice rang in my ear. I whipped my head around to see him standing over me. I quickly flicked the sketchbook shut, still not comfortable with anyone seeing it and stood up, reaching for my bag which was on the floor.

"Yeah," I looked back at the monitor's to see Randy finishing up his speech to a thunderous applause. I swallowed.

"Are you alright, Carter?" I turned to my grandpa. I nodded.

"Of course. Let's go," we set off towards the parking lot. There was only one match left to go in the show and John Cena would be closing it out with a little one-on-one match with Kevin.

* * *

Maryse swung the door open and I instantly felt intimidated. She had squeezed her voluptuous curves into a tight Hervé Léger bandeau dress in antique-gold sequin, paired with black Christian Louboutin patent pumps and an Alexander McQueen black woven blazer. She looked me up and down, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh hell no!" the words came out slightly muffled by her accent and I tried to hide a smile as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her room, swinging the door shut with a flick of her leg.

* * *

"I can't wear this," I told her, surveying myself in the mirror. She'd pushed me into the bedroom and thrown a dress at me, told me to put it on in the bathroom and then watched me walk out with my jaw almost on the floor "It's nothing like me, I don't...I can't..."

"You can't what? You look gorgeous, Carter," she told me "You need to start dressing a little more like you are 20 years of age. You dress like you're rebelling from your family, which I am sure you think is a lot of fun but if you want to attract the right kind of attention then you need to dress like this," she waved her hand up and down my figure in mid-air.

"Attention?" I asked her, cocking my head to the side in the mirror.

"Boys! Men! Don't you want to attract a man?" she asked rhetorically.

Her words stung and I thought back to Randy and how he'd told me I looked hot in my gothic-like clothes. But was it just for show? Maybe he did think I looked hot but maybe he didn't want me to dress that way all the time? Was he just having a slight mid-life crisis and his attraction to my sense of style would diminish with time?

The dress did feel nice against my skin. It was a slinky little one-shouldered assyemtrical Halston Heritage number made of sapphire silk-charmeusse with one elbow length sleeve. The fabric felt light against my skin and caressed it like a lover's touch.

The sound of two thuds brought me out of my reverie and I looked down at my feet. Next to my blue painted toes was a pair of Christian Louboutin shoes. Now I might not be the biggest fashion buff but these were gorgeous. Silver snakeprint peeptoe slingbacks with a 5 1/2 inch heel - the soles painted that distinct red colour. I slipped them on and stood back to look at myself in the mirror, Maryse staring intently over my shoulder.

The sweeping hemline drew the dress down across my thigh and the looping black script of my tattoo could just be seen. She snapped a Phillpe Audibert swarovski clutch onto my wrist and then hooked a silver chain over my wrist which was attached to a Jimmy Choo silver glitter-acrylic clutch bag. Next she handed me a Theyskens' Theory black satin blazer and I put it on.

"Are you ready?" she asked me. It was now or never.

I nodded.

* * *

Crush was one of the hottest clubs in Grand Rapids. It was said to be the flavour among the younger generation and was extremely busy with a line half way around the block. We cut in and true to Maryse's word, I passed the bouncers without even so much as the bat of an eyelid.

Inside the club there were weathered brick walls justapoxed with original museum quality artwork; which I admired on the way through, sleek hardwood floors and lights that were set on a rhythm which matched the music that the live DJ was spinning from his post. There were VIP booths for the special guests and those with a few bucks to spare. Maryse lead me straight to one of the large booths situated along the back wall of the club, filled with red velvet cushioned sofa's and hardwood tables and framed with dark tulle netting curtains.

The majority of the roster who would be joining us were already there. Mike sat huddled in the corner on one of the sofa's - Kevin, John Hennigan, Phil, Ted, Stephanie and Brianne were all sitting near him.

I glanced across the expanse of the booth, noting that several tables had been pushed together forming one larger one, big enough to seat everyone. Michelle, Layla, Stu, PJ, Heath and Rycklon - better known as Ezekial Jackson were all seated at one side of the table chatting away. They had come from _Smackdown_, Stu having had a match on _RAW_ and 'Lay-cool' having had a backstage segment.

I hovered near Maryse's side feeling nervous in my attire. I felt like all eyes were on me even though I knew hardly anyone was looking at me. However, there was one set of eyes I did find, the blue irises shining brightly in my direction. He parted his lips slightly, drawing his tongue out to wet them a little. I swallowed and smiled a little.

Mike had managed to pull himself from his conversation and his eyes were now trained on me. I tugged Maryse's hand but she was off in a world of her own having started to talk to Victoria. I let go of her and began to walk to the table, Mike standing up as I reached him. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I buried myself in his large arms, soaking up his warmth and inhaling his scent.

"Is Randy here?" I whispered into his shoulder. He stiffened at the mention of Randy's name and pulled back.

"I saw him at the bar about half an hour ago," he told me shrugging "He hasn't been back. He's likely off with Cena getting up to god only knows what," he shook his head slightly "You look gorgeous," he stroked the apple of my cheek with his thumb before helping me squeeze my way through the table and drop down onto the velvet sofa next to him. I greeted everyone who was at the table but I could feel the flutter of nerves bubbling in my stomach. As I crossed my legs, I tugged at the hem of the dress. Being out of my own clothes had thrown me for a loop. I felt exposed, naked if you will in front of all these virtual strangers. Mike's hand rested near my bare thigh on the sofa and he tapped his fingers nervously, drumming out a rhythm onto the velvet.

I felt like my ears had popped and the sound was muffled. I could hear the noise pounding in my ears, the tinkling of laughter, the different tones of voices and the thumping beat of the music but I couldn't hear the words. I swallowed and everything came back to me like the rush of a wave of water. I sighed.

"Carter?" I looked at Mike staring at me expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" he'd clearly been speaking to me but I was none the wiser about what he said. In my moment of sheer panic, I'd blanked out everything that was being said around me and now all eyes really were on me.

"Drink? Do you want a drink?" he spoke slightly slower than normal, a small grin tugging at his lips. I found myself nodded.

"Ummm...yeah...can I just have a beer," he nodded and then disappeared from the table, leaving me sitting in amongst people I hadn't really had the chance to speak to aside from Kevin and John. Kevin shifted closer to me, a big, goofy grin on his face.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked me. It was something he'd always called me ever since Mike had introduced me to his on-screen protege. I smiled at him, thinking about how Mike hated it when Kevin called me babe "You look a little pale."

"Is it that obvious?" I laughed a little "I just feel out of sorts. I'm not used to being around the full roster and I'm certainly not used to wearing other people's clothes."

"Well," he necked a mouthful of his beer "I happen to think you look rather beautiful," he told me, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

I leaned closer to him and placed my head on his shoulder "You always know how to cheer me up, Kevin," I told him, grinning when he threw his arm around me and pulled me deeper into his embrace, laying his head on top of mine. I pressed a hand to his stomach, not oblivious as to how this would look to the other club-goers "How's Ada?" I asked referring to his girlfriend of 6 months. She worked at FCW as a trainer and they had met when Kevin was signed to his developmental contract and sent for training at the facility.

He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable and I tilted my head to look up at him.

"She's good, babe. She's finding the separation a little hard. We spent lots of time together before we dated and now that I'm on the main roster it's a little difficult being apart," he grinned widely at the thought of her.

"Awww, someone's in love," I poked his chest with my finger. He blushed ever so slightly and I laughed.

"Would you take my grave as quick?" Mike quipped, standing over the table. His eyes followed me, nestled in the arms of Kevin and he cocked as eyebrow at me.

"You know I would," I grinned and moved away from Kevin, scooting along the seat to let Mike in beside me so I was stuck between the two of them. As I righted myself in the seat, I noticed Kevin had removed his arm from around me and it was now lying limply by his side. I grabbed it, curling my hand into the crook of his elbow as I laid my head back down on his shoulder, taking the beer that Mike was holding out to me.

"What did I miss?" Mike asked after swallowing some beer.

"We were just chatting about how Kevin is in love," I took a mouthful of my own, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. I held the bottle in my free hand and tucked my arm into my chest.

"It's disgusting isn't it?" Mike smirked in that playful way. He loved to tease Kevin and Kevin got pretty worked up about it. I felt him stiffen next to me.

"I think it's wonderful," I grinned at Kevin.

"Thanks babe," he told me.

* * *

I necked another mouthful of my beer and watched Mike over the rim of the beer bottle.

I pushed myself along the seat towards him as Kevin got immersed in a conversation with Phil over the Chicago native's journey to the _WWE_.

"What's wrong with you?" I leaned close to his ear to whisper the words. He shrugged "I know something is up. Won't you talk to me?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking," he shrugged.

"You thinking? Never a good thing, watch you don't hurt yourself sweetheart," he shook his head at me, breathing out a laugh filled sigh.

"I hate you!"

"No, you really don't. You looooovveeeeee me," I pressed a kiss to his cheek before sliding my jacket off and throwing it onto the sofa next to me. I was feeling slightly more confident now that I wasn't being ogled by anyone. The warm air of the club blew across my bare shoulder and I shivered slightly.

"Keep telling yourself that," he told me through more beer.

"Why don't you like me being with him?"

He craned his neck in my direction, holding the mouth of his bottle of beer to his lips. The question had rolled off my tongue and I felt stupid now for asking it.

"I worry about you," he said after a few moments. He bent his head close to mine to avoid any unwanted attention from the other people at the table. More people had now crowded around including the guys from _Smackdown_ "I've told you Randy is such a difficult person to get close to. I worry that you're getting yourself in too deep with him, Carter, so deep you can't pull yourself out. I might not have known you for that long but I trust you and I love you like my sister. I'm just looking out for you."

"I get that," I confessed "And I'm so grateful for that, you know."

"I know," he hung his head slightly "He doesn't crack easily. He's got so many walls up and you're going to have to work for so long to bring them down. You understand that I'm wary about you getting involved. He's not exactly the kind of person I would have picked for you."

"I understand that, Mike, but I have to pick for me. Give me the benefit of the doubt, you said you trust me, then show it. You have to allow me the room to make my own decisions and if it comes down to it, to make mistakes.

"I know I do but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I've got you to protect me. And I don't think Randy will do anything knowing who my family is. He's not going to hurt me," I squeezed his hand "It's my round," I jumped up, fishing some money from my purse. Mike tried to protest but I held my hand up, asking around the table if anyone wanted something to drink. I headed out of the booth and straight for the bar, walking as confidently as I could manage in my heels.

* * *

I stood at the bar in amongst the throng of so many people. I was being pushed slightly and my toes got stamped on quite a few times. I waved my hand trying to catch the attention of the barman but it seems even in 5 inch heels, I wasn't tall enough to grab the spotlight. I leaned on the bar, my elbows bracing along the wood - damp from the drinks that had been spilled on it. I waved at the barman but he passed me and moved onto the next person. I huffed beneath my breath and sighed, lowering my head slightly.

"What can I get you?" my head shot up but the barman in front of me wasn't looking at me. It was then that I felt the body behind me. The man was pressing right up against the full length of me, his hips digging into the curve of my backside. I stiffened, standing up straight. Cool breath was blown over the back of neck, pebbling the bare skin that was peeking out from my dress.

"Jack Daniels," he grunted "And she'll take a beer," he added his tone dropping low. His head was almost right next to mine and every hair on my body stood on end from the sound of his voice rumbling in my ear. The low, distinct tones of his voice had a small smile gracing it's way across my lips, my toes curling inside my shoes. He pressed his chest against my back and I rocked forward into the bar slightly. The barman was staring at me, at us "You got a problem?" he hissed at the barman who then scurried off to make our drinks and I gave a low chuckle.

"Randy, that was just mean," I mumbled, looking over my shoulder at him. He had pulled his head back when he hissed at the barman and he now looked down into my eyes. My breath hitched and then he dipped his head, forcing his lips over mine in a harsh kiss. I gasped and opened my mouth under the pressure of his tongue, feeling it slide between my lips, dipping into my mouth. One of his hands cradled my neck and held me still as he plundered my mouth ruthlessly and I let out a little mewl. Randy broke the kiss just before the barman reappeared, drinks in hand. The barman handed me the beer, his hand brushing mine slowly. Randy threw the money on the bar, clamped his hand onto my silk covered shoulder and grabbed his drink with his other hand, escorting me away from the bar with a backwards growl to the bartender.

Randy steered me across the club to a smaller set of booths. The one we stopped at was empty but there were signs that people had been there; drinks on the table, coats and jackets strewn across seats and a black clutch lying on the table. Randy motioned for me to sit down and I slid into the booth, holding my dress down at the hem to make sure everything stayed covered. He slid in behind me, taking a seat next to me. I crossed my legs - one over the other at the knee, and turned my body towards Randy. He was sitting casually, his long legs stretched out and his arm braced along the back of the booth.

He was clothed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a loose silver tie around his neck. He had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to his elbows, showing off those impressive sleeve tattoos and a pair of black leather shoes on his feet. He caught me looking at him and he smiled. I necked a mouthful of beer to stop myself blushing under his intense stare. I could feel his eyes washing over me and I felt the nerves bubbling away in my stomach again.

"You look...amazing," he breathed "If you're dressed this way for me it must be my lucky night," he stroked a finger across the silk that covered my shoulder.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I struggled to stop myself choking.

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm not then?" I quipped teasingly. He grinned wryly, tipping his head to the side as he leaned in closer.

"I saw you with Mike," he told me "And Kevin. I didn't like it," his voice was low and dangerous, laced with the irritation he felt at my closeness with Mike and Kevin.

"We're just friends," I shook my head at him.

"I didn't like it," he told me again, a cruel smile on his face.

"What do you want me to do? You aren't ready for anything serious, Randy, and we're just feeling things out just now. Kevin, Mike, Stu, both John's - they're my friends. I'm not going to stop living my life because you don't like seeing me with a few guys. If your green-eyed monster is rearing it's ugly head then that's really not my problem."

"I know. I can't help but get jealous when I see you with him," I knew he was referring to Mike "He doesn't like me being around you?"

"No, he doesn't. He thinks you're going to hurt me. He thinks you'll love me and leave me, so to speak."

"Love you and leave you?" he snorted "That's not going to happen. I won't leave you, Carter," he reached out and placed his hand on my thigh, his index finger tracing the loops of my tattoo and searing my skin.

"What will you do?" I dragged my tongue across my lips to wet them. It was warm in the club, being close to Randy made it all that hotter.

"Right now, I'd like to dance with you," he flicked his head in the direction of the dance-floor.

"Okay," I felt surprise lace my words but he was out of the booth before I had the chance to do or say anthing else. He held his hand out and I placed my own in his grip, allowing him to lead me onto the crowded dance-floor. Squeezing amonst the patrons of the club, Randy took my hips in his palms, cupping them through the thin material of the dress. He looked down at me, his gaze was hot - his crystalline eyes shone bright blue. He brought me closer to him, bumping his hips off of mine slightly as he swayed me to the beat, grinding down against me.

The air burned with every intake, the oxygen supercharged with the heat emanating from every person on the floor. I found it hard to breathe and I reached up to cradle the back of Randy's head with one hand, the other bracing itself on his shoulder as I buried my face into his neck, leaving little soft kisses just above the collar of his shirt. One of Randy's hands smoothed it's way up my back, slightly lifting the hem of my dress and I shivered as my skin was exposed to the hot air in the club. He dropped his head slightly to the side to allow me more access to his neck and I nibbled on his skin softly, tasting the tang of his cologne off of it. I slid my nose against his skin, taking a deep whiff of his clean, soapy smell and letting a small sigh leave me.

I rolled my hips against him and Randy lowered his large hand to palm my bare thigh, grazing it across my taught flesh.

"You're intoxicating," he whispered hoarsely in my ear and my stomach dipped. The space between us was nonexistent and I could feel his hardening length pressing up against my belly. My immediate thought was how uncomfortable it must be for him and then it jumped to how long it would take him to ask me to leave with him. He dipped his head to my neck, trailing a blazing path across my skin with his tongue, biting down on my collarbone. I gripped his head and his shoulder simultaneously, biting on my lip to stop the moan dropping from my mouth.

"People are watching us," I whispered in panic.

"Let them watch," he grunted "Let them see!" he nipped at my skin harder.

My moans were lost in the crowd, drowned out by the beat and the heavy breathing off all of those around is. I thanked myself that the club was dark and we could hardly be seen hidden amongst the crowd of people.

"Please," I pulled back to look at him "Please, Randy!" I implored. He blinked down at me, his eyes becoming clearer by the second. He acquiesced and pulled back from me, pushing me to arms length as we stepped off the floor. He tugged my hand.

"Okay, get your shit together. We're leaving," he told me, let go of my hand and sank into the plush seat of his booth, reaching for his jacket. I stood aimlessly for a few seconds before wandering off back towards the large VIP booth to retrieve my things.

* * *

The hotel was deserted, not even any of the superstar's were hanging around celebrating after the show. It was understandable that they let off steam after a show, it really was the only way to cope with the harsh and demanding schedule. Being on the road, wrestling sometimes at the least 5 nights a week, takes it's toll on ones body and it can become difficult to find time to wind down and relax. Going out to a club and getting drunk or just immersing themselves in a night of dancing is the best way to do it.

Randy held my hand as we walked through the lobby and made our way to the elevators. I watched his stature as he walked in front of me, he was taught, his back straight and strained. He was angry.

"You're angry with me," I said as we stepped into the elevator and he jabbed the button for the 10th floor. He turned his head to me, his eyes looking me up and down.

"No, I'm not," he stated turning his head away. His hand tightened around my own but he continued to stare at the reflective metal doors off the elevator. I sighed and stepped closer to him, reaching up to grasp his jaw in my hand. I turned him towards me, flatting my palm against his cheek.

"You are angry with me," I stated "I know that you are. You don't like that I told you to stop. But you were the one who told me just last night that you weren't ready for anything serious. Why now do I get the feeling that you're a liar?"

"I wasn't lying," he blinked at me "I'm not ready for something more serious. I only just got out of a serious relationship 6 months ago, Carter, I've got a daughter to think about. I can't get my head mixed up in all this crap!"

I dropped his hand.

"Do you want to stop? Tell me the truth. Do you want me or not?"

The elevator dinged and we stepped out into the hall, standing tucked into a wall at the corner of the corridor.

He sighed, reached up and covered his face with his hands and groaned into them.

"You know that I do," his words were muffled by his hands "I like you," he brought his hands away from his face "You take my shit but you give as good as you get," he smirked "And I like that. I want someone who's strong enough not to back down from me, who'll fight me when I act like an asshole, who'll give me a good fucking shake when I need one. You do all those things already, baby. You're a feisty little thing and I want to get to know you...more," I blushed slightly at his words.

"Then tell me why on earth you would want us to be the talk of the locker room? Hell the place is probably already abuzz with chatter about our little show. You can't put our...us...out there like that, Randy, not without deciding where you want this to go. Do you want our faces plastered all over the dirtsheets?" he shook his head silently "We need to be careful. If you don't want your ex-fiancee having anything to use against you, don't let anything happen that will put your fight in jeopardy."

He reached for me, framing my face with his large hands.

"How do you know exactly what to say? How do you know so much about this?" both questions were a million miles apart. I chose to answer the latter.

"It's simple. Because I'm Alanna," he stiffened slightly at the mention of his daughter's name "I'm the child who was stuck between two parents. My mother won the fight because she took off. Samantha is not going to do the same, I won't let her. I won't let her take Alanna away from you."

He chuckled before he wrapped a large arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. He buried his face into my neck, breathing hot air across the thin silk, causing my skin to prickle and my nipples to pucker inside the flimsy fabric of my bra.

"You should get some sleep," I told him, my words almost unintelligable due to his shoulder "You've got another show tomorrow night, I don't want you to get in trouble for not being on point."

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned, rubbing the tips of his fingers across my cheek and dragging his finger down my jaw. I closed my eyes at the feel of his hands on me before he kissed me, covering my lips with his. I gripped his tattooed wrist with my hand as I kissed him back, losing myself in him. I pulled away from him, backing up out of his embrace.

"You're serious?" he was incredulous, a smirk taking over his face as he reached for me again. I ducked out of his grasp and I shook my head.

"I most certainly am. Go and get some sleep Mr Orton. I'm sure we'll run into one another soon enough," I sidled off down the corridor "And stop watching my ass," I giggled as I reached the door and slid my keycard into slot watching the light turn green. I looked up to say goodnight and was startled when Randy's face appeared directly in front of mine.

He pressed another soft kiss to my lips, pressing his tongue inside my mouth.

"Goodnight, Carter," he whispered tenderly against my lips before he took off down the corridor towards his room.

"Goodnight, Randy," I whispered touching my tingling lips as I stepped inside the room.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Hope you liked this chapter. I've been working on it the whole weekend and it's really long but let me know what you think XxX


	13. Bend Over Backwards

_**A/N:**_ Wow, the reviews were amazing. All I can say is thank you for reading, enjoying and letting me know. You are all amazing and I love you guys sooo much.

Thank you to **I'll miss you Edge**, **poisenousprincess**, **KyraJane**, **bsbfan558**, **auntietwister08**, **nefertina-shanf**, **hOtlilmofo** and **Jupiter Water Goddess** for your reviews. Anyone else who is reading, thank you as well :D XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

I tugged the black Nike hotpants up over my thighs, bum and hips, pulling them into place by tying the string tighter. I scraped my short hair back with my fingers before shaking it out and clenching my feet to make sure my trainers were tied tight enough.

I grabbed my key-card, some money and my iPod and was off out of the door, sticking the items into my matching hoodie pocket before feeding the earphones up through the inside of my hoodie and sticking the buds into my ears.

The sun was shining outside but a cool wind whipped around my bare legs. I breathed in deeply before taking off, the only sound I could hear was the music pumping through the headphones into my ears.

Running always gave me time to think and gave my body a sense of peace. To be able to just free myself from all of the problems that I had in my life and just run was almost the best feeling in the world. The feel of my shoes scraping the tarmac, the rushed intake of air and the burning of my lungs were welcome feelings to me.

I took the bridge across the Grand River, passing people on the streets but paying no attention to them as I upped my pace to move faster through the city.

I stopped to take a breather, doubling over slightly to take in fresher air. A hand pressed onto my shoulder and I jumped, swivelling around to see who was there.

I covered my hand with my mouth, my heart hammering in my chest before I ripped the earphones out and landed a feeble punch to his arm.

"Fucking hell," I breathed "Mike, you scared the shit out of me. Why the hell did you sneak up on me?" he smirked at me.

"I didn't. I've been yelling your name and chasing you halfway through the fucking city for like the past 10 minutes," he almost growled at me, rubbing the spot on his arm where I had hit him "No need to get violent," a smirk was now plastered across his lips. I fought to hide my own smile, still breathing deeply as I stood upstraight and placed my hands on my hips.

"You're an asshole!"

"That hurts," he told me "Are you just running? Or are you running away?" he moved to stand alongside me. I took in a calming breath of cool air.

"A bit of both really," I confessed "I needed to clear my head. Did you follow me?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You've been distant since the other night when you left the club with Orton," there were clearly no lost feelings between Mike and Randy. I knew the my friend didn't like my...well...I'm not quite sure I can call Randy my boyfriend, we haven't exactly established the definition of our relationship yet. But regardless, Mike and Randy aren't exactly making kissy faces at each other which only serves to make my job a whole lot more harder.

I let out a sigh through my parted lips "I know you don't like him. But he makes me happy. Can't you see that?" I raised an eyebrow at Mike. I had been running along the side of the river and Mike moved to lean on one of the bars that lined the banks of the Grand River.

"I think that you think he makes you happy," he mused.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped defiantly at him.

"I don't know," he reached for me, running his hands up and down my arms in a soothing gesture "I just...I think you're young, Carter, you're only 20. Can't you see that pinning your hopes on Randy is a lost cause. He's never going to want anything more than a quick fling with you. You're just his fuck buddy and you can't see that he's going to hurt you. I'm not the kind of person to say I told you so, I care about you, I really do. I look upon you as a sister, I want to make sure that you're alright, that you don't get hurt. But you have no idea what Randy Orton is like. He'll use you and lose you just like the click of his fingers," Mike snapped his fingers in front of my face to illustrate his point.

"Thanks very much, Mike. Way to make me feel like a cheap tart!" I shoved his grip off of me and turned to stalk down the path back in the direction of the hotel.

"Hey," he gripped my arm, yanking me gently to a stop "I didn't say it to hurt you. I said to you to make you realise that you'll get nowhere with him. You're wasting your time, Carter. You'll end up with your faces splashed all over the dirt sheets and when it happens what are you going to do? Tell me?"

"I don't know," I forced the words from my mouth "Why the hell do you think I was running? I needed time to think. I want to be with him, you've no idea how much. And, yes I am scared that I'll get in too deep and I'll get hurt. But you know what, it's worth the risk if it means I get to have Randy."

"Is that really the way you feel?"

"He makes my whole world better," I told Mike after a few moments of silence.

Mike let out a forced breath. I could see his lips twisting into an angry pout but then it disappeared and he nodded at me "I guess I can accept that. But just know that I'm here for you if you need me," he rubbed his hand across the back of my neck before pulling me into his large arms, enveloping them around my body tightly. I breathed in his scent, snuggling myself into his warm embrace as I wrapped my arms around and up the length of his back, gripping the back of his shoulders.

* * *

I paced the floor of my hotel room, sleep evading me. I'd never been one to lose sleep over anything so trivial as a guy but Randy seemed to be effecting me in ways so much deeper than anyone else. Mike's words were haunting me as well. If he could see that Randy would hurt me, how many other people thought the same. Only the observant superstars and divas would have noticed Randy and I leaving but that wouldn't stop them from jumping on the bandwagon to tell me that he was going to do nothing but hurt me.

I stomped towards the door, unable to take anymore of my pent up frustration without an outlet and turned the handle, pulling it open. I jumped back, faced with Randy. He was tired, dark circles shaped the underside of his eyes and a short stubble was smattered across his cheeks, chin and upper lip. He stood with one hand poised to knock and the other held his gym bag, clenching the thin straps tightly between his tanned fingers.

"Can I come in?" he breathed the words out tiredly, an exhausted breath leaving his chest. I reached for him, pulling him inside and shutting the door, shrouding us in darkness. I could still see his outline faintly "I couldn't sleep," he told me.

"Neither could I," I answered his unspoken question. I reached up and traced my hand across his cheek up over his sheared head. He closed his eyes, letting out an almost impreceptible groan "You need to sleep," I told him, turning to lead him to the bedroom. Randy grasped my hand, lacing his fingers with mine as he pulled me back towards him. My curves hit his lean, toned body with a small thud and he draped his thick arms down over my shoulders, still holding my hand which was now pushed behind my back.

"I need you."

There was clearly no room for arguing as Randy dipped his head and kissed me, flicking his tongue into my mouth almost instantly. His grip around me tightened, his hand slipping from mine to grip my hip, his other hand moving to join that one on my other hip. His hold was rough but not enough to bruise although I got the feeling he clung to me so desperately at the thought that I might disappear.

Randy's fingers brushed over my bare stomach, stroking the skin as his thumb dragged gently over the ball on my navel piercing. I gripped the back of his head between my hands, my fingers massaging his skull slowly as he deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with my own, savouring the taste of me on his palette. I gasped into his mouth as he stroked the underside of my breasts, bare beneath the tiny strappy top I had on, my nipples hardening against the thin fabric.

He dragged his lips down my cheek and toward my throat, sucking roughly on my pulse point. I felt Randy's hands run down the back of my thighs, gripping the taut flesh in his hands as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he stumbled forward towards the wall. My back hit the firm stone that was beneath the hotel wallpaper and I arched towards him, forcing my breasts into his chest. My top was off, physically torn from my body in Randy's wild effort to get closer to me. I gripped his back, digging my fingers into his muscles as he sucked on my neck, nibbling on my skin. Randy's rough and calloused fingertips stroked my delicate skin, cupping my soft breasts in his hands as he dragged his thumbs over my dusky pink nipples. He lowered his mouth, his eyes connecting with mine as he pulled one into his mouth, sucking sharply around the warm flesh. I tried to hold his gaze as my body thrummed with pleasure but it was to no avail as my eyes slipped shut shortly thereafter.

Randy pressed his hips against mine and I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh. A small moan fell from my lips and he smirked against my skin. I reached down to grip the back of his neck and pulled him up, fusing my mouth to his and kissing him wantonly. My breathing was already laboured by his efforts and my lungs burned for air, forcing me to break the kiss. Randy was moving, carrying me through the room. He stopped in the sitting room and I loosened the hold of my legs around him, sliding from his grip as I dragged myself down his body. Randy lifted his shirt off, balling it up and throwing it across the room. I stroked his abs, dropping to my knees in front of him. Feeling his length through his jeans had him grinding his teeth and I smirked, deftly undoing his belt and slowly removing it from the loops of his jeans. I flicked the button of his jeans open, followed by the zipper before dragging the material down, my short nails scraping the skin of his hips. I took his black boxer shorts with them. Randy stepped out of them and I pushed them across the floor away from us. I wrapped my hand around his length, teasingly tightening my hold around him as I stroked him up and down, paying particular attention to the bulbous head already dripping with pre-cum. I swiped the droplet, bringing my thumb to my mouth to suck it off. Randy let out a strangled moan and I dipped my head, wrapping my lips around the head of his hardness, sucking sharply. I protected my teeth with my lips as I slid my mouth further around him, the flat of my tongue pressing against him. His fingers fisted in my short hair, grasping at the short strands. I stroked what I couldn't take of him, keeping up the teasing with slow, langourous strokes and intermittent flicks of my tongue. I scraped my teeth against him gently as I brought my mouth back to pay attention to his tip, dipping my tongue into the slit at the top, lapping up his salty essence.

I was yanked from the floor within seconds and turned around. Randy bent me across the arm of the sofa and a salacious grin took over my lips. _Over the sofa, just like he promised_.

Randy dragged my shorts and hotpant style undewear down down my legs and I stepped out of them. I gasped as I felt his tongue flick over my most sensitive spot. My fingers dug into the material of the sofa. I glanced over my shoulder to see Randy on his knees behind me, his fingers gripping my hips tightly as he feasted on me. His tongue flicked across my warm, soaked folds, dipping in to taste my flavour and encouraging me to open for him. I chewed on my lower lip, my hips bucking gently as Randy teased my clit with his skillful tongue and soft nibbles to my flesh, drinking down my honeyed essence.

He stood up and I felt my thighs clench with the lack of release. My body burned and I let out an unsatisfied groan. Randy gripped my hips, sweat perspiring across the two of us. He twined his fingers into my short hair and tugged me back, my back violently arching as he nudged my hips apart with his knees, the blunt tip of his length pressing against my opening. I pushed my hips back only to receive a rough chuckle from Randy before he thrust his hips forward, impaling me sharply. I gasped, my nails making a crunching noise against the material of the sofa. My eyes closed tightly and I dug my teeth deep into the plump flesh of my lower lip. Randy continued to plunge deep inside of me, rolling his hips to hit every spot.

I whimpered, wiggling my behind as I pressed back towards him. He wrapped one arm around my waist, lowering his hand to flick it across my clit. I clenched my thighs, letting out a desperate moan as his other hand tightened in my hair. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and I felt my insides quiver around him. I could hear Randy's soft grunts behind me and then my release washed over me and I called his name out, whimpering in pleasure. Randy stiffened behind me as I pulled him into his own release, his fingers brutally tugging on my hair as he spilled deep inside of me. Randy was breathless and sweaty and then he leaned over and pressed loving kisses to my bare back as I lay over the sofa trying to catch my breath.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. Let me know what you think XxX


	14. Ain't That A Kick In The Head

_**A/N:**_ Wow! Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Big thanks to **bsbfan558**,** Christina89**, **moxxie23**,** KyraJane**, **I'll miss you Edge**, **quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers**, **hOtlilmofo**, **mrs.a87**, **kimberly316** and **Trebug **for reviewing the last chapter and also to anyone else who alerted or read the chapter :D XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter and Denise. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE _and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_**RANDY'S POV**_

I rubbed my fingers across the stubble that had been growing generously across my cheeks and chin for the past week. The slight pain as the rough hairs scratched at my fingertips brought a smile to my face. Carter had seemed to like it, too bad it had to go then.

I thought back to how she'd reacted to my touch last night. I'd been so tired, so emotionally drained from all the travel and I was missing Alanna something terrible. The only person who I had felt would understand was Carter and she had, understood that is. She'd brought me in to her room, told me I needed to sleep. But I'd been consumed by a surge of heat that had flowed through me, a feeling of need and want. I wanted her so badly; to touch and hold her, kiss and caress her, bring her to that point of no return and to feel her tremble in my grasp.

But then I'd left her. I'd got up, watching her curl herself around one of the thick throwback cushions, bury her sweet face into the fabric and inhale deeply as she fell further into a slumber. I'd watched her before slipping my clothes back on, brushing a soft kiss across her forehead and leaving the room; no note left behind to explain my absence. But I'd had to leave, I couldn't stay there and wake up with her, it would be just like admitting I've fallen faster and harder for her than I could ever have imagined. Who would have guessed that a girl who opened the door to me in a pair on tiny panties and a bra would ensnare me under her spell?

Now I guess I regret leaving her.

My hand clenched into a fist as I watched her walk from the hotel ensconced between Mike Mizanin and Kevin Kiley. The three of them were giggling raucously at some sort of inside joke. From my vantage point I watched the valet bring Mike's car around and Mike and Kevin climbed into the front, followed by Carter who took the backseat as they set off for North Carolina.

"You ready man?" I glanced over my shoulder to see John walking away from the check-in desk. My eyes were drawn back to the front doors, the valet parking now empty of the car that had sat there a few minutes previously "Ran!"

"Uhhhh...yeah, I'm coming," rubbing a hand over my face once more, I turned and strolled towards him "No need to get so angry," I smirked a little and the two of us headed outside to retrieve the car.

* * *

_**CARTER'S POV**_

RAW was going to be an interesting night. My dad had called earlier to say he was on his way and he would just meet me at the show. I was looking forward to seeing him, it had been kind of lonely without him around here. Besides I was really curious as to what he was getting up to back in Greenwich. My grandpa wouldn't crack a light about that. He just wore this curious smile on his face which intrigued me even further.

I hadn't seen head nor tail of Randy since Kevin, Mike and I arrived in North Carolina. He'd been gone when I woke up and left no note behind him. I'd been kind of shocked but not really surprised. He was a lot like me in that manner. He didn't want to get attached. I avoided it at all costs. Attachment leads to heartbreak and I've had more than enough of that in my life.

An hour before the show was due to start, I found myself sitting comfortably on one of the sofas in Randy's dressing room. I twiddled my thumbs back and forth. I heard voices outside and I could feel my heart begin to race inside my chest. But then they faded off and I felt a heavy sigh leave my body. _Where the hell is he?_

I stood up and began to pace the floor. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I getting so worked up over a guy? We've barely known each other a month or two and this is how I feel whenever I think he's close to me. I'm acting like a lovesick puppy. I really..._

"What are you doing in here?" the tone was light but surprised, not meant to sound offensive. I spun around and realized Randy was standing at the door. He shut it behind him and leaned his tall, muscled frame back against the wood. He folded his thick arms across his chest and I watched his muscle definition bulge from the seams of his short-sleeved t-shirt. I swallowed thickly.

"Hi," I shoved my hands into the pockets of my skinny jeans quickly, wanting to hide the fact that I was shocked to see him behind me all of a sudden "I didn't even hear you come in."

"I didn't know I was supposed to knock the door to my own dressing room," he raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned and shrugged.

"I guess not. I just wanted to come and say hi."

"That's all you're here for? You wanted to say hi?" he pushed himself off of the door and sauntered towards me. I shivered as his cool blue eyes raked across my frame. Randy drew himself up to his full height as he stood in front of me "Hi," he whispered, his hands sliding onto my hips.

"I can't stay. I told Mike I'd only be a few minutes, I promised I'd watch his promo," Randy stiffened against me, his back going rigid.

"What is it with you and Mike? Why do you need to tag along at the tail end of him everywhere he goes?"

I tilted my head back to look him in the eye "What is that supposed to mean? He's my friend. And you know fine well that I can't stay here in case we get caught! What about Alanna!" I yelled in a hushed whisper "You said yourself you won't jepeordise the custody battle. I could be the one to ruin it for you. I don't want that. I won't have that. You need to stop making these assumptions that Mike and I are something we're not. **You** are the only one who gets special treatment around here."

"And what kind of treatment is that?" his hands tightened on my hips.

"You get to screw me senseless any time you want," I pushed myself up onto my tip toes and crashed my lips against his. His mouth instantly opened up, his tongue weaving a path along my lower lip. I parted them gently, whimpering against him as he intertwined his tongue with mine, tasting me slowly. My hands fisted in the shoulders of his t-shirt as Randy pulled me further against him "I saw the bus outisde. I'll be on it after the show," I winked as I pulled away from him, stepping back from his embrace "Be there. Don't be late."

I returned to Mike's dressing room, a permanent smile washing over my lips.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden? Or do I even need to ask?" he shook his head at me. I placed a hand on his jacket covered shoulder.

"Can't you just trust me?" he sighed and nodded "Want to go through what you're going to say with me again?"

* * *

Randy's bus was parked outside in the parking lot. It was large and black with red, pewter and white flames painted along the side. Three other buses were parked nearby, all with similar markings but I had it on good authority that this was Randy's bus.

I stepped up to the bus. It was empty. Clearly the drivers took a break when the superstars were inside doing a show. I tugged on the lever by the bottom of the door and smiled when the door whooshed open with a surge of air. I stepped on the bus and they shut behind me.

It was fairly nice inside; it was neat and clean and had a little dining area, a tiny kitchette and most of the back of the bus was taken up by a bedroom. It had one large double bed and beside that was a smaller bed covered with pink sheets. _Alanna's._

I collapsed down on top of the bed, dropping my holdall by my feet. It was a little lumpy but fairly comfortable I found as I laid back against the covers. I pictured Randy lying in this bed, his arms and legs sprawled out as the bus trundled through city after city.

"Randy! Are you here?" a woman called through the bus. I sat upright instantly. My heart thudded in my chest "Randy?" she called again. I heard another mumbling voice followed by "I know sweetheart, we'll find daddy soon."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. There was no way I was going to be able to hide from her. I got up from the bed and poked my head around the door. She was a little taller than me and had wavy brown hair which was just by her shoulders. She carried a little girl in her arms who had the same brown hair but a little shorter. I swallowed and stepped out. Her eyes found me and she narrowed them slightly, apprehensive at the stranger she found on her ex-fiance's bus.

"Hi, you must be Samantha," I held my hand out to her. She was clearly reluctant to take it "I'm Carter Levesque, Paul's daughter," recognition dawned in her eyes.

"I didn't know Paul had an older daughter."

"Not many people do," I laughed a little, retracting the hand that she was still to shake. I pushed it into my pocket "This must be Alanna," I smiled at the little girl who buried her face into her mother's neck "She's beautiful. You're very lucky."

"I know that. What are you doing on the bus?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"I was looking for Randy actually. I was told to pass on a message about a script change or something," I laughed it off "Do you know where he is?"

"Ummm...no. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Oh okay then. I should get going. It was nice to meet you," I pushed passed her, holding my bag out in front of me in case she saw it.

"Ummmm...wait a minute! Carter? Is that what your name is?" she asked me as I turned around. I had one foot on each step of the bus and I turned my chin up towards her.

"Yeah."

"If you see Randy. Can you tell him I've brought Alanna to see him?"

"I'm sure I can do that," I nodded "It **was** really nice to meet you Samantha," I opened the door to the bus and stepped off, hotfooting it across the parking lot and back into the building before she could catch me again.

* * *

_**RANDY'S POV**_

_**Panic surged through me as I ran to the bus. I knew that the script had called for Punk to do something tonight but this was unexpected. If he was going to waltz into the bus on camera everything could be ruined. Carter's supposed to be on that bus.**_

_**I ran down the ramp and skidded to a stop. He was nowhere to be seen and everything was quiet. Walking quickly to the door, I tugged on the handle just as I felt a blow to the back of my leg. My weight gave way from beneath me and I collapsed onto the concrete as I heard Punk's evil cackle from above me. I knew this was all for the camera's but I just hoped that Carter had the good sense to stay on the bus and out of sight.**_

_**And then I heard screaming. A woman screaming. **_

_**"What are you doing? Help! Somebody help me!" it wasn't Carter. It was Sam. I groaned in pain, rolling on the floor.**_

_**"Aahhhh! Aaahh!," Punk mocked her "Shut up!" he dropped to his knees next to me "Right about now, those voices you hear in your head are telling you that you shouldn't have kicked McGillicutty and Otunga or Mason Ryan," I groaned aloud, selling the injury for the show "I don't think you'll be punting anybody in the skull at Wrestlemania!" he stood up, the wrench he'd used to kayfabe wound me, gripped tightly in his hand.**_

_**My leg was actually hurting, the strain from the blow was throbbing slightly but nothing that I couldn't handle.**_

_**"Now ain't that a kick in the head!" I felt his foot connect with the top of my head and I rolled over, sprawling out on my back on the concrete.**_

_**It went silent before I felt someone else at my side.**_

_**"Please, someone help us, somebody help us," Sam called, kneeling down beside me "It's alright Randy," she pressed her hand to my knee and cradled my head in her lap "Help us! Somebody call help!"**_

* * *

I heard the signal that the camera's had stopped rolling and I turned over onto my back and threw my arms above my head and covered my face with my hands. I heard Sam sigh.

"I wasn't expecting that," she murmured. I opened my eyes, forcing myself to sit up.

"I wasn't expecting you to be there. What are you doing here Sam?"

"I brought Alanna to see you. She's...ummmm...she's asleep on the bus. I hope all the ruckus didn't wake her."

"She's on the bus?" I smiled at the thought of my little girl tucked up in the bed I'd had specially installed on the bus for her.

"Yeah," she sighed and pushed her hair across her shoulder "I know things haven't been great for us Randy," she touched my arm "But I want us to work this out. For Alanna's sake. Please."

"I don't want to fight with you either Sam. But you're trying to take my little girl away. What do you want me to do? Just sit back and let you take her!"

"Let's talk on the bus," she pushed herself to her feet, holding her hand out to me to help me up.

_If Sam was on the bus all along, where the fuck is Carter?_

* * *

_**CARTER'S POV**_

I watched Randy's segment with baited breath from a screen backstage. He rolled himself in towards Sam and she cradled his head, yelling for help. I sighed, twiddling my phone in my hands, I was tempted to send him a message to let him know what had happened but my gut instinct told me it wasn't a good idea.

"Are you ready?" I glanced over my shoulder to see my Dad. I'd run into him when I ran back inside the arena after my meeting with Sam. He smiled at me.

"Yep! I was just watching Randy and Phil's segment," I picked up my bag and turned to walk towards him "It's really great to see you back," I grinned when he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"We've got a lot to talk about Carter."

"We have?" I felt a lump rising in my throat. I had a feeling that this sort of talking wasn't going to end well "I guess we better get started pretty soon then."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Now I know that it wasn't really Sam who was on the bus during that segment filmed for RAW but for the sake of this story, let's just say it was. Sorry again that it's taken me so long to update. I hope you liked it :D XxX


	15. I Want To Go Home

_**A/N:**_ Finally came up with a kick-ass plan for this story :D I hope you all keep reading. Thanks to **hOtlilmofo**, **moxxie23**, **I'll miss you Edge**, **BingoBaby**, **bcbt2**, **SuperDooperMario** and **Lizzie** for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy this one :P XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

"So you know why we've all been called to the arena early tonight but you're not going to tell me?" Mike raised an eyebrow at me, a mock pout forming itself across his lips. I shrugged, rubbing my lips together to hide the little smile that was threatening to move across my lips "C'mon angel, give me something," I dipped my head at the nickname. He always seemed to use that when he wanted something from me.

"I don't actually know that whole reason why. Just little bits and bobs. It's nothing you'll be interested in Mike. Trust me," I fobbed him off, turning to pick up my sketch book. I took a seat on one of the similar black leather sofas that were in both Mike and Randy's dressing rooms. Thoughts of the things that I'd done with Randy on that sofa brought a blush to my cheeks and I buried my head in my book, lightly flicking the nib of the lead pencil across a fresh page. The book was thick with random drawings and I was almost at the end of my paper. I'd need to find a new one pretty soon. The _WWE_ seemed to give me free reign on my imagination. I was sketching anything and everything that interested me; including a certain few wrestlers.

"Carter?" I glanced up to see Mike with a puppy dog pout on his face. I laughed and shook my head "Please."

"It's not for me to disclose Mike. I'm sorry, my dad warned me that I wasn't to say anything to anyone, especially you."

"Me?" he squeaked, placing a hand against his chest "Why me especially?"

"Because as much as I love you and Maryse, you two are the biggest loudmouths around here. If I tell you, the whole roster will know pretty shortly. And don't deny it. Because you know that it's true."

"I'm not that bad," he huffed and walked towards me, sinking down onto the sofa next to me. He turned his head towards me and I grinned down at my sketch book because I knew that he was looking me "I bet if I tickle you, you'll tell me," my head shot up and I shrunk away from him as he lifted his hands.

"Don't you dare," I pointed at him, my sketch book falling from my lap and hitting the floor with a thud "Mike!" the tips of his fingers made contact with my sides and I tried in vain to crawl away from him. I flipped onto my stomach and braced my hands against the floor but Mike grabbed my leg and pulled me back. I twisted, laughing as he tickled my hip over my top. I felt myself sliding further off the sofa until I eventually hit the floor with a thud. Mike followed me down and crawled towards me, continuing to tickle me. I screamed and pushed against him, trying to get him to move away "Okay, I give," I breathed "I give Mike!" he sat back on his haunches and I pushed myself up on my elbows "Help me up you big oaf!"

Mike rose to his feet and held out a hand to me. I gripped it tightly and let him pull me up. I fixed my jeans and top.

"C'mon then."

"Fine..." I groaned "The reason the call-time was changed is because..." I was interrupted by a firm knock on Mike's door. I looked to the door as did he "I guess you better get that," I grinned at him.

Mike narrowed his eyes at me. He brought two fingers to his eyes and then pointed them at me "We'll continue this in a minute," I laughed. Mike walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Randy standing on the other side of it. My breath hitched in my throat and I smiled a little.

Mike looked over his shoulder at me.

"Hey," Randy said gruffly "You mind if I steal Carter for a few moments Mike?" Mike squared his shoulders as he turned back to Randy, letting a breath out.

"I'll go," Mike looked at me "I'll be down the hall if you need me," I chuckled but nodded. He moved passed Randy and disappeared down the corridor.

I grinned as Randy stepped inside. He was limping slightly but his long legs were covered by the pair of dark jeans he wore. The top half of his body was sheathed in a tight black affliction shirt. I felt a shiver rush up my spine as he ran a hand across the top of his sheared head and brought his blue eyes back to mine after he'd shut the door behind him.

"Hi," I smiled widely, walking towards him. I stood on my tip toes to press my lips against his. Randy's hands gripped my arms tightly around the elbows and he kissed back for barely a few seconds before he pushed me away. His back was stiff and he wore a tight frown on his lips "Why don't you seem as happy to see me as I am to see you? What's going on Randy?"

"I've got something to tell you. I...I just I didn't realise that this would be so hard. Just seeing you makes my day seem a whole lot better but well..." Randy was pacing the floor by now and I was growing increasingly unnerved by his actions.

"Randy, tell me what's going on?"

"This wasn't supposed to work out like this Carter. We were supposed to be taking things slowly, just you and I and..."

"Randy don't be an asshole! Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled me, stopping on the spot to face me.

"Then try harder!" I half squeaked, half shouted at him. Randy sighed and lifted both of his hands to run them over his face, up over his head and down towards the back of his neck. The hemline of his shirt rose up, showing off a strip of glowing tanned skin covered muscle. I held my breath.

"I'm sorry," he breathed "Sam and I are getting back together," my breath hitched, frozen in my throat "We talked about it last night and we both agree it's best for Alanna. You've got to understand Carter. Fuck! This is going so badly. I never ever wanted to hurt you but I love my daughter and..."

"Randy," I breathed out his name shakily "I'm fine," I plastered a smile on my face "Really! It's great news that you're getting back with Sam. At least your little girl will have two parents who love her more than anything. She's a lucky girl," I folded my arms across my chest "I should go. And you know, so should you. I think my grandpa is having a big staff meeting that everyone's to attend tonight. So you should run along to that and I should...yeah," I nodded my head and attempted to reach the door without any contact from Randy which failed the moment I took one step forward.

"Carter..." he sounded as if he was in pain as he said my name. My lower lip quivered but I wouldn't allow him to see all of me. I wasn't going to put myself out there; bare and on show for his amusement. I had to be strong. I had to suck it up.

"Randy, I'm alright. Seriously. It wasn't like we were together. We were just trying things out. I'm big enough to know how these things work. Don't worry about me," I laughed, forcing myself to place my palm against his arm "I'll see you soon," I moved around him and tugged the door open "Make sure you never forget to tell Alanna how much you love her Randy. Little girls always want to hear those three special words from their fathers," I left the room and closed it behind me.

A dry sob let my mouth before I forced myself to remain calm. I wasn't going to break. I was going to show everyone that I could handle a grown up break-up. I was going to show everyone that I was strong, stronger than they could ever imagine.

* * *

The superstars, referees and all backstage crew stood backstage, crowded around in a large semi-circle. My grandpa and my dad stood in the middle of it and I stood quite a few feet behind my dad; close enough to listen but far enough away not to attract attention.

"First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming in," Vince started gruffly "I know that it is a rare occurence when call-times change, especially on house-show nights. But anyway, we've got very important matters to discuss. I'll let Paul take over for now."

And my dad stood front and centre. He smiled a little at the people there.

"I won't keep you long guys, I just wanted to talk to you about something important. As you all probably know, I was recently appointed the Head of Talent Relations and I now do a lot of backstage work. It's where I spend the majority of my time. I've had a lengthy career, filled with moments that I wouldn't take back for the world. I've met and I've wrestled some of the best in this business; some of you still stand here today and I've enjoyed working with you all immensely. However, I'm leaning further towards Corporate work and that's where I'd like to channel all of my concentration just now. I'm sure I'll be back some time in the future but who knows what it holds for me. So basically, we called all of you here today so that I could tell you how much I have enjoyed meeting, getting to know and working with every single one of you. But for the time being, I will be based in the _WWE_ Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. So thank you so much for being a part of my career and I will enjoy watching you all slugging your guts out from the comfort of my own home," he was met with quite a few laughs at this.

I felt my eyes tearing up at his speech. This was my dad's speech for his retirement from in-ring wrestling for the time being. He'd already told me all about what was going on. I'd been furious, upset and sad. Hell I'd cried when he told me we'd be staying in Greenwich for the foreseeable future. I'd worried how I was going to break it to Randy but I guess it turned out I didn't need to. Bitterness washed across me before I reminded myself that if he hadn't told me about Sam, I'd have been the bad one. I would have been the one who was ending it.

"I will strive to bring new talent into the business and I hope that you will all continue to perform to the best of your ability. All I can say is a big thank you to each and every one of you. You've made an old man pretty happy," he grinned "Have a good show guys," the speech was met by a raucous sound of applause which I joined in with. Everyone crowded around my dad to give him their two cents on his 'retirement' and to say a personal goodbye. I stayed well back, wanting to let him bask in this moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I turned my body to face Randy. He flicked his tongue across his teeth as he looked down at me. I turned back to look at my dad, who was in his element as he said all his goodbyes and reminisced on old times.

"Does it matter now? It was either going to be me or you who ended it. You just got there first. No hard feelings Randy."

"Don't be like this Carter," he pleaded with me.

"Be like what?" I snapped "I'm not doing anything. I told you, I'm fine. Or is that your problem? Is it because I'm not broken hearted, I'm not torn up and I'm not sobbing all over the place because you've broken up with me?" I could feel my voice rising but I fought to keep it down "There are no hard feelings. Why don't you understand that? Getting back with Sam is the best thing you could have done; for yourself, for your daughter and most of all for me. Because now I can concentrate on myself and on salvaging the relationship I should have with my own dad. Just go home to your family Randy. I'm going home to mine," I smiled wistfully at him and took a breath as I walked away, making my way across the room towards my dad. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to me, throwing his big arm around me.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I want to go home."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ I hope you liked this chapter. Short and bittersweet XxX


	16. Those Well Built Walls Will Crumble

_**A/N:**_ Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm happy you all liked the chapter. I enjoyed reading the reactions to it and glad to see quite a few of you didn't expect that curveball. Thank you to **LegacyChick**, **hOtlilmofo**, **moxxie23**,** I'll miss you Edge**, **Bingobaby**, **msgemgem**, **SuperDooperMario**, **KyraJane**, **Lizzie** and **dreamin'BIG** for reviewing the last chapter :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter and Denise. I don't own anything affliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

A fist knocked firmly on the wooden door of my room in Greenwich. I sighed, turning over to bury my head in the pillow, tucking my arms up underneath it. The sound of the hinges creaking as the door opened reached my ears and I blew a breath out into the soft fabric of the pillow slip.

"Carter," it was my dad. He walked into the room, his footsteps heavy on the thick cream carpet that covered the floor "Honey, Steph's made dinner. Won't you come downstairs and eat?" the bed dipped considerably as he sunk into the mattress next to me. I sniffed.

"Not hungry," I muttered, flipping the pillow beneath my head onto the cold side, my head sinking deeper into the plush featherdown pillow. I licked my lips.

I felt the frustrated sigh that left his body rather than heard it "You have to eat," he spoke lowly "What's wrong with you? You've been holed up in this room for days, ever since we came back to Connecticut. You've closed yourself off and I don't know why. Talk to me, please?" The silence in the room was deafening. I didn't want it to be like this but I didn't want to tell him the truth, to tell him that he was right. He'd said Randy would hurt me but I hadn't believed him. I could feel a tear beginning to peak at the corner of my eye "You know, you should leave the door open for while. Let some air in."

Pushing myself up onto my arms, I flipped around "I'm not suicidal you know! That's what you think isn't it? You think I'm up here starving myself, locked behind closed doors where I can do anything to myself!"

"No, I don't think that!" he reached out to place his hands against my arms, trying to settle me but I shoved him off.

"It is exactly what you think. You all think that I'm some fucked up little girl in need of help. I'm not! I'm not suicidal, I'm not starving myself and I am not fucked up! I'm just...I'm fine. Please, just leave me alone."

"Carter..."

"I said leave me alone. And close the door on your way out," I flipped back around on the bed, lying down and forcing myself to keep my mouth closed. Closing my eyes, I took deep breaths and listened for the door closing. I glanced over my shoulder to see the room empty but the door lying wide open. I sighed angrily and got to my feet, storming over towards it. Placing my hand against it, I attempted to slam it before I looked down to see Aurora standing there.

"Carter," she smiled a toothy grin at me, slightly mispronouncing my name "Are you okay?" she looked up at me dressed in a tatty pair of shorts and a black Metallica shirt with a pair of holey black socks on my feet. My short hair was scraped back against my forehead, greasy and in need of a good wash. I reached up to tuck a stray lock behind my ear.

"I'm fine Rory. What are you doing up here?"

"Daddy said you wouldn't come down for dinner. You have to come eat with us," her speech was childlike and she murmured a few of the words in her quiet voice.

"I told him I'm not hungry. You go back downstairs and eat."

"But I don't want to go without you," she stomped her foot, gripping the beige teddy in her arms tighter "I want you to come with me."

"I can't. Just go on without me. I'll get something to eat later."

"Why can't you just come down now? And eat with us."

"For goodness sake Rory! I don't want to eat just now. Just go back downstairs and leave me alone!" I watched her bottom lip tremble as she looked at me and I instantly regretted my outburst but she was tearing off down the corridor before I could tell her I was sorry. I slammed the door closed and let out a frustrated yell, pounding my fist against the door heavily. Placing my clammy forehead against the cool wood, I sighed and closed my eyes, spinning around and sliding down against the frame of the door to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging my arms around them.

* * *

"I've tried talking to her Steph," I was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen as Stephanie poured out glasses of water "I cannot seem to get through to her," I got up and moved across, fetching plates down for the dinner out of the cupboard. Grabbing knives and forks, I moved through to the dining room and set the table. I debated putting a plate down for Carter but I knew she wouldn't appear downstairs.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her she had to eat. I even suggested she leave the door open to let some air in and she thought I was implying she was suicidal. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?"

"I don't know," Stephanie shook her head at me "She's hurting. I don't know what about but something happened. Something to make her close off and not want to connect with anyone. I thought we were getting somewhere with her."

"So did I. She was beginning to open up a lot more. She..." the sound of padding feet interrupted me and Aurora ran into the room and headed straight for me. I reached down to pick her up and noticed she was crying. A frown formed itself on my lips "Sshhhh," I soothed her "What happened?" I asked as I pushed her soft hair back from her face.

"Carter...shouted...at me," she replied between hiccups and sniffs "She's upset," Aurora said, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"What did she say?" Steph asked.

"She told me to go away and eat dinner. She said she didn't want to eat."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to shout at you," I wiped her tears, smiling down at her "You're right. She's just upset. Why don't we leave her for a bit and maybe check on her later. Go and wash up for dinner," I put her down and she nodded, padding off towards the bathroom to wash her hands. I turned to look at Steph who wore an anxious expression. She needn't have said anymore.

* * *

Everything in front of my eyes was hazy, funny lights trailing behind my every movement. A bottle of whiskey hung from my hand, the remnants of the burning alcoholic liquid swirling around inside. I lifted it to take a swig, throwing my head back and gulping it down, ignoring the searing pain that rushed through my windpipe.

I giggled, stumbling down the street, ignoring the people who were staring at me. They didn't matter, no one mattered anymore. It was best this way, this way I could numb everything I felt and I didn't have to think about anyone. Anyone like Randy.

Mmmmm...Randy. Why did he have to be so good looking. He is the epitome of a woman's wet dream. Absolutely unfair. I mean, he'll be able to forget me, he's got...Sam and Alanna. He doesn't need pathetic little Carter with her stupid dead mother and her stupid problems.

I swallowed another few mouthfuls of the whiskey, feeling the pain in my head and my chest recede as the alcohol seeped into my bloodstream.

I rounded the corner, stumbling across the broken paving stones in my heels. The toe of my boot snagged on one of them and I tripped, falling forward, only to slip into someone's strong arms. I glanced up, narrowing my eyes. The familiar shirt and hat came into view, a gold star pinned on the front. My eyes closed over and blackness enveloped me as everything else ceased to exist.

* * *

I approached the front door of the house, both anxious and curious as to who was knocking at this time of night. Stephanie had already gone up to bed but I heard the soft sounds of her feet padding on the top landing as I pulled the front door open. I winced as the bright headlights of a vehicle stung my eyes slightly before everything came into view.

Carter stood almost sluggishly between two uniformed police officers who wore sympathetic yet serious expressions across their faces. I sighed, reaching up to card my fingers through my hair and push it back from my face.

"Evening Mr Levesque," the younger of the two tipped his hat at me "Is this young woman your daughter?" I nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Ummm...yes she is Officer," I reached out to take Carter's arm, pulling her slowly into the house. She hung her head, not meeting my eye. Running a hand across my face, I turned back to the officers "Thank you for bringing her home. I can assure you this won't happen again," Carter snorted at my side, seemingly finding something amusing about what I had said. I glared at her and then looked back the officers once more "Will she be charged?"

"She hasn't done anything. And like you said, I'm sure it won't happen again," the older officer nodded his head at me "See that it doesn't and we'll bring no charges against her. Have a good night Mr Levesque," he tipped his hat and so did the younger one and they both turned and left the porch, heading for their car. I held Carter in my grip rather tightly before pulling her inside and shutting the door. Carter struggled to pull away from me "Stop it!" I growled at her.

"Owww...you're hurting me," she whined.

"No more than you're hurting yourself. I want to talk to you and you're going to listen," a creak on the stairs sounded behind Carter and we both turned to see Stephanie there, wrapping her dressing gown around her. She stared at the two of us, an upset and apologetic look across her face "Go back upstairs to bed sweetheart. Carter and I are going to talk."

She nodded.

"Yes, go back to bed sweetheart," Carter mocked, yanking her arm from my grip to stalk off into the sitting room. I groaned and ushered Stephanie back to bed and then with a deep breath, I turned and walked into the sitting room. Carter was sitting comfortably on the sofa, struggling to undo the laces on the black military style high heeled boots that she wore laced up over a pair of charcoal coloured skinny jeans. She wore a black top with rips and tears down the side and a collection of safety pins hooked through the fabric.

"Carter," I stood above her, watching her freeze and look up at me "This has got to stop. You have to stop doing this to yourself, to me and to Stephanie and everyone around here that loves you. What would your grandfather think if he saw you in this state?"

She shrugged "Probably what you did the first time you saw me again. Or when you saw the place I'd been living in. Some junkie bitch just like her friends. What the hell does it matter anyway?"

"Of course it matters and for god sake, he wouldn't say that about you. Vince loves you, I love you babygirl. We all love you and I won't have you doing this to yourself anymore!"

"You think you can stop me?" she stood up, holding her hands out to her sides "What are you going to do? Lock me up and throw away the key? Because it's the only thing you can do. This is me! This is who I am and you better accept it now or get rid of me because I am not going to change. I'll always be a fuck up!" she pushed passed me, hopping up and down with one boot on and one off.

"Whoa, slow down," I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and tried to push me off so I tightened my grip and pulled her back towards me.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, once my arm was fully around her, holding her back against my front. She kicked her legs, attempting to get away from me "Please, just let me go. Let me go!"

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't you honey, please just talk to me. What's wrong with you?" I asked, trying to calm her down "What's made you do this?"

"He left me!" she sobbed brokenly, struggling against me "He left me and I don't know what to do!" she sagged back against me and I slowly lowered us onto the laminate flooring, bracing my knees at either side of her svelte frame. She curled into me, burying her face into my shirt as she sobbed "Daddy, help me, please. What am I going to do? Everyone I love leaves me. You left. Mom left. And now...Randy."

Gently smoothing her hair back, I braced my chin on top of her head as I held my daughter tightly in my strong arms.

"I'm here okay. I won't leave you again babygirl. Sshhhh, I'm not going anywhere."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Carter's finally broken down a bit. More to come over the next few chapters though or I might save some for later ;D XxX


	17. A Picture Tells A Thousand Words

_**A/N:**_ Wow, I can't believe how popular this story is getting. It's going to be my first one with over 100 reviews. That's amazing and I can't thank you all enough. Huge thanks to **moxxie23**, **msgemgem**,** peeps8705**, **Jupiter Water Goddess**, **Christina89**, **BingoBaby**, **Lizzie**, **SuperDooperMario**, **KyraJane**, **soagirlforever** and **hOtlilmofo** for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy this next chapter :) XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Denise, Miss Adamson and Mr Harper. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

I woke to the sound of Stephanie and my dad hustling and bustling downstairs whilst trying to have a hushed conversation. I opened one eye, groaning and glanced at the clock. 7:30am. Lifting my head from the pillow seemed to be a chore but there was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep.

I was hit by a stabbing pain in the chest as the previous nights events came flooding back. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I combed my hands back through my short hair, pulling my knees up to my chest and hunching over them. I'd broken down and finally let him in to my world, even just a little bit. That feeling of wanting to keep everyone out had subsided ever so slightly. It felt good to have someone else bear my burden but I knew I still had a lot bottled up inside. Emotions swirled within me always and it was a constant daily battle to keep on top of them, to not let anyone see how much I really do hurt. And I knew deep down I had a lot of apologising to do. There seemed to be no time like the present.

Dragging myself from the bed, I flipped the covers back and padded across to the windows, pushing the curtains open with a quick flick of my wrists. The sun streamed in, blinding me momentarily and illuminating the room in a white haze of heat and light. I blew out a breath and turned around, looking across the mess that was my room. I'd discarded my clothes and left them strewn across the room in several different piles. My shoes were kicked off and lay wherever I had left them. Cups, glasses and plates littered the desk stacked into leaning towers and my suitcase still lay closed and thrown at the foot of the walk-in closet, unopened since we'd returned from touring with the live shows. I cast a roving eye across the room and frowned. I would need to get this sorted out.

Pulling a brush through my bedraggled locks, I combed it back with a hairband to keep it neat and off my face and pulled on a pair of three quarter length black track pants and a white racerback t-shirt before heading downstairs, following the sounds of the voices into the kitchen. Stephanie stood sipping from a cup of coffee and she clocked me as soon as I appeared in the hall. My dad has his back to me, his long hair smoothed back into a ponytail.

I stepped into the kitchen and he turned around to look at me.

"You're up early," he said gruffly and I nodded. My eyes moved to Stephanie who was wearing a pair of Ralph Lauren stretch wool-blend straight leg pants in black, a black Jill Sander cashmere and silk blend tank top with a Gucci black silk-crepe tuxedo jacket with a satin shawl collar. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and she wore a Phillipe Audibert gold plated and crystal encrusted cuff around her wrist. On feet she wore a pair of Gucci leather and velvet strappy sandals with a 4 inch stiletto heel.

I nodded "I know," my voice came out quieter than I had hoped. I cleared my throat and looked at both of them "I...this is really hard...you know for me to say but I'm sorry. About what happened last night and for the way I've been acting," I closed my eyes before opening them again "I've got a lot of...of stuff I need to work through and I need help and I need time. I'm never going to be perfect and...and a lot of shit has happened in my life, things I don't want to remember but they won't go away. I know that I've got issues and I want to try and work through them. Will you help me?" I struggled to force the words from my mouth. It was difficult asking for help, I had never had to ask in my life. And now here I was, almost begging for it.

There was complete silence in the room and I bit my lip to force myself to hold back the tear that was threatening to run down my cheek.

"Carter," Stephanie was the first one to speak "We know that you've been on your own a long time and you didn't get on with your mother quite so well, it's acceptable for you to feel out of place here and for you to want to close off. But you need to stop being so hard on yourself," she placed her cup down "No one and I mean no one is perfect sweetheart. We all make mistakes and we all have issues deep down inside of us, it's what makes us human. Your dad and I know you've got a lot of things to work through but we'll be there to help you. All you had to do was ask for the help," she placed her hands on my shoulders and gave me a timid smile. I nodded slowly "I really have to go to work. Remember you need to pick up the kids from school today. We'll sort childcare out soon," she told my dad.

"Childcare?" I asked my dad "You're not going to work?"

"There's nobody to watch Vaughn and pick up Aurora and Murphy from nursery and Kindergarten," he shrugged "It's not the end of the world."

"I'll watch the kids," both my dad and Stephanie ground to a halt and almost gawped at me "Don't all say thank you at once," I managed a small smile.

"We can't ask you to do that Carter, it's not fair..."

"I don't mind. I'd actually like to spend some time with them and get a bit closer to them. And I believe I owe Rory an apology for shouting at her," I rubbed my lips together "Don't you trust me enough?"

"No!" the both said simultaneously "I mean of course we do," my dad added "We just don't want you to feel like we're pressuring you into looking after the kids."

"They're my sisters. There's no pressure. I don't mind. Just leave me the number for the school and I'll look after Vaughn."

"As long as you're sure?" Stephanie asked from the kitchen doorway. I hopped up onto the island in the centre of the kitchen, swinging my legs back and forth a little.

"I'm perfectly sure," I smiled "I'm just going to jump up for a quick shower."

* * *

My dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Vaughn bundled securely in his arms. I'd showered and dressed in a pair of black Luv Bunny skinny jeans with a bleeding pink heart embroidered on the back pocket and one of the famous Luv Bunny logo's on the back of the opposite leg and a black hoodie with red and black striped sleeves. The hood had a red mesh mohawk stitched into the back of it.

"Are you ready to leave?" he nodded at me, smoothing a hand across the pink blanket that 7 month old Vaughn was wrapped in. She gurgled softly in his arms and I smiled "Did you leave the numbers and the address for the school?"

"Yeah, I pinned it on the fridge. You need to pick up Murphy at 1 o'clock and Aurora usually gets out at 2. Stephanie's left bottles in the fridge for Vaughn and I left mine and Stephanie's cell numbers, call us if anything happens and I mean anything Carter," he narrowed his eyes at me slightly.

"I know," I breathed a sigh out "I'm not an idiot. Please, at least trust me with this. I'm not going to screw this up."

"I know you're not. I do trust you, I do sweetheart. But it doesn't mean I will stop worrying about you. You don't seem to have any idea how much you..."

"You should go," I pushed my hand against his shoulder "You might be high up in the company but grandpa will kill you if you're late," I grinned "Go. I'll see you later."

He smiled wolfishly at me and turned around towards the door. I cleared my throat once and then twice before he turned back around, raising an eyebrow at me. I pointed my hand towards Vaughn and smiled a little. My dad closed his eyes and shook his head before stepping back towards me and I held my hands out as he carefully passed Vaughn to me. I took her, holding her against my chest and shoulder, one hand under her bum, the other holding the back of her head. She giggled and gurgled, bringing one of her little fists to her mouth to chew on it.

"What should we do today Vaughn?" I held her up in front of me, my hands braced under her armpits after my dad had left, reiterating again that I was to call him or Stephanie should anything go wrong. He'd also dangled a set of keys in front of me and told me that I was to take the family car to pick the girls up.

Vaughn looked down at me with her wide blue eyes, opening her toothless mouth as she giggled. If I looked close enough I could see the beginnings of her first tooth coming through and I felt my chest swell with pride. This was my little sister, she was part of me too. And I was going to make sure that she, Murphy and Aurora didn't have to live the life that I have had to and will never see the things that I saw. I folded her into my arms again, holding the back of her head as I cradled her against my body, smoothing her soft fuzzy hair.

The day went by pretty slowly and I fed and changed Vaughn when she cried. I spent most of the day playing about with her and talking to her to see if she would say anything back. I knew she was young but there was always a chance she might pick up something I was saying. She was a distraction in all cases and kept my thoughts from Randy.

As 12pm rolled around, I got Vaughn dressed and grabbed the addresses for the schools off of the fridge, sliding my phone into my pocket and slipping on a pair of black roundtoe 4 inch stilettos, I picked Vaughn up and headed out of the door. I opened the garage from outside, my eyes falling on the only car which was parked there; Stephanie and my dad had taken the other two to work. It was a silver Hyundai ix35. Unlocking the car, I strapped Vaughn into the rear-facing child car seat in the front and removed the airbag once she was secure. I tickled her tummy, listening to her laugh and then closed the door, putting the child safety lock on. Checking the back seats to make sure the child booster seats were there, I got in and adjusted the mirrors and my seat, making sure I was comfortable before starting the car and putting it in drive. The car was a smooth ride and I eased it out of the garage, watching it shut automatically behind me with a small smile.

Pressing a few buttons on the sat-nav, I found the address for Murphy's nursery already stored in the system and selected it, listening to the system call out instructions for me. Vaughn gurgled in her seat, tugging at her foot again. I reached over and she glanced across at me and smiled. I returned my eyes to the road, feeling her clamp her sticky fingers around mine and tug on them.

* * *

When I pulled up to the nursery school, I had just enough time to get Vaughn out of the car and carry her towards the gate when a small chiming bell rang. There were a few other mothers and women collecting children and their eyes roved across me, their mouths forming stoic impressions. If they knew who I was they didn't let on and if they didn't, they were probably thinking I was a disgraced teenage mother with one child in nursery and another under one.

Children appeared from all over, older ones running to their mothers and younger ones being led out by their teacher. I spotted Murphy in the crowd, her little mousy brown curls blowing softly in the breeze. She was clinging to the hand of another child; the two of them part of a large line being lead to the gates by their teacher. Her little blue eyees darted around to see who was picking her up and her eyes fell on me. She grinned a little, showing off her teeth and let go of her friend's hand to run towards me. I bent down slightly to see her, pulling her towards me.

"Hi sweetheart," I told her "I hope it's okay that I'm picking you up. I know we don't know each other very well but I'd like to change that. I hope you'll help me be your big sister," I told her. She nodded and I scooped her up, managing to balance both her and Vaughn in my arms successfully. I was just about to turn and head for the car when a soft voice stopped me.

"Oh hello there," Murphy's teacher had clocked me and now stood in front of us. She smiled at both the girls and then brought her eyes to me "Are you the new babysitter? I'm Murphy's teacher Miss Adamson," she held her hand out to me before realising I didn't have a third hand to shake hers with.

"No, I'm not the babysitter. I'm their sister."

"Oh!" she seemed a little loss for words "I didn't know Mrs McMahon-Levesque had an older daughter."

"She doesn't," I sighed "I'm Paul's daughter from a previous relationship," I tilted my head "Is there something else I can help you with Miss Adamson or would you just like to interrogate me for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Well...I was just...interested in seeing who was picking up one of the children in my class. I..."

"I am quite sure Stephanie called ahead to let the nursery know I was picking Murphy up. So let's not mince words here, you weren't just interested, you were just being nosy They say curiosity killed the cat Miss Adamson," I smiled sweetly "I hope the rest of your day goes well," I turned from her and carefully walked back towards the car, ignoring the stares I was getting from a few of the other mothers. I placed Murphy on the ground "Just give me two minutes till I get Vaughn strapped in and then we'll get you in okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, pushing herself in close towards my legs. I opened the door, ensuring Murphy was out of the way and strapped Vaughn into the car seat and then closed the door. I picked Murphy up and strapped her into one of the seats in the back, making sure she was secure before closing the door and hopping in myself.

The journey to Aurora's Kindergarten wasn't all that long and I pulled up there with almost half an hour to spare. Vaughn was starting to fall asleep in her car seat and I glanced through the mirror and Murphy "How was nursery?" I asked her "Do you like it there?"

"I like it," she mumbled "It's lots of fun. I have friends," she grinned at me sweetly.

"Do you like Miss Adamson?"

"She's nice. But she's not my favourite."

"Oh!" I laughed "And who is then?"

"Mr Har-per," she said his name in two syllables "He's funny and nice."

"He makes you laugh?" she nodded with a big grin "I'm sure I'll need to meet him someday then," I reached across and flicked on the radio, turning it down low so that the music just drifted quietly into the car "You want a film on?" I asked as I looked at Murphy. She had her head stuck in a colouring book that must have been in her bag and she was shading with a red pencil. She looked up and shook her head at me with a big smile.

The time drifted away and I got out of the car, moving around to the other side. I opened the two doors so that I could hear if anything went wrong with Murphy or Vaughn and stood leaning against the hood of the car. Another one of those chiming bells rang and I watched kids file from the school, racing down the steps in eagerness to get home. My eyes darted all over, trying to pick out Aurora from the crowd of school kids. I almost started to panic when I finally saw her, her mousy brown waves flying behind her as she ran out. She looked around for the person picking her up and when she saw me, her lower lip wobbled slightly. She toddled towards me and I bent down to her level as she came within a few feet of me.

"Hi," I smiled at her.

"Hello," she mumbled back, holding her colourful Peppa Pig bag in one hand. I smiled wider.

"I know you're not very happy with me at the moment Rory, I know that I shouldn't have shouted at you or said what I said and I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. Will you forgive me?"

"Are you really sorry?" she asked mispronouncing her r's.

"Of course I am. I didn't mean to shout at you, I never mean to shout. I've just...I'm not the best person to be around all of the time, I've got a lot of things to work through. Do you understand?" she nodded slowly "And sometimes, I shout. Which is wrong. And you should never shout at anyone. All I can say is that I'm sorry."

"I know that. I forgive you," she ran towards me and I hugged her, lifting her up and swinging her around slightly, listening to her laugh.

"C'mon, let's get you lot home then."

* * *

_**PAUL'S POV**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

My key slid easily into the lock and Stephanie nattered on about something about work from behind me as we stepped inside. I was trying to keep up but quite frankly my thoughts were further from work than ever. I was concentrating far more on Carter and hoping she coped alright with the three kids.

The house seemed eerily quiet; there were no kids running about, there were no screams or laughs or cries or even mumbles from Vaughn as she learned to talk. It was unnerving and I knew Stephanie had picked up on it as well. I turned to her, her eyes were wide with concern. I started through the house, looking and listening for any sign of the kids.

Stopping dead in the kitchen when I heard a giggle, I looked through the large patio doors, my face creasing into a smile when I saw Carter pushing Aurora and Murphy on the swing set we'd had installed outside in the back garden. All three of them were giggling wildly and both Aurora and Murphy screamed for Carter to push them higher and faster. Her green eyes were wide and bright and full of life and her short hair blew in the wind.

She had the white baby monitor hooked to her hip and I knew she was keeping a close vigil on Vaughn who was clearly sleeping upstairs. Stephanie came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

"She looks happy," she mumbled into my suit jacket.

"I know she does. It's nice to see her happy."

"Yeah it is. Look at this," Stephanie brought her hands up, a large, thick sheet of paper held tightly in her hands. I looked over it, my smile getting wider if it could.

Carter had drawn the three girls; Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. She'd sketched them perfectly, bringing their faces to life and picking out individual details about them. At the bottom of the large page she'd scrawled 'Carter Lilabeth Levesque' in a fancy scroll. I swallowed thickly, feeling a surge of emotion washing up inside of me as I brought my eyes back to the three girls laughing in the garden. She was finally opening up. More than I had ever hoped.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_I was originally going to go through the sketching process but I thought it was better this way. Hope you liked it :) XxX


	18. Betrayal Always Tastes So Bitter

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to **KyraJane**, **SuperDooperMario**, **BingoBaby**, **moxxie23**, **peeps8705**, **Nat-Nat 360**, **hOtlilmofo**, **Flufferz**, **auntietwister08** and **ThatGirl54** for reviewing the last chapter :) XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Claudia and Caspar. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and is not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

The sun rose high above the sky in Greenwich, and I sat on the porch, a soft blanket draped across my legs which were tucked up underneath me.

It was quiet times like this when I found myself thinking of Randy more often than not. His handsome features danced before my eyelids, hovering there but just out of reach; an insufferable tease that sometimes became too much to handle. Putting on a front was the only way I could cope with the feeling of rejection. I didn't want to see those sympathetic glances that my dad or Steph would pass me if I told them I was heartbroken by Randy's decision. It came out of the blue and I really wasn't expecting it. I was the girl, that for the moment was being left behind.

Sure I'll get it over it, there are other guys out there. I'm not childish enough to fool myself into believing that he's 'The One' and I'll never find anybody else. But I thought we had something worth exploring, something that I was finally willing to invest energy in. Clearly, from how quickly he dropped me, he didn't feel the same way.

Taking a deep drag from the lit cigarette which hung haphazardly between my index and middle finger, I blew a smoke ring out across the porch.

"You really shouldn't do that," I flicked my head across my shoulder to see my dad leaning aganist the front door.

"I didn't realise you were there," I moved to put the cigarette out but he shook his head "I guess you can't have everything at once," I said referring to the habits that I was trying to break.

"I'm not expecting you to become an angel babygirl, I just want what's best for you," he approached the bench on which I was seated, "Scoot over and let your old man sit down," the corners of my lips turned up slightly and I moved across to make room for him. He held a large black mug in his hand, pushing towards me. I held my cigarette in the hand furthest away from him and hooked my other hand into the handle of the mug, bringing to my nose to take a whiff of the contents.

"Hot chocolate," I grinned, blowing across the warm liquid before taking a sip "It's just as good as I remember."

"You used to love my hot chocolate. I'd make some for you before you went to sleep."

"I know. I was always assured a good night's rest after a cup of it. It never failed to send me to the land of nod."

He laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulder to bring me closer to him "You've no idea how much I've missed you Carter. I always thought about you and wondered how you were getting on. How school was. What grades you were getting. How many friends you had. If you'd had your first boyfriend. If..."

"I was a straight A student. You needn't worry about that," I tilted my head up to look at him "Thankfully, that was one area of my life that didn't suffer."

My dad smiled at this "I'm glad to hear that. You know how much you getting a good education means to me right?"

"I do," I swallowed another sip of the delicious hot chocolate, feeling the smooth velvety liquid slip down my throat and then I took another drag of my cigarette, blowing the smoke out away from my dad "I kind of wanted to ask you something?"

"What's up?" he raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me, his lips pressed together, worry lines forming on his forehead.

"Well...it's nothing bad so stop worrying," I grinned at him when he breathed a sigh of relief "I...well...I wanted to know if I could come to work with you today?"

My dad was silent for a few moments, simply breathing in and out slowly as if he was absorbing my words. The wind blew softly around us, rustling the leaves on the trees and causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"You..." he rubbed his free hand across his face "You want to go to work with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I don't like looking after the girls but I'd like to see what you do. If..if that's alright with you?"

"Carter, that's more than alright with me babygirl. If you want me to show you the business, all you have to do is ask," he grinned at me "Besides, I wanted to tell you that Steph and I had hired a babysitter anyway," my face fell a little but my dad slipped his hand beneath my chin to lift it back up "Don't go thinking it's because we don't trust you. We do honey. It's just because we don't think that you should be constantly looking after your sisters. You're young and you should be out there living your life, whilst having respect for the rules."

"I know," I took a final drag from my cigarette before stubbing it out in the small dish I'd brought outside.

* * *

_WWE_ Headquarters was so big that I stuck to my dad's side as he escorted me inside. I could feel eyes following me but when I glanced across at them, they averted them away from me. It was the price to pay for being an unknown girl being escorted into the building with the boss. Stephanie had left promptly to go to her own office, telling me she would come get me for lunch and I could spend some of the day with her as well.

I tugged at the separate parts of my shirt, pulling them closer together self-consciously as we headed for the elevators. My dad had slung a visitor's pass around my neck and it draped down between my breasts over the top of my Aubin and Wills linwood striped cotton tank. I'd covered this with a short sleeved J Crew light blue denim effect chambray shirt and paired that with a pair of Ksubi's bright green stretch denim skinny jeans and a pair of Marc by Marc Jacobs navy suede lace up ankle boots with a 4 inch block heel that Stephanie had bought me recently. She'd said they were a present for looking after the girls but I just think she wanted to buy me something nice.

"You look like a fish out of water, gawping at everything," my dad said as the doors glided shut silently and the elevator began it's ascent.

I laughed "I'm not gawping. Everyone kept staring at me, I don't like that. They'll all be talking about me."

"Let them talk babygirl. If anyone has anything to say then I'm sure they'll open their mouths and ask. Until then, don't be so concerned about what other people think. Okay?"

"Ummmm...yeah, okay," I grinned to myself just as the doors whooshed open and my dad motioned for me to step out first. I walked out, looking back over my shoulder at him and he pointed down the hall, allowing me to stay a few steps ahead of him.

"Good morning Mr Levesque," a chirpy southern voice piped up. I looked up to see a blond woman standing up from behind a large semi-circle shaped desk. She wore a berry coloured silk blouse and a tight pencil skirt, her hair woven into ringlets which bounced with her every movement. In that moment, I envied her. Remembering back to how my hair was before I cut it and how it had flowed just like hers did. I smoothed my hands down over my shorter hair, now growing down past my ear on one side and nearing my throat on the other and wondered how I would feel with long hair again "Here are you messages and I've already put a cup of coffee on your desk, freshly made," she turned her eyes to me "You must be Mr Levesque's daughter, Carter right?"

"Ummm...yes, how did you know that?"

"Well, you look just like your daddy," and then she winked at me "And besides it's my job to know. I'm Claudia," she held her hand out for me to shake which I did.

"It's night to meet you," I laughed a little as my dad busied himself with his messages, slowly walking towards his office "You really think I look like him?"

"Of course you do," she smiled more sincerely this time, reaching out to rub my arm "I could tell a mile off who you were honey," she sat back down in her seat, tapping away at the keys on her keyboard.

"Thanks Claudia!" my dad called just before he entered his office "Carter? Are you coming in?"

I turned and nodded at him before looking back at Claudia "I should go. Thanks."

"Off you go sweetie. I'm sure I'll see you later."

* * *

My dad showed me his office which believe it or not was quite big, with large ceiling to floor windows framed by dark blinds. They looked out onto the back of the building; large grassy hills with roads intertwining between them, the horizon dotted with trees and plants in full bloom.

I collapsed back onto the sofa "So what do you actually do around here?"

He smiled, rubbing a hand across his face and his diamond wedding band glittered in the light, drawing my eyes towards it "Corporate stuff is quite boring Carter, there's not all that much to do around here. It's much better when we're on the road. But I am willing to show you around and show you what I do. I just..."

He was interrupted by a firm knocking on the door, following by it opening and a man storming into the room. He was around 6ft 5" and wore a well cut black two piece suit with a white shirt and a navy blue tie. His hair was cut short and was a light brown colour.

"Are you serious?" he fumed at my father "You're going to give this kid another chance after all the hassle he's been causing us?"

My dad stood up and I looked at him staring furiously at this man. He wouldn't be pleased after being interrupted so rudely.

"What the hell is the meaning of this John?" he fumed at the man "How dare you burst in here and start yelling at me?"

"I want to know why you're even considering giving Punk a new contract. He's been running rings around this company for a long time. Are you out of your mind?"

"For starters!" my dad snapped "I'm the head of New Talent Relations. I don't deal with the current superstars employed with the comp..."

"But you've got a final say! You've planted this seed in Vince's head and I can't get him to..." his eyes fell on me, swinging slightly in one of the high backed leather chairs, one leg crossed over the other, staring up at the disagreement occurring between the two men with an amused smirk "Who's the girl?"

"This is my daughter Carter. Carter, this is John Laurinaitis."

"Don't you think it's a bit unprofessional to bring the kids to work Paul?" he spat at my dad.

"Do I look like a fucking kid?" I snapped at him, standing up "Why the hell are you in here shouting all the odds at my dad? Doesn't this company pay you to do something?" I raised an eyebrow at him "Here's a suggestion, how about you go and do it instead of standing here and running your mouth?"

I was breathing heavily through my nose as I stared at the guy. My palm itched with the urge to smack him across the face but I knew I was getting in way over my head.

"You heard the lady, John. Get out!"

He turned his eyes to my dad "This isn't over," he growled. He looked at me pointedly once more before leaving the room, not stopping to shut the door behind him. I folded my arms across my chest, staring at his retreating back.

"I really don't like that guy," I turned as my dad walked around the desk and looked down at me.

"You and me both kiddo," I growled at the nickname and he laughed "Sorry."

"If I say I don't like him either, it makes three," I turned at the sound of the voice, my eyes finding Mike standing in the doorway, dressed in a pair of black jeans, black loafers and a white shirt with a black waistcoat over the top. His hair was spiked up and his blue eyes shone with mirth.

I grinned and rushed over, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Mike," I whispered to him. His arms came around, holding me tightly against him as he groaned in my ear.

"It's so good to see you angel," he told me, physically lifting me off my feet for a few seconds. I laughed and when he put me down, I pulled back to look up into his eyes "I missed having you around."

"I've only been gone for about 6 weeks," I moved away from him, punching him gently on the arm "You're a big softie," I glanced over to my dad. He was grinning at me and shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I thought you could use a friend," he smiled at me "Do me a favour Mike. Show Carter around, you surely remember the way right?" he laughed "I'll catch up with you guys later," he sat down at his desk.

"Cool," Mike said, linking his arm with mine. I laid my head down on his shoulder and we left the office, me calling 'Thank you' behind me to my dad.

* * *

Mike and I walked around the Headquarters of the company, ignoring the looks we got from almost everyone as we passed. I knew that they would be whispering about who I was and why I was walking around with one of the main event talents from RAW. I decided to listen to my dad and I revelled in the fact that they were talking about me. It didn't matter what they were saying if they weren't saying it to my face.

My dad caught up with us and escorted us down towards the sound studio. I was ecstatic about being taken somewhere so cool, where something actually happened that made it onto the shows. My dad and Mike were involved in a conversation with one of the sound guys when my Blackberry started to buzz in my pocket.

I pulled it out, not recognising the number on screen.

"Hello?" I spoke into the mouthpiece "Hello?" I added again after a few seconds.

"You have a collect call from an inmate in a Missouri Department of Corrections Facility. The name of the inmate is," an automated woman's voice spoke across the line before another voice cut in "Caspar Cunningham," I gasped as the woman cut back on the line "If you wish to accept this call, please select 1."

I stared across at my dad, narrowing my eyes as I thought back to the last time I'd seen Caspar. My dad was laughing along with the conversation. He looked across at me when he felt my eyes on him and grinned at me. I managed to force the corners of my lips to turn up before I pressed 1 on the keypad of the phone.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_A/N2:_** I thought I'd end it there for a little cliffhanger. So yeah, I totally milked the Punk story line that's going on just now. I'm aware that this is set a little while before Punk's contract actually 'ran out'. However, I thought I'd add in the fact that they were already in negotiations with him to renew it. And I really hate John Laurinaitis so I thought I'd add that in too. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) XxX


	19. Life Without A Safety Net

_**A/N:**_ Thank you guys so much for the reviews. This story has quickly become my most popular one and I can't thank you enough. Shoutout to **moxxie23**, **Kenikia67**, **Tyisha**, **ThatGirl54**, **Bingobaby**, **Nat-Nat-360**, **hOtlilmofo**, **I'll miss you Edge**, **SuperDooperMario** and **Flufferz** for reviewing the last chapter :) XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter, Lewis, Caspar, Mimi and Denise. I don't own anything affliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

My finger pressed into the keypad, stamping the digits in to disable the house alarm. I held my breath in my throat as I turned the handle and gently tugged the door open, breathing a sigh of relief as the piercing sound never emanated from the speaker. Gripping the straps of my bag tighter in my hand, I slipped out of the small gap I'd left and closed the door behind me. Tiptoeing down the path, I headed for the car, already running at the end of the driveway. Sliding into the passenger seat, I threw my bag into the back and turned to Mike.

"This is such a bad idea," he whispered, glancing back at the house in which my dad, Stephanie and the kids were sleeping in. He brought his eyes to mine "Really, really bad," I watched him gulp. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Will you just go already?" he removed the handbrake and shifted the car into Drive, and the car began to roll forward on the hill outside of the house. Steering till we were in the centre of the road, Mike waited until we were a few hundred yards away from the house before he revved the engine of the car. It roared to life, rumbling beneath us and I grinned as we whooshed down the road, speeding around the corners of the empty suburban neighbourhood "She's a beauty. Where did you get her?" I asked referring to the car; a jet black 1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1.

"A friend," he commented back while navigating the road "You're really serious about this?" the subject matter changed promptly.

"Mike," I breathed out his name "I have to do this. Caspar's my friend."

"Your friend? Are you serious right now?" he looked between me and the road, frantically "Because from where I'm sitting and from what I've heard he doesn't seem like a friend. He's a drug addict Carter."

"You don't know him," I spoke lowly "He's my friend. He always has been. He's a good guy. I don't expect you to understand. I'm doing this with or without your approval," my lips formed a firm line "I'm not getting you involved in this. You've helped me enough. I'll go from here by myself."

"You must think I'm an idiot! I'm not letting you go anywhere yourself. Especially not to see this...Caspar!" he spat his name at me, shaking his head as he gripped the wheel tighter in his hands.

I rubbed my lips together to avoid a smile "Mike he's in prison, he's not going to hurt me. And, I don't think that you're an idiot. But I know that** I am** going from here by myself. Because you're not going to get into trouble over this, I won't let you. And besides, you need to be back on the road tomorrow for RAW."

He sighed, closing his eyes and nodding "If I let you do this, you promise to call me when you get there, when you're leaving and when you get back. I want to know that you're okay."

"Yes dad!" he growled lowly at me and I chuckled "Alright, I promise."

"Promise what?" he raised an eyebrow at me, flicking his eyes to mine and then back at the road.

"I promise to call you when I get there, when I'm leaving and when I get back."

"Good," he shuffled in his seat, sitting a little higher with his back straighter, seemingly more pleased with himself.

* * *

Covering my mouth, I yawned and squirmed in my seat. Why had travelling in leather pants seemed like a good idea?

I'd been in the car for almost 35 hours, stopping to take rest at a couple of pit stops. My eyes ached, burning with lack of sleep but I was almost there. I'd drove past the welcome sign for Maryville about half an hour ago. It was mid-morning and the leaves on the trees were crisp and blowing languidly in the morning breeze. The tight leather material squeezed against my thighs and calves as I pushed on the brake pedal to slow myself down, moving through a quiet residential area. The engine was loud and I had no intentions of waking anyone or causing any trouble by revving it.

I drove alongside the 102 river, glancing down at the map perched across my lap. It had to be around here somewhere. Looking up, I spotted a church steeple standing tall on the bluffs above the river. Frowning, I looked closer. And that's when I spotted the sign I was looking for. _Maryville Treatment Center_

Throwing the map onto the seat, I hit the gas and drove towards the church, a small smile creeping onto my features at the thought of seeing Caspar again. Approaching the large entrance gates, I realised that my heart was in my throat. I was scared to enter the building but knowing Caspar was in there pushed me on. I buzzed at the gates, waiting on an answer from the other side.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked "Lady, you know this is a Corrections Facility, we don't let tourists in," he added. I sighed.

"I'm here to see someone. Ummmm...Caspar Cunningham. He's...he's an inmate here."

The line went dead and I sat back in my seat huffing. A loud squeaking sound caught my attention and I noticed that the gates to the area were swinging back slowly. A man was standing at the other side of them and he ushered me forward with a flick of his wrist. I slowly advanced towards him in the car and he directed me to a parking space by the guard's booth on the other side of the gates. Putting the car in Park, I tugged at the handbrake and got out, locking it up in the process. The man was waiting behind me and for the first time I noticed that he wore a dark suit with a white shirt.

He stuck his hand towards me "I'm Lewis Johnson. You must be Mr Cunningham's visitor, Carter I believe?" he enquired.

"Ummm...yes," I shook his hand slowly, slightly dazed "I'm sorry," I apologised when I realised I was still shaking his hand nearly a minute later "I'm out of sorts. I wasn't expecting it to be like this...well...to be honest, I don't know what I was expecting at all. I...ummmm..."

"It's alright," he smiled slightly "This is a low security facility. The guards do carry guns on them," he pointed to the perimeter of the building, secured by guards walking along the bordering walls "But they don't really use them," we started towards metal gates with a key-card slot on the side of the opening gate "This is for recovering addicts who are either on their way back to society or before they go to prison. Mr Cunningham hasn't had a visitor throughout the duration of his time here, so forgive us if we're a little over cautious."

"This was the first time I'd heard from him. I've recently reconnected with my dad and I've been staying with him," Mr Johnson swiped his card and the gate gave a loud buzzing sound before popping open. He pushed it open and escorted me inside, turning to close it firmly behind us. I swallowed thickly and he grinned at me.

"It's a security measure. Like I mentioned, it is a low security prison, however with the amount of inmates we have, security is a must. Addicts will do anything for their next hit. And the last thing we need is several hundred addicts running around Maryville."

"I understand," I licked my lips softly "I've been friends with Caspar for a long time. I know what drugs do to people," he nodded at me as I spoke and we walked slowly further into the grounds.

"He's doing well though. He's been here for 2 months. He's clean and getting well over his habit with treatment. I'm sure you'll be surprised with the results," Mr Johnson lead me under a covered walkway which connected the church to a smaller building and out towards a grassy area. There were several people milling about on the grass dressed in jeans and t-shirts. I knew from their gaunt frames, spotty and greasy complexions and hunched shoulders that they were addicts "He's over there," he pointed to a figure at a bench in the far corner "There are guards around at all times if anything happens," he warned me. I nodded my head at him, smiling but I knew nothing would ever happen. I started to go towards Caspar but Lewis Johnson grasped my arm in his and tugged me back "He might be doing well, but if he asks you for anything," I nodded to show I was listening "Do not give it to him!" he warned "It doesn't matter what it is. Anything. Don't let him have it."

I nodded again and gulped down a large intake of air "Okay."

I walked across the grass slowly, squirming in the uncomfortable leather pants I wore, and approached Caspar. He was running his index finger along the sharp edge of the wooden picnic table he sat at, his legs straddling the bench connected to it. I cleared my throat and he looked up, my breath catching in my throat as I took in his appearance. Gone was the greasy hair and sallow skin; the sunken cheeks of his face were now replaced with rounder rosy ones, giving him a cherubic appearance. His eyes still held that mischievous twinkle in them however, letting me know he was still the same boy I'd called my best friend at one point. He grinned at me and stood up, embracing me so quickly, I forgot to breathe.

"Carter," he breathed in my ear, squeezing me tightly. I grinned against him, wrapping my arms around his neck "It's so good to see you," he pulled back to look at me.

"It's so good to see you too," I laughed, feeling tears pooling in my eyes "I've missed you so much Caspar. You look amazing," I gave him the once over. He wore a tattered pair of black jeans and a blue and black striped sweater, the sleeves shoved up to his elbows. A white plastic band donned his wrist, letting the guards know he was an inmate.

He moved back to sit down at the table and I followed, taking a seat next to him. He looked out around him, folding his now slightly thicker arms across his chest. His hair hung loose around his head, covering his ears with soft waves of blonde locks.

"How have you been?" I asked him. He was quiet for a few seconds before he turned to look at me.

"I've been alright," the words rolled out of his mouth "Stuck in this hellhole," he grinned, his eyes sparkling "They've got me off the drugs, all of them. I've not had a drink in three months," I beamed at him with pride "Most of the people here are a bit mental. I'll be glad to get out of here."

"When are you getting out?"

"I'm supposed to go back to trial after my rehab programme. I'm up for possession of drugs with intent to use and sell."

"Oh god! Caspar, what's going to happen? Are you going to go to prison?"

"Not if you help me," he mumbled "Where have you been?" he changed the subject instantly "What happened to you? I woke up with armed police in the apartment and you were just gone."

"I got arrested when I fled the party. They locked me up and I phoned Steph. I've been staying with my dad."

Caspar's head whipped around towards me as soon as I mentioned my dad "Your father?" he spat at me "That piece of shit abandoned you Carter. What the hell were you thinking?"

"He's my dad. He's the only family I've got left. And he didn't abandon me. My mother took me away from him. The blame will always lie with her," I replied vehemently "You don't know him. He's my family. He's everything to me."

"What about us? What about me? What about the rest of the guys? What about Mimi?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this. She was my best friend. She meant the world to me," the tears were brimming again for a whole different reason "Why are you saying these things to me? You brought me here. What do you want from me? How did you get in contact with me?" I demanded.

He was staring directly ahead of him, straight across the grass field we sat at one end of, through the gates towards the parking lot. His eyes were roving over the sleek black metal of the car Mike had given me.

"It's easy to get in contact with someone when you've got connections," I turned to look back at him and found him staring directly at me, his eyes darker than normal "Is that your car?" he asked, not looking at it. His gaze held mine and I shivered but not in a good way.

"Yes."

"You have the keys?" he asked "Or did they take them off of you?"

"I have the keys, yes, but what do...no Caspar. I'm not giving you the keys to my car. You can't just walk out of here. The guards are watching you, they're watching us...they..."

"If you were a good friend, you'd get me out of here."

I was speechless for a moment. Was he seriously asking me to try and sneak him out through the gates of the prison? How was I supposed to do that when I was being watched?

He clearly wasn't thinking straight. There was no way on earth I could get him out of there. The guards wouldn't let me. The gates wouldn't let me. And I wouldn't let me.

"I am your friend. Which is why I'm leaving right now. I thought you brought me here because you wanted to see me. I didn't know you just wanted me to help you get out of here. Even if I could help you, I wouldn't. You deserve to be here!" I attempted to stand from the bench but Caspar placed his hand over mine, his touch gentle and warm. I relaxed on the bench and turned to him. He smiled sweetly at me, his hand brushing a lock of my short hair back from my face. His fingers wound into my hair and he brought me closer towards him.

And then his fingers tightened in my hair and he threw me to the grass. I cried out as he crawled on top of me, his free hand securing itself around my throat and squeezing tightly "I hate you!" he screamed at me "You're nothing to me!" he put more pressure on my windpipe and I felt my throat close up as it became impossible to breathe. His hips pinned me to the ground and my kicking was futile beneath his frame. Tears leaked from my eyes as I stared up at him, his image blurring.

"Caspar," I squeezed out "Please," he tightened his grip. And then suddenly all the pressure was gone. The guards had pulled him off of me. I coughed and spluttered as Caspar struggled against his holders. He growled at me. I felt hands on me and I jumped but as my vision cleared, I saw it was Lewis Johnson. He helped me to my feet slowly, checking over me.

"Get him out of here!" he pointed and yelled at the guards "Are you alright?" he asked me. I couldn't speak, my throat was raw, my breathing still ragged. A dry sob was stuck in the back of my throat.

"You're dead to me!" Caspar spat at my feet as he was dragged away. I closed my eyes, tears leaking out and tumbling down my cheeks

"It's a result of his withdrawal. He's not normally this angry," Mr Johnson told me.

"Normally?" my voice rose a few octaves "You said I'd be surprised. You can say that again."

"C'mon, we'll get the onsite nurse to look at your throat. You need to calm down," he attempted to put his arm around me but I flinched. He backed off and held his hands up.

"I'm sorry," I told him "But I'd rather just get out of here. I don't want to be here," I could feel eyes on me, eyes of the other prisoners, eyes of the guards. Everyone was staring at me and I hated the feeling it left me with. Caspar had just attacked me. He'd never hurt me before and now I was left with bruises. I could feel my throat burning and throbbing from where he'd squeezed. I wished I could take back coming here, but nothing would ever change it.

* * *

Leaving the _Maryville Treatment Center_ was a blur, something I'd done on automatic pilot. My arms had wrapped around my body and I'd stalked back to my car, driven out of the grounds and as soon as I'd found a safe place to pull over, I'd done so, parked and sobbed brokenly in the car.

The drive back towards Connecticut came second nature and I drove and rode along the roads with ease. I just wanted to forget the journey had ever happened and home was the best place to do that.

So around 5 hours later, I found myself questioning why I was driving through St Charles and pulling up outside Randy's house. I'd parked the car before I realised what I was doing. My throat bobbed as I stared at the large house. The sun was setting on the horizon, lighting the sky with fiery hues of red and burning oranges. I held my breath as I watched; my favourite time of the day. Dusk settled over the city and I continued to sit in the car.

I didn't have the guts to get out of the car and ring the doorbell. What if he was home? What if he wasn't? What if Sam or Alanna were in there?

Randy had been on my mind a lot recently and as I glanced in the rearview mirror, angling my neck so I could see the bruises Caspar had left me with, all I could think was that Randy would never have hurt me, not physically anyway. I frowned and forced it into my head that I shouldn't be sitting there. I should be at home with my dad, Stephanie and my sisters. I shouldn't have been huddled in a car outside of Randy's house, gazing at it adoringly. He and I were over, we'd never be an item again. He was happy with his...well..she was his fiancee again and his daughter. And I shouldn't get in the way of their relationship.

It was dark now, and I struggled to see in the low light the car offered. Reaching out to stick the key in the ignition, I fumbled and dropped it onto the floor of the car. Bending over to pick it up, my hands groped to find it. I grasped it and sat up, sticking it in the ignition. Shifting the car to Drive, I glanced in my mirrors to make sure nothing was around. Flicking on the headlights, I revved the engine and was about to release the handbrake when a figure appeared in front of the lights, scaring me half to death. I jumped, putting the car into Park once more, glaring at the person standing in the beam of my headlights. My throat bobbed when I realised I was staring at Randy. A very irate Randy.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ I hope you liked this chapter. I found it more difficult to write than I thought I would. Let me know what you think XxX


	20. Sleeping With A Broken Heart

_**A/N:**_ Hi :) Since you're all amazing reviewers I thought I'd post another chapter. Thanks to **moxxie23**, **ThatGirl54**, **Bingobaby**, **Nat-Nat 360**, **I'll miss you Edge**,** peeps8705**, **ParkAvenue** and **hOtlimofo **for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter and Caspar. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

Randy's icy blue irises held mine through the bright beam of the headlights. I had no idea if he could see me or if he just knew that someone was in the car. I killed the lights, shrouding him in darkness and the next thing I knew he'd moved away from the front of the car. He walked around to the driver's door, and gripping the handle tight in his palm, he yanked the door open.

"Get out!" he growled at me. His thick, tattooed arms reached into the car and grasped my shoulders and I had to quickly undo my belt to safely escape the car "Why the hell are you parked outside of my home, staring at my house? Who the hell are you?" he pushed me against the metal frame of the door and I cried out, lifting my head to face him.

"Randy!" I cried "It's me."

"Carter?" he furrowed his brow at me, realisation dawning on him. His grip on me loosened and his fingers stroked rhythmically across the material of the soft black blazer I wore "What...what are you doing here?"

I licked my lips, shaking my head at him. I shrugged, feeling his palms moving up and down with the movement of my shoulders "I don't know," I admitted "I...I was in Maryville. I...I don't even remember driving here. I just drove," I bowed my head ever so slightly "I should go. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I hope I didn't scare Sam or Alanna," I glanced over my shoulder at the house, several rooms illuminated by the lights inside. I brought my eyes back to Randy, who was staring intently down at me, his mouth pressed into a firm line.

"Alanna's in her bed. Sam's at her own place."

"Her own place? But...I..." I rubbed a hand across my face, tiredness seeping into my bones and making my head hurt.

"Inside. Now. We need to talk," his hand gripped my upper arm loosely and he tugged me away from the car "Get your stuff," he added as an afterthought.

* * *

The entrance of Randy's home was surprising. More in the fact that it was much simpler than I thought it would be. With bare hardwood floors, soft beige walls and little furnishings, it seemed far more suited to him than I would have imagined his place to be. He closed the door behind us, passing me and walking ahead to the left, entering the living room. I followed timidly behind him, slowly lowering my bag to the floor at the foot of the wide open plan frame of the door to the sitting room. I rubbed my hands nervously up and down on the thighs of my jeans, wiping the dampness from the surface of my skin. My neck throbbed and I gulped loudly.

Randy appeared back in the room, two glasses of water held in his tanned hands. His eyes found mine, roving across my body. I squirmed beneath his hot gaze, pressing my thighs together tightly.

"I don't bite."

I felt my lips turning up at the corners "Yes you do," his head dipped low but I saw the smile on his face "I had the marks to prove it."

I stepped into the room, keeping my hands by my sides as I moved towards the large cream Italian leather corner suite that was placed in the centre of the room. Sinking down into the plush fabric, I leaned back and stared up at him "So you said we needed to talk?" I raised an eyebrow at him at the same time.

He padded across the room and I noticed he was now bare-footed. Clothed in a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, a tight black shirt, his face smooth and with his hair recently re-shaved, he was mouth-wateringly attractive.

He sunk down into the sofa beside me, holding out one of the glasses towards me. I took it, our fingers brushing and brought it to my lips to take a sip. I leaned forward to place it on the table.

"Sam would have had a hissy fit if I'd done that without a coaster," I looked back to see him grinning at me slightly.

"I'm not Sam," I frowned as I sat back, turning my neck towards him. His eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand to reach out but changed his mind at the last moment.

"What's that on your neck?" he asked, rubbing a hand across his mouth and then pointing at me with his index finger.

I tilted my neck away from him, trying to shift the blazer to cover the marks.

"It's nothing," I brushed him off "Just tell me what you were..."

"Come here," Randy's voice dropped lower, his words more serious. He placed his hand on my thigh, gripping it and pulling me along the sofa towards him with ease. Lifting a hand, he tried to grasp my chin to turn my neck towards him but I pulled away, lifting my own hand to bat his away. I grabbed at his warm skin, trying in vain to push him away from me but his grip overpowered my own and he took my hand in his, forcing me to look into his eyes "Baby, let me see," his words were slow and deliberate as he squeezed my hand in his. I swallowed and tipped my head, bringing the bruises into his line of vision. His lips formed a thin line as he he looked at the marks on my skin, his blue eyes darkening "Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing. It's not what..."

"Not what I think?" he narrowed his eyes at me further "I know bruises when I seem them Carter. Who gave you those?"

"Randy...please, please don't do this. It doesn't matter. It happened once. It won't ever happen again."

"You're damn right it won't. You tell me who it was? What I get my hands on them..." he let out a long, low breath, cutting himself off mid-sentence "Nobody should be putting their hands on your like this. Understand? Tell me who it was?"

"I..It was a friend...well he's not my friend anymore. Caspar. I foolishly," I spat the word out, more for my benefit than for Randy's "Went to visit him in prison. He's been going through a manadatory rehab programme at the _Maryville Treatment Center_," Randy nodded, his hand still holding mine "And I thought he wanted to see me. Turns out he just wanted my help getting out. I refused and he...he threw me to the ground, crawled on top of me and put his hand around my throat. I felt like I was dying, well, I guess I kind of was. He choked the air right out of me. It was awful."

Randy stood up from the sofa, shaking his head slowly. He tugged his hand from mine and turned on his heel, leaving the room. I closed my eyes, shaking my head and was about to push myself up from the sofa when he reappeared, a bag of ice ensconced in his hand "Hold still," he crouched down in front of the sofa, his toes digging deeper into the carpet to balance himself out. He placed the cool bag against the side of my throat and I hissed, bringing a smirk to his face.

"It's not funny," I glared at him, forcing my own smile back.

"I wasn't laughing."

I glared at him even more and allowed him to keep the ice against my neck. When the ice had started to melt, Randy put the bag down on the sofa and whipped out a tube of Arnica cream. I frowned at it as he slid onto the sofa next to me.

"Alanna gets quite a few bumps and bruises," he explained, squeezing a small amount from the tube onto two fingers and smoothing it out across each bruise on my neck, stroking my skin as he rubbed it in. The continuous circle motion had my eyes closing, the sleeplessness seeming to finally catch up with me "You tired?"

I nodded, opening my eyes again to meet his own "Uhhh...yeah, I've been driving for...a while," I chuckled.

"You can sleep in the spare room."

"I shouldn't. This isn't...it isn't right Randy. I shouldn't be here, you and I both know that. And..."

"I'm not letting you drive when you're in this state Carter. I'm not taking no for an answer," he screwed the top back onto the tube of cream and placed it on the coffee table next to our glasses of water. Standing up, he nodded his head in the direction of the stairs "C'mon I'll show you where it is," he moved away, heading for the stairs.

"Randy...I can't. I mean, I shouldn't. We still have to talk," I called after him.

"There's plenty of time for that. We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

Turning over once more, I snuggled down under the covers, closing my eyes and wishing sleep would overtake me. I'd been trying for an hour or two, trying desperartely to fall over and sleep away the fog that was beginning to cover my brain from lack of sleep. My eyes stung, my throat still throbbed and my heart ached knowing Randy was in the same house as me and I couldn't reach out and touch him. And because every time I closed my eyes, I saw Caspar.

Rolling onto my back, I stared at the ceiling. I let out a breath, lifting my arms to let them flop back down on top of the sheets. There was no way I was getting any sleep like this.

Flipping the covers back, I sat up, running my fingers through my hair to smooth it out. The t-shirt that Randy had given me to wear hung loosely on my frame, covering to half way down my thighs. I shuffled to the edge of the large bed, my feet hitting the floor with a soft thud and then I stood up, flipping the covers back into position.

Leaving the room, I tiptoed along the hallway, passing by the room with 'Alanna' carved from pink coloured stone hanging on the door and to the next room along. I listened, keeping my breathing as low as I could. There was no sound coming from inside. I knocked gently on the door, holding my breath. Turning the handle, I pushed it open and it creaked slightly. My eyes fell on Randy, lying in bed, bracing himself on his elbows to see who was coming in his door. I stood awkwardly in the frame of his door, shuffling from one foot to the other.

He was shirtless and the thin sheets had dropped to his waist to reveal his smooth, toned upper body. I bit my lip as I looked at him.

"I can't sleep. I...I keep seeing him," I confessed "Can I sleep in here?"

Randy's face was impassive, giving nothing away. I was almost ready to walk away when he nodded very slowly and then flipped the covers back. I twitched my lips and walked over, sliding into the large bed beside him, balancing myself near the very edge "Thanks," I whispered, folding the covers back down across me. I could hear Randy's soft, slow breaths in the dark as I lay there, my hands curling under the pillow which my head was lying on.

The bed dipped as Randy rolled over. I jumped and whimpered lowly as he threw his arm across my waist and dragged me to the centre of the bed, tucking me into his side "That's better," he whispered in my ear. Randy's foot rubbed against my own, his leg pressing in between mine as he rested his chin on my shoulder "Sleep."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Let me know what you thought XD XxX


	21. From The Ashes

_**A/N:**_ I am so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update this story. I really ran into a little bit of a crossroads and I wasn't and still am not too sure what decision I'm making with this one. I think I am going to somewhat stick to my original plan but I'll need to deliberate a little more. I hope you're still sticking by me and will continue to read. Thanks to **ResplendentAnarchist(moxxie23)**, **Bingobaby**, **dreamin'BIG**, **LegacyChick**, **I'll miss you Edge**, **the annoymous reviewer**, **Flurfferz**, **peeps9705**, **hOtlilmofo**, **ThatGirl54**, **auntietwister08**, **PlayTheGame (2 reviews)**, **KyraJane**, **Kris21xX **and **babycakes10121** for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are amazing :D! Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter and Caspar. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**_

The engine of the car purred and rumbled as I pulled it to a stop, parking it up against the kerb outside of the house in Greenwich. Turning the key in the ignition, a long drawn sigh emitted from under the hood as the engine turned off. Jangling the keys in my hand, they made a tinkling noise as they connected with the silver ring I wore on my right hand.

The door to the house opened before I even got the chance to reach for the handle on the inside of the mustang. My dad appeared, his face fraught with worry. His hair was left loose around his head and he wore a 3 day stubble across his face. I opened the door, stepping out and I could hear his heavy footsteps as they crossed the grass, bringing him closer to me with every step he took. His big arms encircled me, pulling me tightly against him.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I'm so sorry," he shushed me, one of his big palms smoothing my short hair back. I felt two tiny splashes on my shoulder and my heart rose into my throat and my stomach dropped simultaneously as the realisation that my dad was crying dawned on me.

* * *

_The torrent of hot water being pumped from the shower head rained down upon me, forcing the cold from my body and heating my bones. Reaching a hand up, I softly touched the fading bruises across my neck through the soapy suds of the Axe shower gel that Randy had in his shower. The smell instantly reminded me of him and so as soon as I'd taken a whiff of the bottle, I'd lathered the sponge with it, pulling in the scent of familiarity with each inhale._

_I'd woken up in Randy's bed alone. But I knew he wasn't far away as I could hear his voice from downstairs, just above Alanna's screams of hilarity. Deciding a shower was the best way possible to get my wits together, I'd stepped into the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom and jumped in. It gave me a perfect space to think about what had happened over the past 48 hours. It had been a roller coaster of a time, my emotions running from one high to the next. And now I had to deal with the ever-looming prospect of meeting Randy's almost-three year old daughter._

_Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped one of the fluffy white towels from the rack around my body, tucking it in at my chest. Using another small one to dry off the drips from my hair, I stepped back into the bedroom, turned the bed down and then peeked my head out into the hall. Finding the coast clear, I tiptoed down to the room in which Randy had originally put me last night, scrabbling to find my bag which was placed at the foot of the door. With the door firmly shut behind me, I set about getting dressed, knowing that the first step to sorting out all of the mess I was in, was confronting Randy. And if that meant that I had to go through meeting his child, then so be it._

_With a pair of skin tight black jeans, a white oversized top with black star print across the front and a pair of knee high black suede wedge heeled boots on, I blow dried my hair and then headed downstairs. My throat bobbed considerably as I descended each step slowly, my boots making a soft rhythmic clicking on each step. Taking a deep breath as I reached the top, I hooked one leg over the child safety gate and gripped the bars tightly in my hands as I swung the other over. Turning back around, I gasped softly as I was faced with a tiny brown haired figure, staring up at me with the largest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She had a small elfin face and a tiny pout on her lips. Wearing a pair of blue jeans with a fuchsia sparkly star across one pocket, and a fuchsia zipped up hoodie, she carried a small beige teddy bear under her arm, and stared wide eyed at me._

_I licked my lips softly and opened my mouth to speak but the little girl got there first._

_"Are you my daddy's friend?" her words were very clear for such a young girl "You know, you're supposed to open the gate," she pointed her little index finger at me._

_"Oh! Has he told you about me?" I raised my eyebrows at her, softly rubbing my hands against my jeans._

_"He said you was sleeping upstairs. But you're not sleeping anymore. C'mon!" she took a few steps forward in what I now noticed to be fuchsia sparkly flats and grasped my hand, tugging me down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen "Daddy!" she called as she stepped through the doorway, dragging the word out as long as she could to attract his attention._

_Randy was standing in the kitchen with his back to us and I could hear the sizzle of grilled cheese. He wore only a pair of grey jogging pants and was shirtless from the waist up, the array of tattoos he had etched on his arms and shoulders were on display._

_"What is it 'Lana?" he asked turning around but as he did so, his mouth formed an 'O' shape as his eyes met mine "You're up! I hope we didn't wake you."_

_"No," I said softly "It's quite late anyway right?"_

_"It's only about 11. For someone who never got to sleep till after 4, you're doing a good job of being awake. Breakfast?" he asked, his lips turning up at the corners as he plated up two small halves of a grilled cheese sandwich and deposited it onto a pink glittery plate. He placed it on the table in front of Alanna, who had already left my side. Randy lifted his daughter into a special chair which was big enough for her to reach the table. Making his way back to the breakfast bar, he raised his eyebrows at me, awaiting an answer._

_"Oh! No thank you. I'm not that hungry," my voice was gravelly and cracking._

_His face fell "You need to eat Carter. You have to keep your strength up."_

_"I'm fine," I half smiled "I think I just need to go home."_

_The corners of Randy's lips turned down at my words. He ran a hand nervously over his sheared head "Sam is coming to pick Alanna up shortly. We'll talk then," I tried to protest but he narrowed those lethal blue orbs at me "Now I want you to eat something. Please," and there came that 'special' please which made me think again the he didn't say it often._

_I managed to stomach half a grilled cheese sandwich while Randy wolfed down three of his own. The three of us sat at the table in relative silence until Alanna piped up "Do you work with my daddy?" she looked at me, her eyes that same calculating blue, but having not quite mastered the skill as supremely as Randy had, she couldn't quite tell what I was thinking._

_I glanced between father and daughter "Ummm...yeah. You can't see me on TV though."_

_"Oh," she seemed slightly saddened by this but then she smiled at Randy and asked to be let down so she could play. He lifted her out of her chair and she ran away into the sitting room just as the doorbell rang "Mommy!" she yelled out in a similar fashion to the way she had called on Randy and I heard her feet pad towards the door. Randy scoffed the last bite of his grilled cheese and stood from the table._

_"I'll be back in a minute," I nodded slowly and fiddled with the remnants of my food as he disappeared through to the hallway to answer the door. I could hear Sam greet him as he opened the door and then she had a short but animated conversation with Alanna as Randy handed over his daughter's things, and then bid her a very sweet goodbye, filled with lots of sweet fatherly kisses, hugs and promises of what they would get up to the next time he had her for the weekend. _

_The sound of the door shutting sent a firm shudder up my spine. Randy reappeared, stretching his well-defined arms above his head and scratching the top of his head. My eyes raked over his naked top half and the familiar stirring in the pit of my stomach bubbled. I found him undeniably attractive but what we had was gone surely? How could we ever repair the damage and salvage something from the ashes of our ruined relationship?_

_Pushing my chin into my hand, I stared defiantly into his eyes "Say what you've got to say Randy!"_

* * *

Several people were crowded in the sitting room of my dad's house as we entered through the front door. His arm was swung securely around my shoulders and he had wiped the errant tears from his face before I could actually see them. Stephanie was wringing her hands worriedly, Linda and Vince were gathered in the sofa; one with Aurora on their knee and one with Murphy. I has already spotted the Moses basket in the corner, housing a sleeping Vaughn. The only other occupant of the room sat on the other sofa with his head in his hands. I cleared my throat and he looked up, his washed out face and red rimmed eyes making my throat constrict.

He stood from the sofa and was at my side, stealing me from my father's embrace and enveloping me in his arms within seconds "Thank god!" he breathed in my ear "You're okay angel."

"I'm fine Mike!" I clutched at the back of his waistcoat. He pulled back, his hands cupping my face gently as he looked over me. Next to embrace me frantically was Stephanie and then my grandfather; who held me just as tightly as my dad had, and lastly my grandmother Linda, who was a little more reserved but still breathed a physical sigh of relief as she embraced me.

A thousand questions were fired at me from all angles and I struggled to find answers to each one. The room fell into a deathly silence after a question uttered from Mike's lips was heard by everyone. He pointed at the bruises on my neck, the ones that were fading slightly from the Arnica cream which Randy had smothered onto them the night before.

My dad took hold of my shoulders and turned me to face him "Where did those come from?" he uttered a very low statement. I looked around the worried pairs of eyes inside the room before bringing my eyes back to my dad's.

"Can I speak to my dad alone please?"

Everyone looked shocked but slowly left the room nonetheless. Mike was last to leave, casting a backwards glance at me before he followed the others into the kitchen. My dad turned away from me, facing the windows which were shielded from unwanted peeping eyes by thin white netting curtains patterned with flowers.

"Where did you go?" his voice was hoarse and rough "You just disappeared Carter."

"I went to see Caspar," his back stiffened at the mention of my ex-friend's name.

"Who?" he turned around, playing the innocent game.

"I think we both know that you know exactly who Caspar is!" I seethed "You put him in jail! You called the cops when you saw him lying on that couch in the apartment where I was staying!"

"I did what I thought was best. He needed to be put somewhere he could get clean."

"And jail was the right answer? Why didn't you tell me you were going to do it?" tears were forming in my eyes, despite what Caspar had done to me. I was still feeling betrayed and hurt by my dad.

"Because you would have stopped me," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're damn fucking right I would have!"

"Watch your language!" his voice rose for the first time which only served to make me angrier.

A bitter laugh fell from my lips "Don't even think about telling me that! I'm in no mood to be told off by you!" I pointed at him "I've been on a fucking roller coaster of emotions in the past 72 hours, I hardly need a lecture about my swearing! Caspar was my friend, one of my only friends. And you took him away from me without the bat of an eyelid. Have you got no heart?"

"Yes I do! You are my daughter and I want what's best for you. I called the cops on Caspar," he spat his name out like yesterday's trash "Because you don't need people like him in your life. You have a family here who loves you Carter, you belong with me and with Stephanie and your sisters."

"And what about Randy?"

My dad's eyebrows shot into his hairline almost comically "What about him? I thought that..."

"I stayed with him last night."

* * *

_"I think we both have a lot to say Carter," Randy sauntered back towards the table, taking his seat once more. He braced one arm along the back of the chair, swivelling his body to face me. Desperately trying to avoid his eyes, I picked anything to stare at but his presence in the room was far too overbearing._

_"Why don't you start with telling me why you let me sleep with you last night?"_

_He sucked in a breath through his teeth "Because I want you Carter. I want to take care of you. And if holding you allows you to sleep better then by all means I'll do whatever to takes to keep you near me."_

_I gulped, trying to shift the lump in my throat "What about Sam? What about your daughter?"_

_"Sam and I are history. We never should have tried to make it work again. It's better this way for Alanna. She gets two parents who are happy and who love each other enough to get on and make the best possible life of her. __**Separately**__."_

_"And what about us?"_

_"I already told you. I want to make it work between us. You make me happy Carter, happier than I've been in a long time. I've never been good at expressing my emotions. It is what it is and I want to try and make something between us. I know we can do it," Randy attempted to reach for my hand but I pulled it away, sitting back in my seat._

_"And I'm expected to just forgive and forget. Forgive that you dumped me for your ex-wife. And forget that you tossed me aside like some old piece of gum. You hurt me Randy, you really did. More than I care to admit. I might have told you that I was okay with it but I wasn't. I didn't want to let you go. But you did all this talking about Alanna and what was best for her, and I knew I didn't stand a chance."_

_"I know I hurt you. I've been trying to talk to you but Paul won't let me anywhere near you."_

* * *

"You stayed with him? Did he put those marks on you?" my dad pointed at my neck.

"What! No! Randy would never hurt me!" his narrowed his eyes at me "Not physically anyway. How could you say something like that!"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head slowly "I should never have said that. Carter, this is getting out of control. I thought we were getting somewhere, we were getting back on track and then you pull a stunt like this!"

"This wasn't a stunt," I stressed "I was going to see someone who I thought wanted to see me. But instead I end up getting half strangled to death but someone who wanted drugs too badly. It was Caspar who gave me these marks."

I watched the lump in my dad's throat shift as he processed the information I was giving him. He rubbed his two hands up and down his face, frantically trying to find something to say. A groan dropped from his lips, smothered by the flesh that covered them "Tell me everything that happened," he replied, taking his hands away from his face.

"Maybe you should take a seat," I suggested, moving towards the sofa and sinking down into one of the plush cushions on the sofa opposite him. Chewing on my lower lip, I waited on him sitting down which he did so a few moments later. Facing him, his eyes were dull and lifeless, and his forehead filled with worry lines. At that moment, I felt lower than low. I felt awful for putting him through what I had done with my disappearing act. But unbeknownst to me, he had been keeping secrets of his own.

* * *

_"What?" I ran a hand down across my throat, subconsciously touching the bruises "What are you talking about Randy?"_

_"I'm talking about me trying to get in contact with you. I've been trying for 4 weeks. I've left messages at Head Office, I've called your house," he shook his head softly "I even tried to get some time off but I've been kept wrapped up in storyline after storyline. I've even asked Mike," he chuckled softly "Well maybe not so much asked but more like pushed him against the wall and threatened to force my fist down his throat if he didn't get you to speak to me."_

_"Randy!" I shook my head at him "You can't win with violence."_

_"When it comes to you, I feel like I can't win at all."_

_"That's not true and you know it," I stood from the table and began to pace the tiled floor of the kitchen. The room itself was stunning, black shimmering tiles laid across the floor, walnut finished cupboards interspersed with gleaming black marble countertops. Every appliance in the room was stainless steel and had a brand new sparkle shining off of it. The walls were painted a cream colour, and it worked alonside the large patio doors in lightening up the space "You had me Randy. If you had clicked your fingers and said 'Jump' I would have asked 'How high?'. But you left me. Just like everyone else in my life."_

_"But I can make it up to you. Let me try. Just give me a chance!"_

* * *

Filling my dad in on everything that had happened up to that point was even more tiring and stressful that going through it the initial time. I was physically and mentally exhausted and all I wanted to do was fall into a bed and sleep the night and the following day away. But I still had more things to clear up, more questions to be asked.

"Caspar is better off where he is now. If you hadn't have got him jailed, then I don't know what would have happened. He's blinded by drugs now. His mind's been warped and I don't even recognise him anymore. We went through so much and we survived together. But not this, we'll never survive this," a stray tear leaked out of my eye, for the loss of a friend.

"I'm sorry babygirl. I should have been honest with you from the start. But I was just getting you back. I didn't want to lose you again," his fists were clenched tightly, his arms braced against his knees. I knew he was seething with Caspar for laying his hands on me. But there was nothing he could do to change it "I guess I'll need to thank Randy for taking you in, taking care of you."

"You don't need to thank him. He didn't do it because he had to. He took care of me because he wanted to. Which brings me to my next question. Why didn't you tell me he was trying to contact me?"

Watching as he pulled in a slow breath through his slightly parted lips, he pushed the edge of his tongue into his cheek "I didn't think you wanted to see him. When we came back to Greenwich, you went off the rails Carter," he motioned with his hand, swaying it in the air "And then you told me why. When I found out that you were doing exactly what I had told you not to, I was furious. But my concern for your wellbeing overtook my anger. I wanted you to get past what had happened and continue to open up to me. You keep so many secrets sweetheart, I just want you to be honest with me."

"But you can't even be honest with me. My boy..." I stopped myself when I realised what I was going to say but my dad had already noticed the slip up "Randy has been trying to talk to me for four weeks Dad. **Four weeks**! And you've been keeping this from me. You wonder why I can't tell you everything when you keep lying to me. How can I trust you? You won't even tell me the truth."

"I want what's best for you. You've only been back in my life a short amount of time but you've never left my thoughts or my heart. You'll understand once you are a parent. I'm trying to look after you."

"Then let me make my own mistakes! Let me live my life. Let me choose who I want to be with and don't try and choose for me. Let me be the 20 year old I'm supposed to be. You can't keep me wrapped in cotton wool all of my life. I'm here, I'm trying to be honest with you, I'm trying to be better. But I can't if you won't let me."

He sighed "Alright. I can accept that. But you've got to continue being truthful with me. No. More. Secrets," he pointed his finger at me "Are we clear?" I nodded "Come here and give your old man a hug," I smiled but stood from the sofa and joined him on his, sinking down into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder "I can't tell you that I'm happy about you and Randy. He's a good guy, deep down, I know he is. But he's trouble. I don't want you getting hurt by him again. But I won't stop you from seeing him if that's what you choose," my dad pressed a soft kiss to my forehead

"It is what I choose. He makes me happy. I can't begin to tell you how he makes me feel Dad," I felt a smile come over my lips "We're both just as fucked up as each other and somehow two wrongs seem to make a right," I shrugged, laughing softly.

My dad breathed a soft sigh and I copied him, falling into a comfortable silence.

"You're back with him then?" my eyes darted to the doorway, seeing Mike standing there, rubbing his lips together slowly, his expression unreadable.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ I hope you enjoyed this. I'm a bit rusty at writing in 1st person POV as most of my new stuff is all in 3rd person. Let me know what you thought anyway XxX


	22. Burning Bridges

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to **Nat-Nat 360**, **dreamin' BIG**, **Randy4rkocenahardy**, **ThatGirl54**, **ResplendentAnarchist**, **auntietwister08**, **Xandman216 (every chapter)**, **ParkAvenue**, **Bingobaby** and **Keri** for reviewing the last chapter :) Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Carter and Claudia. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**_

Looking back at my dad, he nodded once and unwrapped his arms from around me. Excusing himself from the room, he gave Mike and I some space. I shuffled forward to the edge of the sofa, placing my hands together as I rested my elbows on my knees. Licking my lips softly, I stared up at Mike.

"We're...taking things slow. I don't know how to explain it to you without sounding stupid."

"You already sound stupid Carter. I can't believe that after everything that he has done, you've just forgiven him," Mike berated me as he stepped into the room. He paced the floor in front of me, his hands shoved into the pockets of his dark wash jeans.

"I'm sorry Mike. I know I should have called, I know that you've been worried-"

"Worried?" he cut me off "I've been going out of my goddamn mind!" he turned to me, glaring down at me "What the hell goes on in your head Carter? How could you possible think that going to Orton's was a better idea than coming back to your family?"

"I don't need a guilt trip from you, I already feel bad enough-"

"As well you should," he cut me off once more causing me to narrow my eyes at him and frown.

"Please, just give me a chance to explain. Listen to me. Please."

"What have you got to say that's so important Carter? Huh? You and Orton have put aside all your differences, just swept them right under the rug," he motioned with his hand "And now everything is all better and we've all just to forget what a mess he left you in. Happy fucking days!"

"What is your problem?" I yelled, standing up "You're supposed to be my friend," I tried to force back the oncoming tears. My best friend was turning on me and I was just expected to accept it.

"Oh I am your friend angel," he sighed, his voice calmer than before "That's why I am telling you this! Because no one else will."

"You're acting like an asshole Mike! Coming in here and throwing your weight about like you belong. This is my house and what I say goes. You don't have any power in here. And what goes on between me and Randy isn't any of your business either!"

"Oh please," he chuckled softly "All Orton wants is a quick fuck and once he's had his fill he'll dump your ass, leaving me to pick up the pieces."

My hand reached out and connected with his cheek of it's own accord. I felt hurt reverberate through me at Mike's words. How could he say something so disgusting to me? To purposely hurt me!

"Get out!"

"Carter, I'm so-"

"I said get out Mike. And don't bother coming back," his head was low as he held a hand up to his cheek "These belong to you. Take them with you!" I chucked the keys to the car towards him, fleeing the room so that he wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing my tears.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. I spent the majority of the time sleeping off the exhaustion that my trip had caused. Stephanie encouraged me to make an appearance every now and then, to come down and have dinner with everyone, but I wasn't the best of company. Still hurting from the things Mike had said to me was making me wallow in my own self-pity, generally not the best place to be. Even the occasional text from Randy wasn't enough to boost my spirits. He'd already sent several messages the night I'd gotten home, to assure that I'd gotten here alright. I'd replied quickly and shortly, opting out of telling him about Mike. I knew word would surely spread once attention was drawn to my lack of appearances at Raw events, and Mike's lack of speech about me. And I knew for a fact that Randy would have his head for speaking to me the way he had.

I was still riding an emotional roller coaster. Mike had angered me with his words, hurt me with them too. But so had Randy. And more so with his actions. Randy had pushed me aside and gone back to his ex-fiancee. On one hand I could certainly understand his motives, but the more innocent side of me was still hurting from it. To be fair, I have no idea what it's like to raise a child. But I do have an idea of what it's like to have two warring parents, pulling you from either side until you feel like you're tearing apart. Fortunately for Alanna, she's far too young to see what's truly going on around her. So clearly, Randy had tried to create a better world for her in which she would get the benefit of two parents with no battles. It wasn't really his fault I had gotten hurt. We'd both agreed to a casual thing. But I had fallen for him, harder than I'd ever fallen for anyone before.

I was still upset with him, angry even. Although I was definitely sure that I wanted to make a go of things between us, Randy would have to work hard for my forgiveness. And we would need to work together to redefine our whole relationship.

* * *

WWE Headquarters was still quiet when I arrived the following Friday around mid-morning. I checked in with security, looping the pass they had given me around my neck, and took the elevator up to my Dad's floor. When I arrived, I found Claudia already sitting at her desk, sipping from a cup of coffee every now and then, with a headset popped on top of her neatly quaffed hair. She smiled when she saw me and held up her hand to motion for me to wait there. Once she had ended her call, she beckoned me closer.

"Hey there sweetie!" she grinned "Are you feeling better? Your dad mentioned you'd come down with some sort of sickness bug," her southern accent made everything sound a little smoother and softer.

"Much better," I grinned.

"Well, you look like you've got some more colour. Your dad is in a meeting just now, why don't you take a seat, I'm sure he's finishing up shortly."

It was only then that the shouting from my dad's office penetrated my ears and I glanced over at the closed door and then back to Claudia. The corners of her lips turned up slowly before she got another phone call and she turned away to answer it.

Just as I sat down on the seat, the door was yanked open and the shouting increased tenfold. John Laurinaitis appeared in the doorway "I do not agree with this Paul! I think that you are acting extremely out of line. I will be taking this further."

"Do as you please John. But for now, take it the hell out of my office!" my dad roared. I stood up, approaching the office door as Laurinaitis stormed out, coming face-to-face with me. He glared down at me.

"Laryngitis!" I grinned sweetly at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, glaring down at me from his height.

"What did you just call me?"

"Laurinaitis of course," my grin widened.

"You are skating on very thin ice young lady!" he warned me.

"Well," I breathed "Better not make a wrong move, in case it...cracks," I sniggered at him. He took a menacing step towards me, forcing my neck to crane back as I looked up at him.

"John! Get out of here and leave my daughter alone!" my dad appeared at the doorway. Laurinaitis looked between the two of us, hmphed and then stalked off down the corridor.

"Wow! He clearly has issues," I turned to look at my dad. He shook his head at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and bringing me into his office.

"You wind him up Carter. No wonder he has issues. I've got enough to deal with here without keeping John off of your back as well."

"Alright!" I replied, groaning "I'll leave him alone. I guess he just has one of those faces that makes me want to wind him up."

My dad took a seat at his desk, letting out a small sigh followed by a tiny little smile. He knew winding up John Laurinaitis was amusing but the position he had within the company didn't really call for agreeing with his daughter.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my old man?" he narrowed his eyes at me as I walked around his office slowly.

"Less of the old!" he replied, making me chuckle as I moved across to take a seat, spinning it around and sitting down so that I was straddling the desk chair, my elbows leaning against the back of it.

"Alright. I...I want to go back on the road. I want to go to Smackdown," he sighed, clasping his hand together on the desk.

"I put Randy on Smackdown," he raised an eyebrow at me. I pouted softly at him. Letting out a groan mixed with a sigh, he shook his head at "How did I know that this was going to happen? I knew you were miserable sitting around here. I just wondered how long it would take for you to ask me? I guess that's why I already booked you a ticket. You fly out on Monday. Don't say I'm not good to you!" he warned with a grin, pointing his finger at me.

"Really?" I beamed at him, scooting out of the chair and jumping around to the other side of the desk. He laughed in my ear as I wrapped my arms around him "Thank you Dad!"

"You're welcome. Promise me you are going to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I won't. I promise to be careful and if I think anything is going downhill, I'll come home."

"That sounds fine by me babygirl. On a side note, care to tell me what happened between you and Mike?"

I stepped back from him, pacing the floor slightly. Dragging a hand through my hair, I let out a frustrated puff of air "Yeah about that. I don't really think that's a good idea to-"

"What did he say to you Carter?"

"He...he-" I groaned, making an unintelligible sound as I tried to find the words and hold back the tears. It was still very raw talking about what had been said between Mike and I "He said some pretty bad things that I would rather not repeat. I don't think that we'll be speaking for quite some time."

"Well, it is absolutely your decision about what happens between yourself and Mike. But don't let pride get in the way of your friendships babygirl. I've been there and I've done it all before you. I know what happens when words are said that aren't meant. Just think about it. There's a chance that Mike was just surprised and upset about you and Randy. He's been around you from the moment I took you on tour, you guys are as thick as thieves," he smiled "You don't want to lose a friendship like that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what he said," I quipped "If I told you what he said you'd kick his ass. It's my problem to deal with and I will sort it out. But for now, I should probably head back to the house. I've got a lot of packing to do," I winked at him.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Hope you enjoyed this XxX


End file.
